Depressione
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is after Arthur's death. Merlin falls into depression and starts self-harming. Will someone help him? The title means depression in Latin.
1. Merlin

_**Depressione**_

 **㈴3 Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is after Arthur's death. Merlin falls into depression and starts self-harming. Who will help him?**

Arthur had been dead for 10 months. Merlin was still at the lake of Avalon. He sat in the shores of the lake. It was night. The water was up to Merlin's hips. Merlin had found a sharp knife in the bag of supplies that Percival had left the day after Arthur's death. He rolled up his sleeves and brought the knife up to his wrist. He closed his eyes and cut. He hissed as he felt the cut sting. He ignored the pain and cut again and again. Then he did the same to his other wrist. He saw in the moonlight- blood mixing with the water. Merlin sighed as with each cut he felt able to smile. He saw that both of his arms were bleeding a lot. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

That morning, Merlin was asleep. His legs were still in the water. His arms were covered in dry blood. Merlin was having a nightmare. He dreamed of Arthur's death. He saw Arthur yelling at him for not saving him in time. He yelled at Merlin for letting him die. Merlin woke up and screamed. He looked around and saw that he was at the lake and Arthur was dead. He sat up and cried. He looked at his arms and realized that he should be dead.

"How am I not dead?" Merlin gasped. Then he grabbed the knife and brought it to his thigh. He cut as deep and long as he could. When he did, blood poured out of the cut. He cut his thighs several times over. When he had cut his thighs to the point that he couldn't see any place to cut, he cried. He sobbed as he let the emotional pain out. For the next month, Merlin self-harmed himself. He got worse. He stopped eating, drinking, and sleeping- not that he really did any of the three. One day, he was having a really bad day. He had fallen asleep and had a very bad nightmare. He woke up and sobbed. He grabbed the knife and cut his arms and thighs. He cut till he couldn't anymore. Then he cut his torso. He cut several times.

When Merlin was done, he sobbed painfully. Then he felt someone put their hands on him.

"It's ok, Merlin. Just let it out." He said.

TBC

 **Who do you think it is? Tell me before I post the next chapter. ㈴3**


	2. Balinor

_**Depressione pt.2**_

 **㈴3 Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin sobbed even more. The man shushed Merlin and pulled him into a hug. Merlin hugged the man as tight as possible.

"Father, how can you be here?" Merlin cried.

"I'm here because you need me. Oh, I've missed you. It feels good to hug you for the first time. I'm so sorry." Balinor whispered. Merlin slightly pulled away. He looked up at Balinor.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I let both of you die in my arms."

Balinor pulled Merlin into a hug.

"Never think that for a second. You are so strong." Balinor said.

"I'm not strong anymore. I can't do this anymore." Merlin replied. Balinor pulled away and looked at Merlin's very pale face. Balinor let a tear fall from his eyes.

"You're so pale. You're so ill."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Let's get you cleaned up then I'll make us something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Merlin, you're skinnier than when we first met. You must eat."

Merlin nodded.

"Good. Now let's get you cleaned up." Balinor sighed. So Balinor helped Merlin wash the blood off. Merlin cried out in pain several times. Balinor tried not to cry every time Merlin whimpered or cried out in pain. When Balinor was done, he got Merlin's other pair of clothes. He gave them to Merlin. "Get changed. I'll start dinner."

"Alright."

So Merlin got changed. Balinor laid out Merlin's bedroll and then made dinner. When Merlin got dressed, he tried to walk but collapsed. Balinor saw him and ran to him.

"Are you all right?" Balinor asked.

"I'm fine. Just really numb." Merlin replied.

"Here. Let me help you."

Balinor helped Merlin up. He helped Merlin walk to the edge of the woods. When they got there, Balinor helped Merlin lie down on the bedroll. The wind blew causing Merlin to shiver violently.

"Looks like tonight is going to be very cold." Balinor sighed.

"It's been cold for a while." Merlin shivered.

"Get some rest. I'll bring you your dinner."

Merlin nodded. Balinor covered Merlin up and then got Merlin's dinner. He went over to Merlin. Merlin tried to take the bowl but Balinor stopped him.

"No, Merlin. Let me help you. You need rest." Balinor said.

Merlin nodded and let Balinor feed him. Balinor slowly feed Merlin. When he finished, he ate his dinner.

"How's Hunith?" Balinor wondered.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in a while." Merlin replied. "I told her about you. When I visited her after you died. I told her what happened. She still loves you. She cried and always told me how much she loved you and me. She would tell me story about you."

"I still love her too. I know you don't want to leave her but you need her. She needs you. I'm think on building a house here at the edge of the woods. The 3 of us could live here."

"When will you see her?"

"Maybe tomorrow. The sooner the better."

"I like it."

"It's getting late. You should sleep. You can come with me."

"I can't. I want to but I keep having nightmares."

"It's alright. It's getting late. You should go to sleep."

Merlin laid down and let Balinor cover him up. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He felt Balinor kiss his forehead.

"I love you." Balinor whispered.

"Love you too." Merlin answered. Merlin fell asleep a few minutes later. Balinor cleaned the dishes and laid down next to Merlin. He fell asleep several minutes later.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen when Balinor is gone? Do you think Hunith will leave Ealdor? Tell me what you think before I post the next chapter. ㈴3**


	3. Hunith

_**Depressione pt.3**_

 **㈴3 Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

As Merlin and Balinor slept, Merlin got worse. The nightmares of Arthur's death plagued Merlin's mind as he slept. He started thrashing as his nightmare got worse.

* * *

In Merlin's Nightmare (No not the book Merlin's nightmare)

"It's your fault that I'm dead." Arthur shouted as he hit Merlin.

I'm sorry, Arthur. I tried so hard." Merlin cried.

"No you're not. You're a sorcerer. Sorcerers are never sorry. I should not have trusted you."

Merlin collapsed to his knees in sadness.

"No, Arthur. I am sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Go into the lake and stay there. I hope you die a slow and painful death."

Then Arthur was gone.

* * *

Merlin woke up and gasped. He looked around and saw that Balinor was asleep. He got out of his makeshift bed and went to the lake. He sat down in the lake. The water was up to his stomach. He stayed there and cried. It was very cold. When it was morning, Balinor woke up. He panicked when he didn't see Merlin. He looked around and saw Merlin in the lake. He ran to Merlin. He walked into the lake and carried Merlin out of the lake. He sat down on the shore with Merlin in his lap. Merlin was too weak to argue.

"Oh, Merlin, you scared me. Don't do that again. Please don't." Balinor whispered. He felt Merlin shiver in his arms. He looked at Merlin's face and saw that he was very pale. "You're so cold." Merlin started to cry. Balinor hugged him.

"Sorry." Merlin sobbed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I know you're still grieving. It's ok."

"I'm so cold."

"I know. Let's get you warmed up. Maybe some breakfast will help."

Merlin nodded. Balinor picked Merlin up and carried him back to camp. He laid Merlin down on bedroll and covered him up. Merlin moaned painfully as Balinor warmed him up. Balinor spoke words of comfort. When Merlin was warm enough, Balinor made breakfast. As Balinor made breakfast, Merlin tried to sleep. When Balinor finished making breakfast, he helped Merlin eat his breakfast. Balinor ate his breakfast and then cleaned the dishes. When he came back, he saw that Merlin was still awake. He sat down next to merlin.

"Do you want to tell what made you decide to go sleep in the lake?" Balinor asked.

"Arthur. I had a nightmare. He was so angry. He told me to go to the lake and stay there." Merlin cried. Balinor pulled Merlin into a hug and comforted him. A few minutes later, Balinor kissed Merlin's forehead and looked at him.

"How do you feel?"

"Exhausted and really weak."

"It's ok. Just relax and sleep."

"I can't."

Balinor stayed with Merlin and hugged him.

"You should go get mother." Merlin moaned.

"Will you be ok?" Balinor asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Ok."

Balinor got his things and left. He used magic to appear in Ealdor. He knocked on Hunith's door. Hunith opened it and gasped. She hugged Balinor.

"Merlin told me that you were dead." Hunith gasped.

"I was but I came back because Merlin needed me." Balinor answered.

"How is he?"

"I'll tell you everything once we get inside and close the door."

So they went inside and closed the door. Balinor and Hunith explained everything to each other.

"We can't just go like this. We have to get married." Hunith said.

"Then let's do it." Balinor answered. That morning, they got married.

* * *

Merlin was at the lake, sleeping. Everything was ok until a lady used magic and appeared over Merlin. She poured a black and thick poison down Merlin's throat.

"You should have died the first time my daughter gave you this." She said. She smiled as Merlin's face paled as the poison hit his system. Then she disappeared. Merlin woke up and groaned. He looked at his arm and saw black things on his arms. He tried to get them off but couldn't. He grabbed a knife and cut them. them he looked on his legs and cut the black things off of them. When he did, they disappeared. Merlin had cut deep. He moaned and passed out.

* * *

Balinor was at the window looking around. Hunith had finished packing and saw that Balinor was thing. She went to him.

"I hope Merlin's ok. He was so weak and ill when I left." Balinor sighed.

"Then let's go see." Hunith answered. "I've finished packing."

"The let's go."

So they went to Avalon. When they got to Avalon, Hunith looked at Balinor.

"It'll get the stuff. You should go see him." Balinor whispered. So Hunith ran to the camp. She saw Merlin and gasped. She kneeled down next to Merlin. Merlin started to wake up.

"Mother, what's on my arms?" Merlin moaned.

"There's nothing on your arms except blood. What happened?" Hunith replied. Then Balinor came. He put Hunith's things down and went to Merlin.

"I don't know. I woke up feeling horrible. I looked on my arms and saw these black things. I cut the off. Then I did the same to my thighs."

Hunith put her hand on Merlin's forehead.

"Oh, you have a fever." Hunith sighed. Balinor checked Merlin over.

"Poison. Someone poisoned Merlin." Balinor gasped. Hunith and Balinor looked at Merlin was getting worse.

"Will he be ok?"

"I don't know. We need to find a cure."

"This has happened before. I've felt like this before. With Daegal." Merlin panted. Hunith took a cloth and wiped the sweat off of Merlin's forehead. She shushed Merlin as he spoke. Balinor thought of an idea.

"I'm going to Camelot. I need to talk to Gaius." Balinor said. Balinor got a sample of the poison from Merlin. Then he kissed Hunith. He whispered to her, " Talk to him. Keep him alive."

"Ok." Hunith answered. Then Balinor used magic and disappeared.

TBC

 **What do you think will happened? Do you think Merlin will get better? Tell me your thoughts.㈴3**


	4. Poison

_**Depressione pt.4**_

 **㈴3 Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin groaned and moaned as his fever got worse and the pain in his whole body got worse. Hunith wiped the sweat off his forehead and shushed him. She held Merlin's hand.

"Merlin, it's ok. Just relax." Hunith whispered.

"It's so painful." Merlin whimpered.

"I know. Do you want anything?"

"Maybe just some water."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

So Hunith got Merlin a cup of water. When she got back, she helped Merlin drink as much water as he could. When Merlin finished, he panted.

"How do you feel?" Hunith wondered.

"So weak. I can't stay awake much longer." Merlin panted.

"Then go to sleep. I won't leave you ever."

"Thanks."

Merlin closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

When Balinor got to Camelot, he ran to Gaius' chamber. When he ran in, he saw Gaius reading.

"Gaius, my old friend." Balinor greeted.

"Balinor? I thought you were dead." Gaius gasped.

"I was but I came back because Merlin needs me."

"How is he?"

"Not good. He was poisoned. I got a sample of the poison and knew that only you would know what it is. He said that he felt this way before. He mentioned a boy named Daegal."

"Daegal?"

"Yes. Why?"

"That was only a year ago."

"Do you know what the poison is?"

"Not really. He cured himself before coming back to Camelot."

"Then we should figure out what it is."

"What are his symptoms?"

"He was panting, sweaty, pale, and in a lot of pain. He was delusional when I brought Hunith."

"Hunith?"

"Yeah. We got married today. I brought her to Avalon so that we could be a family."

"We should get to work."

SO they did what they could to find the cure. An hour later, Gwen came in.

"Gaius, I need to ask you something." Gwen said. "Who's this?"

"Gwen, this is Balinor. Merlin's father." Gaius answered.

"But he can't be. Merlin said that he was dead."

'I was dead, My Lady. I came back a couple days ago, because Merlin needed his parents. Hunith is with him now." Balinor explained.

"Why won't he come home?"

"Because his destiny isn't fulfilled. He knows that it is his destiny to protect Arthur till the day he dies."

"What happened then? Why are you here?"

"Merlin was poisoned. I came to ask Gaius to figure out what it is."

"Why can't Merlin heal himself with magic?"

"Because he's delusional. He won't be able to cure himself."

"When you see him, please tell him that we miss him and love him."

"I will."

Then Gwen left. Gaius and Balinor continued their work.

* * *

It was morning. Hunith had fallen asleep next to Merlin. Merlin was sleeping peaceful. Then he started coughing. Hunith woke up and helped him sit up a bit.

"It's ok, Merlin. Just sleep." Hunith whispered. Merlin moaned and cried out in pain. "I know you're in a lot of pain but I'll get better. Your father will be back soon."

"I can't sleep." Merlin whimpered. Then he moaned. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Hunith helped Merlin sit up against the tree. Merlin vomited on the ground next to him. After a few minutes of vomiting, Merlin relaxed against the tree and did all he could to relax his breathing. Hunith took the cold, wet cloth and wiped the sweat off of Merlin's face.

"How do you feel?" Hunith wondered.

"Worse." Merlin rasped.

"Lie down and get some rest."

Merlin did as Hunith said. Hunith gave him some water. Merlin fell asleep a few minutes later. Hunith cared for Merlin the best she could.

* * *

"Oh no. It's a magical poison. It's a mixture of the mortaeus flower, belladonna, and serkets' venom. The three combined are deadly enough but with a spell, it can become a very painful death. Most people actually die from pain before the poison actually kills them." Gaius explained.

"That means Merlin only has a few days. I've heard of this poison. I even treated people who had been poisoned with it. Why didn't I realize it before?" Balinor answered.

"You are still getting use to being alive. Your mind is still trying to comprehend somethings. Do you remember the cure?"

"Not really. I do remember using rue and yarrow to help slow the poison."

Gaius gasped.

"What is it?" Balinor asked.

"Merlin used rue and yarrow. That's how he was able to cure himself. When he drank the tincture, he was able to use his magic and save himself." Gaius realized.

"But he would have had a seizure."

"He's strong."

"I can see that now."

"You should get some rest. It might help you remember."

"You're right."

So Balinor got some rest. When he woke up a few hours later, he felt better.

"How do you feel?" Gaius wondered.

"Better. I'm still worried about Merlin. The **cruciatus** poison is very painful." Balinor sighed.

"Do you remember the cure."

"Yes, I do. All I need was add water and comfrey to the rue and yarrow."

"Then let's do it."

"I'll have to enchant the poison."

So they got to work. When they made the cure, they put it in a vial.

"I need to hurry." Balinor said.

"Balinor, good luck." Gaius replied.

"You too. I hope we meet again."

"As do I."

Then Balinor left. He teleported to Avalon. When he got to Avalon, he saw that Hunith was sleeping. He kissed her. Hunith sighed and woke up.

"Hey, how is he?" Balinor whispered as he looked at a very pale and ill looking Merlin.

"He's so weak. The pain is killing him." Hunith answered.

"We found the cure."

"Oh, good."

Balinor went to Merlin and put Merlin's head on his lap. Merlin moaned and opened his eyes.

"Merlin, can you drink something for me?" Balinor wondered. Merlin nodded. Balinor gave Merlin the cure. When Merlin drank the cure, he sighed. Balinor kissed Merlin's forehead. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Alright." Merlin rasped.

Balinor carried Merlin to the lake and helped Merlin take his clothes off. Merlin managed to get into the lake.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen?**

 **Cruciatus has many meanings. But they all have one thing in common. Cruciatus means suffering in Latin. ㈴3**


	5. Family

_**Depressione pt.5**_

 **㈴3Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

As Merlin washed off, he had a coughing fit. he put his hand on his mouth as he coughed. When he pulled away, there was blood on his hand.

"Father, something's wrong?" Merlin moaned.

"Hey, you're still recovering. If you're still having this problem tomorrow evening then we know that something is wrong. Get cleaned up." Balinor answered.

"I'm so tired."

"Then hurry up. The sooner you get cleaned and changed, the sooner you can go to sleep."

"Ok."

Merlin got cleaned the best he could. Balinor saw that Merlin's clothes were too dirty. He grabbed the clothes and went to Hunith.

"I forgot to clean his clothes. Can you do it while I take care of him?" Balinor asked.

"Sure. I'll fix them while I'm at it. Have him wrap himself up in a blanket. It's cold out here." Hunith replied.

"Thank you. Tomorrow, I'll start building the house for us."

"Good. now go back to Merlin."

Balinor kissed Hunith and then grabbed a blanket. Then he went back to Merlin who was trying to get out of the water.

"Here, let me help you." Balinor sighed. He helped Merlin out of the water. Merlin shivered in the cold. Balinor took the blanket and put it on Merlin. "Here you go. That'll keep you warm."

"Where are my clothes?" Merlin shivered.

"Your mother has them. She going to clean them and fix them up the best she can. come on, let's get you to bed."

Balinor helped Merlin up. He put an arm around Merlin to help him walk. When they were halfway there, Merlin collapsed.

"Hey, Merlin. Stay awake." Balinor whispered as he picked Merlin up. Merlin was visibly tired. Balinor picked Merlin up and carried him to camp. When they got there, Merlin was almost asleep. Hunith walked over. Balinor laid Merlin down and covered him up. Merlin rolled onto his side and moaned. Balinor pulled the blankets up to his chin. Hunith kneeled next to Merlin and kissed his forehead. Merlin groaned and opened his eyes. Hunith rubbed Merlin's forehead.

"Hey, Merlin, do you want something eat?" Hunith wondered.

"Yes please." Merlin croaked.

"Ok. I'll make you some soup."

Merlin nodded. Hunith went to make Merlin some soup. Merlin tried to get some rest but was cold.

"Father?" Merlin whimpered.

"What is it, Merlin?" Balinor whispered.

"I'm cold."

Balinor sighed and sat next to Merlin. He helped Merlin sit up. Merlin leaned against Balinor. Balinor hugged Merlin close. He covered Merlin up and made sure that he was warm. A few minutes later, he saw that Merlin was almost asleep.

"Are you warm enough?" Balinor asked.

"Yeah." Merlin mumbled. Several minutes later, Hunith came over.

"Merlin, it's time to eat." Hunith calmly said. Merlin opened his eyes.

"He's really cold and weak. We might have to help him." Balinor whispered to Hunith.

"Ok. Merlin, do you want be to help you?"

Merlin nodded. Hunith smiled and helped Merlin eat. Balinor and Hunith helped him get his meal down. When Merlin finished eating, he fell asleep. A few minutes later, Hunith smiled and chuckled.

"What?" Balinor wondered.

"He's asleep. The poor boy is still so pale. I can't believe he's 24. He still looks 18 especially when he's asleep." Hunith replied.

"Yes, he does. When I first met him, I thought that he would collapse. He was so pale and thin. AT first I couldn't believe that he was my son because he looked so sick. Now he looks worse."

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I stopped aging when he turned 5. I don't know why but I haven't aged a bit. I think I can still have kids. I still go through my monthly thing but it's like I'm still 28."

"Yeah and this boy stopped aging when he was 24. When I build our house do you want to try and have another kid?"

"Yes, of course. Let's hope it works."

"We should go to sleep."

So Balinor laid Merlin down while Hunith made their bed. When their bed was ready, they went to sleep. They made sure that they were close to Merlin. When they were asleep, the woman who poisoned Merlin appeared.

"You should have died. You will suffer in your dreams and suffer it alone. You shall have the worst nightmares every time you sleep and not be able to speak about them because you can't describe them. I will take away your sleep. Then your happiness. Soon you will die from insanity." She explained quietly. Then she enchanted a spell on Merlin. With a smile n her face, she left.

Merlin fell into a nightmare. As it got worse, he started screaming. Balinor and Hunith woke up. Balinor saw Merlin and ran to him. Merlin was thrashing in his sleep. Balinor pulled Merlin into a hug and spoke words of comfort to him. Merlin didn't calm down. Then Merlin screamed and woke up. He started fighting against Balinor.

"It's ok, Merlin. It's just me." Balinor whispered. Balinor put his hand on Merlin's forehead when Merlin calmed down. He realized that Merlin had a fever. "You still have a fever."

"Father? What's happening?" Merlin moaned.

"Shh, it's ok. Just go back to sleep. You're still recovering. I know that you had a nightmare. You can tell me if you want to."

"I don't remember."

"It's ok. Everything's ok."

Balinor hugged Merlin as he cried. Balinor looked at Hunith with sadness and fear in his eyes. When Merlin had cried himself to sleep, Balinor sighed.

"He's never been like his. Gaius told me all about his nightmares and if he were here, he would say the same thing. When he does have a nightmare, he can tell you about it. Something's wrong." Hunith said.

"I know. Let's just hope it's his body recovering from the poison." Balinor replied. Balinor gently laid Merlin down. When he did, Merlin moaned and woke up.

"Don't leave me." Merlin moaned.

"Hey, we won't. How about we move you right beside us. Is that ok?"

Merlin nodded. So Balinor moved Merlin closer. Then he got into bed. Merlin put his head on Balinor's stomach. They all fell asleep. Merlin had a few more nightmares but because of his parents, they were not as bad as the first.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Do you think Hunith will get pregnant? Please give me your thoughts.㈴3**


	6. Nightmares

_**Depressione pt.6**_

 **㈴3 Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

In the morning, Balinor woke up to see that Merlin's head was still on his chest. He saw that Merlin had rolled over and looked pale and tired. Balinor smiled and rubbed Merlin's cheek. Merlin whimpered slightly and curled up against Balinor. Balinor smiled and looked at Hunith who was also curled up against him. He kissed Hunith's forehead. Hunith moaned and woke up.

"Hey, my love." Balinor whispered.

"Hey, my dragon. How's our boy?" Hunith answered.

"He's still pale. He looks tired."

"I'm going to wash in the lake and then make breakfast. I'll be right back."

"Alright."

Hunith left and went to wash. Before she went to the lake, she kissed Merlin's forehead. Merlin whimpered and shifted. Hunith went to the lake. Balinor sighed and sat up a bit. Merlin moaned and started moving.

"Sorry, Merlin." Balinor said.

"Father?" Merlin whimpered. Merlin sat up and looked at Balinor.

"Go back to sleep, Merlin."

"I can't. I'm so scared. I keep having nightmares but I don't remember them."

"It's ok. Everything will be ok."

"I don't know if I can believe you."

Merlin began to cry. Balinor pulled him into a hug. Merlin hugged Balinor tightly. Balinor hugged Merlin till he fell asleep. Even as Merlin slept, Balinor hugged him. When Hunith came back, Balinor had fallen back to sleep. She smiled at them. She went to work making breakfast. She finished sewing Merlin's pants. When she finished making breakfast and sewing Merlin's pants, she woke Balinor.

"How is he?" Hunith whispered.

"He's barely able to sleep. He cried himself to sleep. The poor boy is so ill. " Balinor answered.

"I know. It's time to eat. I finished sewing his one pair of pants. You can wake Merlin up if you want to."

"I don't think I will."

Then Merlin started thrashing. Balinor comforted Merlin.

"It's alright, Merlin. You'll be fine." Balinor said. Then Merlin started screaming. Balinor tried to calm him down but instead Merlin pushed away and vomited. Balinor helped Merlin move so that he was vomiting on the ground. When Merlin finished, he cried. He grabbed Balinor's shirt. Balinor and Hunith tried to calm him down. Eventually Merlin calmed down. For the next week, Merlin was like this. Balinor managed to get to work on the house. One morning, Merlin had a nightmare so bad that he spent 5 minutes sweating, vomitin, and coughing to death. Balinor and Hunith were with him.

"I'm so weak." Merlin whimpered.

"It's alright. It just takes time." Hunith answered. Merlin nodded.

"I think I want to get cleaned up."

"I'll take you to the lake." Balinor sighed. Balinor helped Merlin walk to the lake. When they got there, Merlin got undressed and got in the water. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get you a shirt, pair of pants,and a towel to dry off with."

"Can you get my jacket too?"

"I will."

"Thanks."

Balinor went to get Merlin's clothes. When Balinor was gone, Merlin washed himself off. After a few minutes, he got out of the lake. He heard twigs snapping.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Merlin wondered. No one answered. Merlin sighed and about to get back in the water but was attacked. Merlin fought the man. The man hurt Merlin in every way he could. When he was done, he stabbed Merlin. Then he raped Merlin for a second time. Merlin yelled and used his magic to kill the man. When the man was dead. Balinor had finally gotten there. Balinor went to Merlin and covered him with a towel.

"What happened?" Balinor asked.

"H-he attacked me. He assaulted me." Merlin cried.

"Did he sexually hurt you?"

"Yes."

Balinor pulled Merlin into a hug. Then Merlin moaned.

"He stabbed me." Merlin moaned as he laid down. Balinor looked at the wound. It was bleeding a bit.

"Can you get dressed?" Balinor asked. Merlin nodded. "Then get dressed. I'll carry you back." Merlin nodded and got dressed. When he finished, Balinor carried him back to camp. He put Merlin down on his bedroll. Then he went to Hunith. He told her what happened. Hunith and Balinor went to Merlin who was crying. He had his eyes closed and was curled up on his side. Balinor touched Merlin. Merlin screamed and sat up.

"Merlin, it's alright. Let me look at your wound." Hunith said softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so scared." Merlin cried.

"It's fine."

Merlin laid down on his back and looked at his parents. Hunith lifted Merlin's shirt and looked at the wound.

"Balinor, I need several clothes and hot water. I'll need bandages, a needle, and thread." Hunith explained.

"I'll get yarrow too." Balinor answered.

"Thanks."

Then Balinor got to work.

"You need to take your shirt off." Hunith sighed.

"Is it bad?" Merlin whimpered.

"You'll be fine. Just relax."

Merlin took his shirt off. Hunith put a pillow under Merlin's head. Merlin cried in pain as Hunith looked at the wound.

"You'll be fine." Hunith whispered. "Did he beat you?"

"Yes. He did whatever he could to me. He hurt me twice." Merlin answered.

"Your father told me about that. Everything will be fine."

"I don't know that. You can't promise that."

"Shh, it's alright."

She put her hands on Merlin's face.

"You'll be fine." Hunith said.

"My head hurts." Merlin whimpered.

"It's alright."

Then Balinor came over.

"I got what you need." Balinor sighed.

"Good. I'll need you to keep him calm." Hunith replied.

"I will."

Balinor went to Merlin's left side and held Merlin's hand.

"I'm going to use some magic to help with the pain." Balinor calmly said. Merlin nodded. Balinor muttered a spell and Merlin sighed. "Tell me about your friends, Merlin."

So Merlin did. When Hunith finished treating Merlin's wound, Merlin was almost asleep. Hunith rubbed Merlin's cheek.

"Go to sleep." Hunith whispered.

"Cold." Merlin slurred. Balinor grabbed a couple of blankets and covered Merlin up. Merlin closed his eyes and went to sleep. As Hunith and Balinor cleaned up, Balinor looked at the sky.

"I should have brought something so that we don't get wet. Merlin's most likely still sick." Balinor sighed.

"Let's pray that God will hold back the rain till you finish the house." Hunith replied. A few hours later, Merlin woke up from a nightmare.

"When will this end?" Merlin groaned after spending 10 minutes vomiting.

"Soon."

Then they heard horses.

"You guys stay here." Balinor ordered.

 **Who do you think it is? Tell me your thoughts. ㈴3**


	7. The Wooden Dragon

_**Depressione pt.7**_

 **㈴3Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Balinor got up and went to see who it was. Merlin and Hunith followed. Hunith covered Merlin's shoulders with a blanket. When Hunith and Merlin got to Balinor, they saw Gwaine, Leo, and Percival.

"Gwaine, I thought you were dead. Percival told me you were dead." Merlin said.

"I was. The druids saved me. They managed to cure me. I wasn't actually dead. You though; you look like death." Gwaine answered.

"Yeah. Feel like it too."

"Speaking of death that's part of why we are here. Gaius passed away in his sleep a few nights ago." Leon explained.

"No. He can't be."

"I'm sorry Merlin. He packed all your things after Balinor left. He would want you to have them. The queen also sent us to help you. She knew that you weren't going back to Ealdor. We're here to help you."

Merlin dropped his blanket and then stumbled off.

"Merlin!" Hunith said. She tried to follow Merlin but Balinor stopped her.

"Let him grieve." Balinor sighed. Then he turned to the knights. "Thank you. I could use all the help I can building the house. I know Merlin wants to help but he shouldn't and can't. We should set up the tents." Balinor picked up Merlin's blanket. They all went back to camp with the horses. It took them a short time to put the 2 tents up. When they finished, it started to rain. They were all in their tents. The knights shared a tent and Hunith and Balinor shared a tent.

"Balinor, we need to find Merlin. He'll get sick." Hunith warned.

"I know. I'll go get him."

Balinor grabbed a blanket and went out to find Merlin. After looking for several minutes, he found Merlin. Merlin was sitting on a big stone. Balinor could hear him cry. He went to Merlin's side and sat on the stone. He put the blanket on Merlin's shoulder and then hugged him close.

"For almost 7 years, he cared for me and watched over me. Now he's dead. I should have been with him. It's all my fault." Merlin cried.

"No. It's not your fault. It'll never be your fault. It never was. We need you. Please don't do this to yourself. I cared about Gaius too. He was my friend. He wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. Please don't." Balinor explained.

"He was there for me when I needed him. Even when I didn't need him. I can't bare this alone."

"Then don't. You're not alone. We will be there for you. Your mother and I will be there for you."

"I know. Thank you."

"I love you so much, Merlin."

"I love you too."

Merlin shivered and closer his eyes. He let his head rest on Balinor's shoulder.

"I'm really cold now." Merlin shivered.

"Let's get you someplace warm. Your mother will be worried." Balinor replied.

"I'd like that. Thing is, I don't think I can walk."

"It's alright."

Balinor put Merlin's left arm around his neck. Balinor put his right arm around Merlin's ribs. They walked back to camp. When they got there, they went into the tent.

"Oh, Merlin. Don't do that to me again." Hunith exclaimed as she went to Merlin and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." Merlin mumbled.

"It's alright now. Both of you need to go to bed. You could get sick."

"I'm fine." Balinor sighed.

"Bed. Both of you."

So Balinor and Merlin went to bed. They laid down on their bedrolls next to each other. Hunith covered Merlin and Balinor up. Merlin rolled onto his side and went to sleep. Hunith went to work making dinner. Balinor watched Merlin and Hunith.

"He looks so sweet and innocent." Balinor sighed.

"I know. " Hunith sighed.

"I'm so happy that I have you two."

"Me too."

Then Merlin moaned and started thrashing slightly. Hunith went to Merlin and put a hand on his arm.

"It's alright, Merlin. You'll be fine." Hunith whispered.

"I don't feel good." Merlin whimpered.

"It's alright. Just go back to sleep."

"Can I see my bag?"

"Sure."

Hunith gave Merlin the bag. Merlin opened it up and saw his clothes and valuables. He saw his wooden dragon and picked it up. Balinor saw it.

"You still have it." Balinor said.

"Of course I do. It was the one thing I had that made me feel close to you."

Merlin put the bag next to him and laid down. He kept the wooden dragon in his hand. He rolled onto his side and went to sleep.

"Whenever he came to Ealdor, he would sleep with the wooden dragon in his hand. Gaius said that almost every night, he would fall asleep with it in his hand. Gaius said that it helped him to sleep peacefully and without nightmares." Hunith sighed.

"I enchanted it so that he would sleep peacefully. He had a nightmare the night I made it." Balinor replied. Then Leon, Gwaine, and Percival came in.

"Our tent burnt down thanks to Gwaine." Leo said.

"We have enough room. Get settled. I'm making us dinner. Just be quiet; Merlin is sleeping." Hunith answered. So the trio did as they were told. Gwaine smiled when he saw that Merlin was holding the wooden dragon.

"Whenever we went hunting, he would sleep with that wooden dragon in his hand." Gwaine said.

"I made it for him when we met and I found out he was my son." Balinor answered.

"Well atleast now, he gets to know his father."

"Dinner's ready." Hunith said. Balinor gently shook Merlin. Merlin woke up.

"Merlin, do you want dinner?" Balinor whispered. Merlin nodded and sat up. Hunith gave him a bowl of soup. They all ate. Merlin finished last. When he finished, Hunith gave him some clothes.

"Get changed then go back to sleep." Hunith ordered. Merlin nodded and got changed. He changed his pants and put a shirt on. When he was done, he went to sleep. A few hours later, everyone was asleep. Merlin started thrashing. Layers of sweat covered his forehead.

TBC

 **Tell me your thoughts? Do you think the nightmares will stop? If so, tell me how.㈴3**


	8. The Crystal Cave

_**Depressione pt.8**_

 **㈴3 Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

After several minutes, Merlin started screaming and crying. Everyone woke up. Balinor ran to Merlin and took the dragon from his hand. He grabbed Merlin and calmed him down. After screaming and crying for several minutes, Merlin burst into a coughing fit. Balinor helped Merlin cough. When it was over, Merlin cried.

"It's ok, Merlin. You'll be fine. Just go back to sleep." Balinor whispered.

"I can't." Merlin cried. Hunith went to both men.

"You can lay down next to us."

"Alright."

"Is he ok?" Leon wondered.

"He's been like this for a while. Hopefully he'll be fine." Hunith sighed. Balinor gently moved Merlin so that he was next to Balinor and Hunith. Everyone went back to sleep. In the morning, everyone but Merlin was awake. It had stopped raining outside. Hunith stayed in the tent with Merlin who was sleeping. The others were outside working on the house. It was around noon when Merlin woke up from a very bad nightmare. Hunith calmed Merlin down. When she calmed him down, she realized that he was burning up. "Oh, Merlin. You are burning up."

"I don't feel good." Merlin moaned.

"It's alright. Just get some rest."

"Mother, something's wrong."

Then Merlin had a seizure.

"Oh no. What's happening? Merlin?!" Hunith gasped. Then she went outside. "Balinor, something's happening to Merlin." Balinor ran into the tent. Merlin was still having a seizure.

"He's convulsing. His fever is too high. When this is over, I'm going to calm his fever. I'm going to need a lot of water. When he wakes, he'll be delusional. He might fall into a coma. He might die. We might have to take him to the Crystal Cave. If he's not better by the morning, I'm going to take him there." Balinor explained. When Merlin stopped convulsing, Balinor got a bucket of water and tried to calm Merlin's fever. Merlin woke up that night.

"Mother? Father? Where are you? Gaius?" Merlin moaned.

"We're here, Merlin. It's me, Merlin. It's your mother. Your father's here. Gaius is here too. He's trying to find a way to make you better. Alright?" Hunith whispered.

"It's hot in here."

"It will be for a while but you'll get better. Just go back to sleep."

Merlin nodded and went to sleep.

"He's so weak and pale." Hunith cried.

"He'll be fine. He's strong." Balinor whispered.

"I know but I'm scared. He's so ill."

"I know. I am too."

"He's slowly getting worse."

"I know but he'll be fine. Tomorrow morning we'll leave early. The crystal cave will heal him. We should get some rest."

"I can't. I'm so scared."

"It's alright. I am too."

Balinor hugged Hunith as she cried. They stayed that way for an hour. Then Merlin coughed. Hunith and Balinor went to Merlin's side and helped him. The knights woke up. Merlin began coughing up blood. Balinor and Hunith looked at each other.

"I have to take him now." Balinor said.

"I'll prepare the horses." Leon replied.

"Thanks."

Even though Merlin was weak and very ill, he reached for Hunith's hand and held it. He looked at her.

"I'll be fine. I'll get better. We'll be back soon." Merlin whimpered.

"I know. I love you so much." Hunith whispered.

"I love you too, mother."

Hunith kissed Merlin's forehead. Merlin smiled and kissed her cheek. Then Balinor put a hand on her shoulder. Merlin closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"We need to leave." Balinor sighed. Hunith nodded. Balinor went to Merlin's side and picked him up. Blankets and all. "Come on, my boy." Merlin groaned in his sleep. Balinor carried Merlin out of the tent where Leon was waiting with the horses. "Leon, hold him while I get on the horse."

"Alright."

Balinor handed Merlin to Leon, then he got on the horse. When Balinor got on the horse, Leon handed Merlin to Balinor. Then Balinor rode as fast as he could to the Crystal cave. When he got there, he took Merlin inside. He took Merlin to the crystals. Then he laid Merlin down, and kissed his forehead. Merlin moaned and woke up.

"Father?" Merlin rasped.

"It's alright. You'll be fine. Just go to sleep while I fix us some lunch." Balinor whispered.

"It hurts to do anything."

"Shh, it'll get better."

Merlin nodded. Balinor wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes. Balinor shushed Merlin.

"You'll be fine. You have fought so hard and you are so strong. You're strong than me. You have fought since the day you were born." Balinor explained.

"I'm so tired. I don't want to fight anymore." Merlin cried.

"I know. You'll be fine. Soon you won't have to fight."

Merlin nodded. Then he went back to sleep. Balinor sighed and made lunch. Half an hour later, Balinor had finished making lunch. He put the broth in a bowl and then went to Merlin. He gently woke Merlin.

"Merlin, you need to wake up. You have to eat." Balinor ordered. Merlin moaned and woke up. Balinor put the bowl down and helped Merlin lean against the wall. Merlin cried out in pain.

"My back hurts." Merlin groaned. Balinor grabbed 2 pillows and put them behind Merlin's back. Merlin sighed.

"Let's get some food into you."

"Alright."

Balinor feed Merlin. Merlin was only able to eat a few bites.

"I can't eat anymore. I don't feel good." Merlin mumbled.

"Alright. Let's get you healed from this illness." Balinor sighed. Merlin nodded and coughed up blood. Balinor carried Merlin to the middle of the crystal cave. Then he chanted a spell. All the crystal glowed. Merlin gasped as he felt light surround him.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? tell me your thoughts.㈴3**


	9. Suffering

_**Depressione pt. 9**_

 **㈴3Hello, hope you're having a good day.**

When it was over, Merlin coughed. Balinor pulled him into a hug.

"You'll be fine. Everything will be ok. You just need to rest. We'll go home tomorrow." Balinor whispered.

"Ok. I need help. I can barely breathe." Merlin gasped.

"It'll be ok. Just breathe."

Merlin nodded. Balinor picked Merlin up and carried him back to his bed. He laid Merlin down and kissed his forehead. Merlin had fallen asleep. Balinor smiled at Merlin. Then he went to get some rest. For the rest of the day, Merlin recovered. The next day, Balinor made them breakfast. Merlin ate what he could. When Balinor and Merlin finished eating breakfast, Balinor went to work cleaning up and preparing to leave. When Balinor was done, Merlin and Balinor left and went home. When they got home, Hunith ran to them and hugged Merlin.

"Oh Merlin. You're safe." Hunith cried.

"I'm fine." Merlin replied.

"Come sit down. You look tired."

"Alright."

Merlin followed Hunith to the lake. They sat down and watched as the knights worked on the house. Balinor took care of the horse and stuff. Then he went to help on the house.

"They're almost done with the main room and bedroom. Soon we'll be in there while Balinor builds a room for you and a guest room." Hunith sighed.

"It's nice. I wish I could help." Merlin answered.

"In a few days, when you're stronger. You're still recovering. Besides I need someone to love as your father works."

Hunith hugged Merlin. Merlin kissed her cheek.

"Love you, mother." Merlin whispered.

"Love you too." Hunith replied. Hunith kissed Merlin's forehead. Merlin fell asleep in Hunith's arms. An hour later, Balinor came over.

"How is he?" Balinor asked.

"He fell asleep. He's so tired."

"He's so sweet."

"I know. He was giving me a hug and fell asleep. I literally can't move. Can you carry him to bed?"

"Sure."

Balinor picked Merlin up and carried him into the tent. He put Merlin on his bedroll. Merlin moaned but didn't wake. Hunith covered Merlin up and then kissed his forehead. A few days later, Merlin was able to help build the house. By noon, they finished building part of it. It was enough for them to live in the house. By the end of the day, they had finished half of Merlin's room. That night, they slept in the house. Merlin slept next to his parents in his parents' room.

"Mother, I don't want to sleep. I still have really bad nightmares." Merlin cried.

"I know. That's part of the reason you're sleeping in our room till it stops." Hunith answered.

"Ok."

Merlin rolled onto his side and went to sleep. A few hours later, Merlin had a nightmare. He woke up and quietly grabbed a knife. He took it to his wrists and cut himself. He kept cutting. He started to cry more and more till he was sobbing. Then Balinor came up behind him and hugged him close. He grabbed Merlin's hand and took the knife out of his hand. Merlin let him. Balinor put the knife on the floor and pulled Merlin so that his back was against his chest.

"It's ok, Merlin. Everything is ok." Balinor whispered. Merlin sobbed till he couldn't anymore. Balinor held him the whole time.

"I'm sorry. I'm so weak." Merlin cried.

"No, you're not. You're grieving. You'll get through this. Your mother and I will help you."

Balinor laid Merlin down and went to light a candle. He came back and looked at Merlin's arms.

"Tell me what it was about." Balinor said.

"I can't explain it." Merlin replied.

"Well, it obviously bad because these cuts are long and deep."

"It hurts."

"It will hurt."

Balinor cleaned Merlin's cuts. Merlin hissed and groaned in pain as Balinor cleaned his wounds. When Balinor finished, he bandaged Merlin's arms.

"Why can't I tell you? I want to but can't. I don't know why. I try to but when I do, my mind goes blank." Merlin explained.

"I know. I want you to try and tell me in your mind. Show me." Balinor answered. SO Merlin did but couldn't. Then Balinor uttered a spell. Merlin gasped and cried out in pain. Balinor could sense a spell. When it was over, Balinor hugged Merlin as Merlin moaned. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Then Hunith woke up.

"What happened?" Hunith asked.

"He has a spell on his mind. It gives him nightmares and prevents him from talking about it. I recognize the spell. It was Viviene. Morgana and Morgause's mother." Balinor explained sadly.

"What? I didn't know she was still alive." Merlin answered.

"Well, obviously she is. I've always been able to stop her. Like Merlin could stop Morgana."

"Can you do it?"

"Yes but it will be painful."

"Do it."

So Balinor did the spell. When he did, Merlin screamed. Balinor hugged Merlin. When it was over, Merlin cried himself to sleep.

"I never knew that someone could cry so much in an hour." Balinor sighed.

"When he was little, there was a lot of tearful nights. Gaius said that some nights he would cry. He's always struggled with nightmares. I hope this stops. He needs peace. Some nights he'd cry so much that he would start coughing. Sometimes the coughs would turn into vomiting. When that happened, I'd sleep on the floor next to him so that I would be there when he needed me. I still do." Hunith explained.

"He's so pale looking. He's light and very thin. He needs to gain weight."

"He won't. His body burns it off to quickly."

"He doesn't look as healthy as he should but he is healthy and strong."

"I know."

TBC

 **Poor Merlin. One thing after another. Do you thing he'll find peace? Tell me your thoughts. Please.㈴3**


	10. Tired

_**Depressione pt.10**_

 **㈴3 Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

In the morning, Merlin woke up in his father's arms. He moaned causing Balinor to wake. He looked at Merlin.

"Hey, do you feel better?" Balinor wondered.

"A bit. I'm still tired and weak. My throat hurts." Merlin replied.

"I'll get you some water. Just get some rest."

"Ok."

"I'll be right back."

Balinor went to get Merlin some water. Merlin laid down and got some rest. He saw that Hunith was still in bed sleeping. He got up and went to her. He sat down on his parents' bed and touched his mother's shoulder. Hunith moaned and woke up. She saw Merlin and sat up.

"You feeling better?" Hunith asked. Merlin nodded. "What's wrong?"

"I need a hug." Merlin replied.

"Come here."

Hunith gave Merlin a hug. Merlin hugged back. Balinor came in and smiled.

"I have your water, Merlin." Balinor said. Balinor sat down and gave the cup to Merlin. Merlin drank what he could. When he was done, he gave the cup to Balinor. "I'll go get us some breakfast." Balinor kissed both Hunith and Merlin on the forehead and went to make breakfast. Merlin fell asleep on Hunith's shoulder.

"Hey Merlin." Gwaine loudly greeted as he walked into the room. Merlin jumped and woke up. He saw Gwaine and sighed.

"What?" Merlin sighed.

"I heard you had a bad night. I wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm just really tired. You guys need to be quieter. I want to get some sleep."

"Ok. Hope you get better."

Then Gwaine left the room. Merlin moaned and fell back to sleep. When Balinor came back in with breakfast, Hunith was also asleep. Balinor smiled and kissed Hunith's cheek. Hunith woke up and sighed.

"I have breakfast. Should I wake Merlin?" Balinor whispered.

"Yeah. He needs to eat something." Hunith sighed.

"Ok."

So Balinor woke Merlin. Merlin moaned and tried to go back to sleep.

"Merlin, you need to eat. Then you can sleep." Balinor said. He picked Merlin up and woke him up. Merlin woke up and looked at Balinor.

"I don't want to eat. I'm so tired." Merlin mumbled.

"Well, you're going to eat."

The 3 ate breakfast. Merlin ate what he could and then went back to sleep.

"He only ate half his breakfast. Usually, he eats all of it. He really must be tired." Hunith sighed.

"Yeah. Viviene was always pure cruel. When Viviene was mad, she would always get her revenge. Let's hope she dies of old age." Balinor answered.

"She's after revenge for her daughters."

"Yeah. I think she was the one who poisoned Merlin. I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well, she knows how to make a mother very angry."

"And a father."

"If she hurts him again, I'll kill her."

"Me too. He needs peace not to have a death threat over him."

Hunith and Balinor finished breakfast and then went to work. Merlin slept most of the day despite the noise. When it was time for dinner, he was still asleep. Balinor and Hunith smiled when they saw him still sleeping.

"You wake him while I get his dinner. He needs to eat." Hunith whispered.

"Ok." Balinor answered. Balinor went to Merlin while Hunith got Merlin's dinner. Balinor shook Merlin gently. Merlin moaned and woke up.

"What?" Merlin moaned.

"You need to eat and then go sleep in your own bed."

"DO I have to?"

"Yes."

"I'm really tired."

"You're always tired."

Then Hunith came in with Merlin's dinner. Merlin ate what he could then went back to sleep. Balinor and Hunith ate dinner. When they sat on the bed and talked.

"He's so pale and tired but he's adorable." Hunith whispered.

"He'll soon return to his normal self." Balinor answered.

"I don't know if that person still exist. He's lost so much. Seen so much."

"Yeah but he'll be fine. We'll be able to help him. He'll need it."

"I'm so afraid that Viviene might hurt him again."

"Me too."

Then Merlin sighed in his sleep.

"Should we move him? I don't want to." Hunith wondered.

"Well, I can move his bed in here. Then move him to it so that he's comfortable." Balinor replied.

"Ok."

So Balinor grabbed Merlin's new bed and moved it into Hunith and Balinor's room. He moved so the bed so that it was a few feet away from Hunith and Balinor's bed. Then he put Merlin on the bed. Then covered him with the blankets. Merlin groaned and shifted in bed.

"I should go clean the dishes." Hunith said.

"Ok. I should get him more water. When he wakes, he'll be thirsty." Balinor answered. So they both went to work. Balinor got Merlin's cup of water and put it on the night table. Then he went to finish building the table. A couple hours later, Balinor and Hunith went to bed. For the next week, everyone except Merlin was busy. Balinor and the knights, finished, Merlin's room, the guest room, and two other bedrooms. Balinor put a bed next to the fireplace for Merlin. Merlin spent most of his time sleeping. One afternoon, he woke up and went into the main room. He saw the 4 bedrooms.

"Where are there 4 bedroom?" Merlin asked.

"Your mother and I want to have kids." Balinor replied.

"Good. I don't like being an only child."

"Go lie down on the bed. You look tired."

"Why are you so tired?" Hunith wondered.

"I haven't really slept peacefully in a few years." Merlin mumbled as he went to lie down on the bed. The next day, Leon, Percival, and Gwaine left.

"We'll come visit you soon." Gwaine said as he hugged Merlin.

"Thanks."

Then the three knights left.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Tell me your thoughts. ㈴3**


	11. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I will not be posting any chapter for any of my stories. I'm going to be visiting my family for about 2 weeks. When I get back I'll work very hard. Just pray that everything will go right.**


	12. Hunih's pregnant

_**Depressione pt.11**_

 **Hello, hope you're having a good day.**

For the next 5 months, Merlin recovered with his parents' by his side. He slept in the main room. One night, Merlin woke up coughing. Balinor heard him and came out. He went to Merlin's side and helped him sit up. When Merlin stopped, Balinor gave him a cup of water. Merlin drank a bit of water and tried to calm down.

"Are you ok?" Balinor asked. Merlin nodded. "Do you feel sick?"

"No. Just tired." Merlin moaned.

"Ok. You need anything?"

"No. I'm fine. I just want to sleep."

"Ok."

Balinor kissed Merlin's forehead. Merlin went back to sleep. Balinor went back to bed. That morning, Hunith woke up feeling strange. She sat up and realized that she had felt that way before. She put a hand on her stomach. She didn't feel anything but she knew. She got up and went to make breakfast. As she made breakfast, Merlin woke up. He sat up and watched as Hunith worked. He knew that something wasn't right.

"Mother, are you ok?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Hunith lied.

"No, you're not. Something's bothering you."

"It's nothing."

Then Hunith groaned. She grabbed the chair next to her. Merlin ran to her.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Merlin questioned.

"I think I'm pregnant." Hunith panted. Then she collapsed. Merlin grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Father!" Merlin shouted. Merlin carried Hunith to the bed. He laid her down just as Balinor came out. He saw Merlin and Hunith and ran to them.

"What happened?" Balinor asked.

"I don't know. She collapsed. I asked if she was ok."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she thinks she's pregnant."

Balinor put a hand on Hunith's stomach. He felt a faint kick.

"She most likely is. Only your magic could tell." Balinor sighed.

"How?" Merlin questioned.

"You know how."

Merlin put a hand on Hunith's stomach and tried to feel the baby. Then he saw two babies.

"It's twins. She's pregnant with twins." Merlin gasped. Then Hunith woke up. She saw the two and tried to sit up. Balinor stopped her.

"Don't sit up." Balinor said.

"What happened?" Hunith asked.

"You collapsed. You're pregnant."

"How do you know?"

"Merlin's magic. You're pregnant with twins."

"I am?"

"Yes. You should get some rest."

"What about breakfast."

"I'll take care of it." Merlin replied as he squeezed Hunith's hand. Hunith nodded. Merlin rubbed Hunith's forehead. "Go to sleep, mother." Hunith nodded and went to sleep. Balinor covered Hunith with a blanket. Merlin made breakfast. As Merlin and Balinor were eating breakfast, Balinor noticed how Merlin barely ate.

"What's wrong?" Balinor sighed.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"I'm worried about her. When she was pregnant with me, she nearly died."

"But you were born powerful. These two might not have magic."

"I know. I just can't watch her suffer."

"I know. Before I left Ealdor, she collapsed. She said that she was fine. Thing is, she wasn't. Now I know why she collapsed. She was pregnant with you."

Merlin smiled and tried to eat.

"I'm grateful that you're here. You're a better person than I ever was." Balinor said.

"Well, I wouldn't be here if not for you. You saved my life." Merlin answered. Tears formed in Merlin's eyes. "I was dying. You helped me. You're a better man than me."

"You saved my life too. When you came, I was lost. I lost the will to live. You gave me something to fight for."

"Thanks."

They finished breakfast. Merlin and Balinor got to work. They worked outside for most of the day. When they went inside that night, they were both sweaty and tired. Merlin went in his room and laid down on his bed.

"I can't remember when I worked that hard." Merlin sighed.

"You did good today." Balinor replied.

"Thanks." Then he sat up. "I need to start dinner."

"No. I'll do it. You should rest."

"You want me to wake Mother. She's been asleep all day. She needs to drink something."

"Ok."

SO Merlin and Balinor went back into the main room. Merlin got a cup of water and went to Hunith. He gently shook her shoulder.

"Mother." Merlin said. Hunith woke up and moaned.

"What?" Hunith moaned.

"You need to drink something. Father's making dinner. You need to eat."

"I don't feel too good."

"I know but you need to."

"Ok."

Merlin gave Hunith the cup of water. Hunith drank what she could. When she was done, Merlin helped her sit up. He grabbed another blanket and covered her up. Then he put a hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up." Merlin gasped.

"I'm tired." Hunith panted.

"Father, I need a bowl of cold water and a cloth."

"Ok." Balinor replied. He did what Merlin said. Merlin took the cloth and put it in cold water. Then he wiped the sweat off of Hunith's face while Balinor made dinner. When Balinor was done, Hunith was lying down on the bed panting and groaning. Merlin had tears in his eyes. When Hunith fell asleep. Balinor kneeled down next to Merlin. He looked at Merlin and saw that he was crying. Balinor pulled Merlin into a hug. Merlin cried into his shoulder. After several minutes, Merlin looked up at Balinor.

"I'm so scared. I don't want her to die." Merlin cried.

"The best we can do is put a spell on the babies and give her a small healing spell every several hours till she recovers." Balinor answered.

"I'll do it."

"You need to be careful. It could kill you. The spell is very powerful but you have to do it twice and a small healing spell."

"I know."

"You could collapse. It can kill you. You're already exhausted. This will make it worse."

"I'm the only one powerful enough to do this. I can handle it. If she comes close to death. I'll heal her with my magic. I've done it before."

"Yes, your mother told me. She said that last time you did it. It took a week before you recovered."

"I'll be fine."

Merlin did what he had to do. When he was done. He gasped and collapsed against Balinor.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Will Hunith be ok? Will Merlin be ok? Tell me your thoughts.**


	13. Pneumonia

_**Depressione pt.12**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Merlin?" Balinor asked. Merlin didn't answer. Balinor laid Merlin on the floor and moved Hunith to their bed. Then he put Merlin on the bed in the main room. Merlin moaned in his sleep. Balinor covered Merlin with a blanket. Then he went to check on Hunith. He smiled and kissed Hunith's lips. Then he went out and finished making dinner. When he finished dinner, Hunith woke up. Balinor got her a bowl of soup.

"Hey, I got you some soup." Balinor whispered.

"I can't eat." Hunith answered.

"You need to."

"Where's Merlin?"

"He used a healing spell to help you heal and a spell to protect the babies. He passed out. He's ok. He's in the other room sleeping."

"Why did he do it?"

"For you."

Balinor helped Hunith eat the soup. After a few bites, Hunith stopped eating. She fell asleep. Balinor sighed and took care of Hunith's dishes. Then he ate his dinner. When he finished, he shook Merlin's shoulder. Merlin moaned and woke up.

"You need to eat." Balinor ordered.

"No. I need to sleep." Merlin moaned.

"No, you need to eat. You're exhausted and weak."

"Just let me sleep."

"Eat. It'll give you strength. You need it."

"Fine."

So Merlin ate as much as he could without vomiting. When he was done, Balinor took the bowl and spoon and cleaned them. Then he kissed Merlin's forehead.

"Go to sleep." Balinor said.

"Is mother ok?" Merlin wondered.

"She's better. You need to sleep. It'll help you tomorrow."

"I know. I knew that it would wear me out but I didn't know that it would wear me out this much. I'm so weak."

"Then go to sleep."

Merlin nodded and went to sleep. Balinor smiled and went to bed. Then next morning, he woke to Hunith and Merlin coughing. He went out and saw Merlin in his bed moaning and coughing. He kneels down next to Merlin and checked him over.

"It hurts." Merlin moaned.

"It will. Just go to sleep." Balinor whispered. He put his hand on Merlin's forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm so cold."

"Shh, it's ok. You'll be fine."

Then Merlin started panting and thrashing.

"I'm so hot. I can't breathe." Merlin panted.

"I'm going to get some blankets. Just relax." Balinor said.

"I can't. I don't need blankets. I'm so hot."

"It'll help you recover. Then I'll make you some soup."

"I'm tired."

"Just sleep."

Balinor got up and went to get some blankets. He came back and saw Merlin taking his shirt off.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Balinor asked as he went to Merlin.

"I'm so hot." Merlin replied.

"I know. Lie down."

Then Merlin burst into a coughing fit. Balinor dropped the blankets and went to Merlin. He pulled Merlin into a hug. Merlin grabbed onto Balinor as he coughed. When Merlin finished coughing, Hunith came in. Balinor looked up and saw her.

"Balinor, what's wrong with Merlin?" Hunith questioned. Balinor went to her and helped her sit down.

"He's got the same illness as you. You need to go back to bed. It'll help you." Balinor answered. Balinor helped Hunith back to bed. He covered her up and checked her fever. "Oh no. Merlin."

"What is it?"

"No wonder why he passed out. He didn't just give you a healing to help with your illness. He healed you completely."

"Oh. That boy. If he doesn't stop doing things like this, he'll die."

"I know. I'll be right back. I need to go check him."

Hunith nodded. Balinor went out and saw Merlin trying to get up.

"Merlin, lie down right now!" Balinor ordered.

"I'm fine." Merlin panted. Balinor grabbed him and laid him down.

"I know what you did."

"What?"

"You healed your mother and took her place. You placed the illness on yourself."

"It would have killed her."

Balinor sighed. He covered Merlin up in three blankets.

"Go to sleep." Balinor whispered. Merlin went to sleep. Balinor went to work making breakfast. As he was making breakfast, Hunith came back. "You should be in bed."

"I'm fine, Balinor. I just wanted to watch over Merlin while you make breakfast." Hunith replied. She grabbed a chair and went to sit down next to Merlin's bed. She sat and watched over him. Then she heard Merlin wheezing. "Balinor, he's wheezing."

"I just realized that. It's loud. Whatever's causing him to be wheezing must be bad."

Balinor walked over and put his ear on Merlin's chest. Then he checked Merlin's pulse.

"What's wrong with him?" Hunith asked.

"I think he has pneumonia." Balinor replied.

"Oh no. Balinor, last time he had that, he nearly died."

"How long ago was that?"

"Two years ago."

"He's so weak. How bad was he on the first day?"

"Not as bad as this. Gaius said that he was weak and feverish but he wasn't coughing. He had a slight fever but it wasn't as bad as this. I didn't come till the next day, when he started getting much worse."

"When did he start coughing up blood?"

"On the 5 day. Why?"

"When did he recover?"

"After 2 weeks. Balinor, tell me what's going on. You're scaring me."

"I just need to know how bad it was last time."

"It was really bad."

"He's been coughing all morning. This is worse. I'm going to make some remedies to help him recover."

"Gaius did that but it didn't help him."

"I'm going to put healing enchantments in them to help him."

Hunith nodded. Balinor finished making breakfast and then gave a bowl of soup to Hunith. Then he woke Merlin up.

"Merlin, you need to eat." Balinor said.

"No. I'm too tired." Merlin groaned.

"You can sleep when you're done eating."

Merlin sighed. Balinor helped him sit up. He helped Merlin eat the soup. Hunith watched Merlin as he ate. She knew that he was very ill. As Merlin was swallowing, he started coughing.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Tell me your thoughts.**


	14. Dragons

_**Depressione pt.13**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Balinor hugged Merlin as he coughed up blood. Merlin grabbed Balinor and squeezed every time he coughed. When Merlin was done, he started gasping. Balinor helped Merlin lie down.

"It hurts." Merlin whimpered.

"It's ok. Just breathe." Balinor whispered. "Just breathe with me."

Merlin nodded and did as he was told. Eventually, he fell asleep.

"Balinor, he coughed up a lot of blood. It hasn't even been a day." Hunith cried. Balinor went to her and hugged her as she cried.

"I know. I'll make the medicine. Just watch over him." Balinor replied. SO they went to work helping Merlin. Balinor made several vials of medicine. Then he took one and poured a tiny bit into the water. Then he enchanted the water. Then he sat down on the bed next to Merlin and woke him up. Merlin slowly opened his eyes and coughed a couple times. Blood splattered out of his mouth. Hunith wiped the blood from Merlin's face. "Merlin, you need to drink this. It will help you."

SO Balinor helped Merlin sit up. Merlin drank the whole cup of water. When he was done, he laid down. Balinor smiled at him. He put his hand on Merlin's forehead.

"Good boy. We're proud of you. Do you feel any better?" Balinor whispered.

Yes. I still feel really horrible but it's easier to breathe." Merlin panted weakly.

"Ok. Go to sleep."

Merlin nodded and went back to sleep.

"He's so pale." Hunith whispered.

"I know but what I gave him should help. It'll help heal him by keeping the blood where it needs to be. We'll need to wake him every couple of hours and give him something to help him. We should let him rest as much as possible." Balinor explained.

"Ok."

"I just hope he recovers. I should make that poultice."

SO Balinor made the poultice for Merlin. When he finished, he enchanted the poultice. When he was done, he put the poultice under Merlin's pillow. Merlin moaned weakly.

"Father?" Merlin moaned.

"I'm here. Just sleep. You'll be fine." Balinor whispered.

"No. It hurts. My chest hurts. I can't breathe."

Then Merlin started gasping and panting. Hunith came out.

"What's going on? Why's he gasping?" Hunith asked. Merlin's lips started turning blue. All the color that was in his face drained. Merlin started coughing up globs of blood.

"I don't know but he's dying." Balinor answered. "I need to get him calmed down."

Then Balinor started chanting a spell. As he was chanting the spell, Merlin stopped breathing. As soon as Balinor finished, Merlin gasped and went into a coughing fit. Balinor pulled Merlin into a hug.

"It's ok. You'll be ok. Just go to sleep." Balinor whispered. Merlin fell asleep. Balinor got him settled. Then he went to Hunith.

"What happened? Why is he reacting this way?" Hunith questioned.

"I don't know. He shouldn't be. He's on the brink of death. I was able to give him a temporary healing spell but it won't last long. We need a dragon. Thing is Kilgarrah is too old and Aithusa is too young."

"I don't think so. Merlin said that Aithusa healed Morgana and most likely gave her immortality."

"I heard that white dragons have that ability but who knows if its true."

"What will happen if we don't? He's immortal. He can't die."

"No but he will fall into a coma and when the immortality wears off, he'll die. His body will be too weak."

"I'd rather have my baby live for who knows how long and live when the spell wears off. I don't want to watch my baby suffer for a long time only to die because he body's too weak. I want to look into his blue eyes everyday. I want to see him smile and hold my hand. I want him to play with his baby siblings. I want him to watch them grow up."

"I know. Me too. I'll summon both. If Aithusa can't do it alone, Kilgarrah can help her."

"Ok. I'll go watch over him."

"Ok."

So Hunith went and sat down next to Merlin. She held his hand. She kissed his forehead. Balinor went outside and summoned Kilgarrah and Aithusa. When they came, thy bowed.

"It's been a long time, old friend." Kilgarrrah said.

"I know. I need your help. Merlin is dying. He's close to slipping into a coma. If that happens, then he'll die as soon as the spell wears off." Balinor answered. "How powerful is Aithusa?"

"Very powerful for a young dragon."

"Is she powerful enough to save him?"

"Yes but she will need me to watch over her."

"Ok. I'll go get him."

So Balinor went inside and picked Merlin up. He carried Merlin outside. Hunith followed.

"The warlock is very weak. He does not have long." Kilgarrah said. Then Aithusa breathed on him. Merlin gasped and coughed. He opened his eyes and looked up at Balinor.

"Hey, Merlin. It's ok. You'll be fine." Balinor whispered. Merlin saw Kilgarrah and Aithusa. Balinor helped him up.

"Kilgarrah. Aithusa." Merlin panted. Aithusa went to Merlin and nudged him. Merlin smiled and rubbed her head. He saw that she was still limping. "Can you speak?" Aithusa tried to but couldn't. Merlin sighed and bent down in front on her. He put a hand on her and chanted a spell.

"Merlin, no. You're too weak."Balinor warned.

"I'm fine." Merlin answered. Then he collapsed against Aithusa. Balinor picked Merlin up.

"Get the warlock to bed." Kilgarrah ordered. Balinor nodded and walked inside. He stopped when Kilgarrah spoke. "Balinor, keep him alive. He is needed." Balinor nodded. Then the dragon's left. Balinor and Hunith went back inside. Balinor laid Merlin down in bed. He covered Merlin up.

"When he wakes, he'll need to get cleaned." Balinor sighed.

"I'm going to lie down. The twins are kicking hard." Hunith replied.

"Ok."

Hunith kissed Balinor. Then she went to lie down in bed. Balinor cleaned up and made sure that Merlin was ok. It was night when Merlin woke. Balinor sat in the chair sleeping. Hunith came in and put a hand on his shoulder. Balinor woke up and looked at her.

"He'll be fine. He'll most likely wake us up in the middle of night. Like he always does." Hunith said.

"I know. I guess it's too late to take him to the lake." Balinor sighed.

"Yeah. Come on."

SO they went to bed. Merlin woke during the night. He got up and shivered as the cold air hits him.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Tell me your thoughts.**


	15. Babies

_**Depressione pt.15**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

The fire had gone out. Merlin got up and went to his parent's room. He slept on the floor in the room. Merlin started crying. Then Balinor woke up and saw Merlin on the floor crying. He sat up and sighed. He kneeled on the floor and picked Merlin up and hugged him.

"What's wrong, Merlin?" Balinor asked.

"I had a nightmare." Merlin cried.

"You're cold. Did the fire go out?"

"Yeah. I think I did it."

"You probably did. You've done it several times. Let's get you back to bed."

"Ok. Can I give mother a kiss?"

"Ok. I'll go light the fire again."

"Ok."

SO Merlin went to give Hunith a kiss. He tickled her slightly. Hunith woke up.

"Hey, sweetie." Hunith whispered. Merlin kissed her cheek and gave her a hug. Hunith hugged back.

"I love you, mother." Merlin said.

"I love you too. Go to bed before your father comes and gets you."

"No. I want to hug you."

"Soon, you'll be able to hug the twins."

"I know."

"Go to sleep."

"Ok."

Then Merlin kissed Hunith's cheek again. Then he went to the main room. Balinor had gotten the fire going. Merlin moaned and laid down in bed. Balinor covered Merlin with a few blankets. Then he kissed Merlin's forehead.

"I love you." Balinor whispered.

"I don't love you." Merlin teased. Balinor poked Merlin. Merlin started laughing.

"You little pain. I love you."

"Love you too."

Then Balinor went back to bed. They fell back to sleep. In the morning, Merlin woke to Balinor kissing his forehead and Hunith rub his back. He moaned.

"Merlin, breakfast's ready." Hunith whispered.

"I'm tired." Merlin moaned.

"I know but you need to eat and then you need to get cleaned up."

"Ok."

So Merlin got up. He went to the table and sat down. Balinor gave him a bowl of soup. Merlin started to eat. He ate slowly.

"Merlin, you need to eat more." Balinor said.

"I know. It's just..." Merlin sighed.

"Just what?"

"I don't know. I just feel too upset to eat."

"It's the depression. Just eat as much as you can."

"Ok."

So Merlin ate what he could. When he was done, he laid down on his bed.

"Hey, you need to go get cleaned up and get changed." Hunith ordered.

"I'm tired. I just want to sleep." Merlin moaned.

"I know but you stink and you're dirty."

So Merlin groaned and went to his room and got a change of clothes. Then he went to the lake and took his clothes off. He got in the water and washed the dirt off of his body. Merlin saw all the scars on his body and sighed. He realized that he was very thin and pale. He could practically see every bone in his body. Then he heard twigs snap. He looked up and saw Balinor.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" Balinor asked.

"Yeah." Merlin sighed. Balinor sighed and sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel so pathetic. Look a me. I'm Emyrs and yet I can't even keep myself healthy."

"Hey, you've suffered. You've lost a lot. You were eventually going to break."

"Yeah but as soon as Arthur died, I broke. I'm so weak."

"Stop beating yourself up. You're alive. You're going to be a big brother. You have a family. You did what you could. Your destiny is not fulfilled. Stop beating yourself up."

"I can't."

"Come get dressed."

Merlin got out of the lake and wrapped himself up. He sat next to Balinor.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't live. I'm just so exhausted and worn. My heart hurts. My head hurts. I can't do this." Merlin cried.

"I know." Balinor replied. "I understand."

"No, you don't. No one does."

"I do. I know what it's like to lose your family. To lose those that you loved and cared about. To feel like you've failed. I was alone for twenty years. I didn't get to watch you grow up. I hate Uther for that but now I get to watch you. Even though you aren't growing up."

They both laughed.

"I love you, Merlin. Hunith loves you. Yes, you've lost a lot but you've gained a lot. I'm back. You're about to be a big brother." Balinor said.

"Thanks. I just don't know how long I can do this. I fear that even you and mother won't be able to help me." Merlin answered.

"I know. Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

"Yeah."

"Get dressed. You've been ill too many times."

"Ok."

SO Balinor got up and left. Merlin got dressed. Then he went back to the house. He put his clothes in a basket. Merlin helped his parents the best he could.

* * *

 **5 months later**

One day, Merlin was outside. He saw Hunith working in the garden. He saw her wince and groan as she bends over. He goes to her.

"Mother, you can't be doing this. It's too dangerous. You're in pain." Merlin said.

"No, Merlin. I'm fine." Hunith answered.

"No, you're not."

Then Hunith groaned in pain.

"The babies are coming." Hunith panted.

"Ok. Let's get you inside." Merlin calmly answered. He helped Hunith inside. "Father!" Merlin took Hunith to her bed and helped her in bed. Then Balinor came in. He saw Hunith and went to her side.

"Merlin, you should go." Balinor suggested.

"No, I'm staying. I can help. I know more than you do." Merlin replied.

"Merlin, don't make me order you."

"Balinor, let him stay. He can help. I need someone to hold my hand." Hunith panted.

"Ok." Balinor answered. Merlin kneeled next to Hunith and held her hand. For several hours, everyone was under stress. Finally, Hunith gave birth to a girl and boy. All three were happy. Balinor and Merlin checked to make sure the babies were ok.

"Are they ok?" Hunith asked breathlessly.

"They're fine." Merlin answered as he handed the girl to Hunith.

"What about the boy?"

Then Balinor came over with the boy.

"He's fine. He just fell asleep." Balinor sighed.

"Lucille and Luke." Hunith said.

"Ok. Lucille and Luke it is."

Then Hunith handed Lucille to Merlin.

"Hey, Lucy." Merlin greeted as he looked at Lucille.

"Great. He nicknamed her first." Balinor sighed. Then he handed Luke to Hunith. Then Merlin winced as he moved his hand.

"I think mother broke a bone in my hand. It hurts."

"Let me look."

So Balinor took a look at Merlin's hand. He used magic and saw that Merlin did have a broken bone in his hand. He healed Merlin's hand.

"Thanks." Merlin said.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Tell me your thoughts.**


	16. Percival

**_Depressione pt.16_**

 **Hello, hope you're having a good day.**

"I didn't know you had the tight of a grip, mother." Merlin said.

"Well, I was giving birth to twins." Hunith answered.

"Merlin, should probably go to bed." Balinor suggested. "Hunith, needs to rest."

"Do I have to?" Merlin moaned.

"Don't make me order you."

"Fine."

So Merlin handed Lucille to Balinor and went to bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Balinor put the twins in bed and went to cover Merlin up. He saw that Merlin was asleep and covered him up. Then he kissed his forehead and went to bed. For the next few months, everyone adjusted to life with the twins. They all lost sleep over the twins. One night, Luke was crying. Merlin woke up and groaned. He got up and went to get Luke. He picked Luke up and shushed him.

"You need to be quiet. The rest of us need to sleep." Merlin whispered. He rocked Luke back to sleep. Then he put Luke in bed and went back to sleep. As Luke and Lucille grew, Merlin got sicker and weaker. One day, Leon and Gwaine came. Everyone went out to greet them. Lucille and Luke were 14.

"What happened?" Balinor asked.

"I'm sorry. Percival died. He died from an infection. He was wounded in battle and his wound got infected." Leon explained.

"No." Merlin gasped quietly. Tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. Percival was married. He had three kids. Merlin, Gwaine, and Jane. His funeral is in two days. We thought you would want to come." Gwaine sighed.

"Yeah."

"Lucille, Luke, go get packed." Hunith ordered. They all got packed. They went to Camelot. When they got to Camelot, Gwen ran out to meet them. She hugged Merlin. Merlin hugged her back.

"I've missed you." Gwen whispered.

"Me too." Merlin answered.

"I'll have a servant show you to your chamber. We have two cots put In the room for the twins."

"Thank you."

SO they got settled. Then Merlin went to see Gwen.

"Merlin, what do you want?" Gwen asked.

"I just want to see how you've been. It's been a long time." Merlin wondered.

"As well as can be expected."

"I was also wondering if I could meet Percival's wife and kids."

"Sure."

SO Gwen took Merlin to Percival's chamber and meet his family.

"My lady." Percival's wife said.

"Rebecka, this is Merlin." Gwen greeted.

"Hello."

"Hey, I just wanted to say how sorry I am about Percival's death. He was a really good friend." Merlin said.

"Thank you." Rebecka answered. "Come in and meet the kids. They've heard a lot about you."

"Ok."

SO Merlin went in. He saw three kids sitting at the table.

"Come here." Recbecka said. The kids came over. "This is Merlin."

"Hey, I'm sorry about your father. He was a good friend." Merlin answered. Rebecka put a hand one of her son's shoulder.

"This is my son, Merlin."

"The one who's named after me."

Then little Merlin smiled sadly. Merlin turned to little Gwaine.

"You must be Gwaine." Merlin said.

"Hello." Gwaine mumbled. They Merlin turned to Jane.

"And you must be Jane. You look a lot like Percival." Merlin sighed. "How old are you?"

"5." Jane replied.

"I'm 13 and Gwaine's 10." Little Merlin answered.

"Wow. You guys are young." Merlin said. He got to know the three kids. An hour later, he went back to his chambers. He sat down at the table and sighed. Hunith came over and hugged him.

"I went to go visit Percival's family. His oldest son is only 13. Merlin's 13, Gwaine's 10, and Jane's 5. They're too young to go through this." Merlin explained.

"I know. Something else is on your mind. What is it?" Hunith replied.

"Leon and Gwaine. It's been nearly 15 years and they haven't aged a bit."

"Have you talked to them?"

"Not yet."

"Maybe you should."

"Ok. Just not now."

Hunith kissed Merlin's forehead. A few hours later, Merlin went out to the training ground. He saw Leon and Gwaine training with some of the knights. When training was over, they went to Merlin.

"What are you doing here?" Leon asked.

"I wanted to talk to you. Both of you." Merlin answered.

"About what?" Gwaine wondered.

"Why you haven't aged."

"What do you mean?"

"Gwaine, it's been 15 years since we last saw each other. Both of you haven't aged a bit since then. Why?"

"We don't know."

"I think I might know. Let's go talk."

SO they went to Leon's chamber.

"So what's your theory?" Leon asked.

"I think Gwaine became immortal when the druids healed him after Morgana pretty much killed him. I think you, Leon, became immortal when Cenred's men attacked you and you were nearly killed." Merlin explained.

"Makes sense."

"Yeah, a lot of sense."

Merlin went back to his chambers. It was for dinner. Merlin ate dinner with his family. When they were finished, they talked.

"Gwen couldn't find enough cots. Luke, you'll have to sleep on the floor." Balinor said.

"What? Why me?" Luke questioned. "Why not Merlin?"

"You know why, Luke." Merlin sighed.

"Yeah because of your back."

"Not just my back. My whole body."

"Why can't I sleep in Merlin's bed?"

"Because you will literally kill me. Besides, I need the space."

"Sometimes I hate you, Merlin."

"Yeah and you are a pain in the butt."

"Boys, stop it." Hunith ordered. "Luke, you will sleep on the floor."

"Fine." Luke sighed. An hour later, everyone went to bed. It was midnight when Merlin had a nightmare. He started screaming and thrashing. Hunith and Balinor woke up. They went to Merlin and calmed him down. Balinor shook Merlin's shoulders.

"Merlin, it's ok. You're fine." Balinor whispered. Merlin gasped and calmed down. Then he started crying.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen?**


	17. Luke and his grudge

_**Depressione pt.17**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Balinor hugged Merlin as he cried. Eventually Merlin fell back to sleep. Hunith and Balinor went back to bed.

"I'm really scared about Merlin. He's been so depressed and weak. He's been crying a lot and he's been sick." Hunith explained.

"I know. I wish there was something we can do. All we can do is be there for him." Balinor answered.

"I know. It just hurts to see him suffer. I gave birth to him and I had to raise him alone. Now to see him suffer, I just want to take it away."

"I just wish he never had to suffer. I blame Uther for his suffering."

"At least Uther's dead."

"Yeah."

Balinor and Hunith were about to fall asleep when Merlin stirred in his sleep. Balinor got up and calmed Merlin before he was able to wake up. Balinor went back to bed.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to move his bed closer to our bed." Balinor sighed.

"Ok. We should get some sleep." Hunith replied. SO they went to sleep. The next day, Merlin had his bed moved closer to his parents' bed. The day of Percival's funeral, everyone who knew Percival were very emotional. After the funeral, Merlin went to Rebecka and the kids. He hugged them and comforted them. That evening, Merlin was with his family. Leon, Gwaine, and Gwen were with them. Merlin was falling asleep on Hunith's shoulder. Gwaine was next to Merlin. He saw that Merlin was almost asleep. He poked Merlin in the ribs. Merlin gasped and woke up.

"Gwaine!" Merlin exclaimed sleepily.

"Merlin, you should get some rest. You need it." Hunith suggested as Merlin started to get comfortable.

"No, I'm good."

Balinor reached over and flicked Merlin in the back of the head.

"Ow." Merlin groaned. He looked at his father.

"You heard your mother; go get some rest. We don't need you getting ill." Balinor ordered.

"I'm too tired."

Balinor sighed and got up. He picked Merlin up and carried him to bed. He put Merlin on the bed. Then he covered him up. Merlin rolled onto his side and went to sleep.

"We'll need to wake him soon so that he can get changed." Hunith sighed.

"I know but he should get some rest before we do." Balinor answered.

"I know."

"He's so different." Gwen said.

"Yeah. Well, it has been 16 years since Arthur died." Balinor answered.

"I miss Arthur so much. I miss Elyan too. I'm grateful that I still have Leon, Gwaine, and Merlin. I'm lucky that a few of my brothers are still with me. Percival was protect when Elyan and Arthur died. He made it seem like it was his duty."

"Merlin told me a lot through his letters. I missed him so much when he was here. Every night, I kept expecting for him to come in the house and give me a hug. Every morning, I woke hoping to see him still sleeping or looking down at me with tears in his eyes from the nightmares. Now, I have him back and I don't want to let him go."

"He still looks as sweet and innocent as he was when I met him. Every time I look into his eyes, I see pain and suffering."

"He shouldn't be suffering like this." Balinor sighed.

"He was always different. There were days were I thought he would crack under the stress but he was always strong." Leon explained.

"I tried to get him drunk but that didn't work." Gwaine said.

"Of course it wouldn't. He knew what it would do to his magic." Hunith answered. Balinor saw that the twins were tired.

"We should all go to bed." Balinor suggested. Gwaine, Gwen, and Leon left. They all went to bed. As Balinor and Hunith were getting ready for bed, they woke Merlin.

"What?" Merlin moaned.

"You need to go get ready for bed."

Merlin got and went to get ready for bed. When he was done, he all but collapsed onto his bed. He rolled onto his side. Hunith covered Merlin up with a blanket. He kissed his cheek.

"I love you." Hunith whispered.

"Love you too." Merlin mumbled. Then Balinor rubbed Merlin's forehead.

"Love you, my little dragon." Balinor said.

"Love you too, father." Merlin slurred before falling asleep. Balinor and Hunith went to bed. The next day, Merlin and his family went home.

"Mother, can I help you in the garden?" Lucille asked when they got home.

"Sure." Hunith answered.

"I know what Merlin's doing to do. He going to be the lazy brat that he is." Like scoffed. Merlin tackled Luke to the ground. Merlin punched Luke.

"I'm not a brat. I'm your older brother. You just have a grudge against me." Merlin yelled when he got to his feet. Then he walked away mumbling," you need to learn what life is."

"What did you say?" Luke angrily shouted.

"I said that you need to learn what life is. You have treated me like dirt since you were little but I still love you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. Now shut up before I throw you into the lake."

Then Merlin went inside to take care of his stuff.

"Luke, you had it coming. Merlin does love you." Lucille sighed.

"Just shut up." Luke mumbled. Hunith and Balinor looked at each other. They sighed sadly. Everyone went inside and got settled. Merlin took his bag and threw it at the wall. Lucille was at the door. Merlin sighed and sat down on his bed. Lucille went to sit next to him. She hugged Merlin. Merlin hugged her back.

"You two should be grateful that you don't have to suffer like I do." Merlin said.

"I am. Why does Like hate you?" Lucille asked.

"He doesn't hate me. He just has a grudge. I don't know why but I do pray for him."

"Why don't we pray right now?"

"Ok."

"God, please help Merlin and Luke get along. Help Luke to see that Merlin does love him. Help him to get over his grudge."

"God, help me to love him unconditionally like you love us. Help him to not be so angry. Help us to grow close. Amen."

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Do you think Luke will get over his grudge?**


	18. Sara

_**Depressione pt.18**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

One day, Merlin was outside working when a druid camp came through. He saw a girl with them. He smiled at her. She smiled back. The druids stayed in the woods near the lake. Merlin helped the girl put her tent up.

"Here, let me help you with that." Merlin said. He helped her.

"Thanks." She answered.

"My name's Merlin."

"My name's Sara."

"Beautiful name."

"Thanks."

Merlin helped Sara put her tent up. When they were done, he smiled at her.

"My family's going to have dinner soon. You should come." Merlin said.

"I'd like that." Sara answered.

"just be careful. I have an eighteen year old brother and sister. My brother is really rude."

"It's ok. My family is abusive. They hate me."

"I'm sorry."

They went to Merlin's house. They went in. Everyone was in the main room.

"Guys, this is Sara." Merlin said. Everyone greeted Sara. They sat down and ate dinner.

"How did you meet Merlin?" Hunith asked.

"I was having a hard time putting my tent up. He helped me. He invited me." Sara answered. Sara and Merlin looked at each other. After dinner, they went to Merlin's room.

"I don't sleep in here a lot. I sleep out in the main room." Merlin said.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"I keep having nightmares."

"About what?"

"It's a long story."

"I like long stories."

SO Merlin told her. When he had finished, she smiled.

"You probably hate me." Merlin said.

"No, I love you." Sara answered.

"Ok, tell me about your life."

"I'm the oldest of 3. Both are boys. My parents didn't want girls. They only wanted boys. They treated me like a slave. They'll be mad when they find out that I'm here."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"I don't live with them but they still hate me."

"How old are you?"

"23."

"I'm a year old but really I'm about 44 years old."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I'm old."

"Yeah but you really are Emrys."

"Yeah. I hate sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because I've seen a lot of my friends die."

"I really love you."

They laughed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Sara said.

"No, it's just, I love you too." Merlin answered. They kissed.

"I should go home."

"I take you. Don't want your family to hurt you."

"Thanks."

So they walked outside.

"Mother, father, I'm going to take Sara home." Merlin said.

"Ok." Hunith answered. Merlin and Sara went outside. Merlin saw Sara shiver slightly. He took his jacket off and gave it to her.

"Here. Don't want you to be cold." Merlin said.

"What about you?" Sara asked.

"I'll be fine."

Sara put the jacket on her.

"Can I put my arm around you?" Merlin wondered.

"Sure." Sara replied. So Merlin did. They walked to Sara's tent. When they got to the tent, they saw Sara's parents. Merlin pulled her closer. "Mother, father, what are you doing here?"

"Where were you, girl?" Her father demanded.

"She was at my house having dinner with me and my family." Merlin answered.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Merlin but to the druids, I'm known as Emyrs. Now leave Sara alone."

"You know nothing about her. She's a curse."

"No, she isn't. You are. Both of you. Now leave."

Her parents left.

"Get your clothes. You're going to stay at my house. We just finished building a few more rooms at our house. You can stay in the guest room." Merlin said.

"Ok." Sara replied. She got her clothes. They went back to Merlin's house. They went in.

"Is it ok if Sara stays?" Merlin wondered.

"Sure. Why?" Balinor asked.

"Her parents."

"Ok."

So Merlin took Sara to the guest room.

"I'm sorry if this is all happening to quick but after seeing the kind of parents you have, I didn't want them to hurt you." Merlin explained.

"It's ok. I feel like I can breathe now." Sara answered.

"I'll leave you to get settled."

"Merlin, thank you."

"Your welcome."

Merlin was about to leave.

"Merlin." Sara said. Merlin stopped.

"Yes?" Merlin answered.

"I'm scared. Can you please just stay?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Merlin closed the door. He help Sara get settled. Then they sat on the bed and talked. An hour later, Merlin sighed.

"It's getting late." Merlin sighed.

"Merlin, the reason I asked you to stay..." Sara answered.

"It's ok. I know that you're scared. I understand. I still love you."

"Thank you."

They kissed.

"You should get some sleep." Merlin said.

"Ok." Sara replied. Merlin went to his room. He got ready for bed. When he was getting dressed, Sara knocked on his door.

"Come in." Merlin answered as he was grabbing his shirt. Sara came in.

"I just wanted to give you your jacket back."

"oh, thanks."

Sara saw some of his scars. Merlin put his shirt on. He took his jacket and put it on the bed.

"I knew you had scars but that many." Sara gasped.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said.

"It's ok. I'm just shocked."

Merlin saw the tears in Sara's eyes. He pulled her into a hug. Sara cried. She let out all the pain and fear she felt. Merlin just hugged her. Eventually, Sara collapsed. Merlin carried her to bed. He laid her down and covered her up.

"Go to sleep." Merlin whispered.

"Ok." Sara answered. Sara rolled over and went to sleep. Merlin went to the main room and went to sleep. He slept peacefully. That morning, he woke up and went to get dressed. When he was done, he saw that Sara wasn't in her room.

"Has anyone seen Sara?" Merlin wondered.

"She went outside." Lucille replied.

"Thanks."

Merlin went outside. He saw Sara sitting on the rocks near the lake. He smiled as the wind blew through her long blonde hair. He saw how fair skin she was. He went to her. He sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin asked.

"Better." Sara replied. She looked at Merlin. Merlin felt his heart melt when he looking into her hazel eyes.

"Breakfast will be ready soon."

"I know."

Merlin wrapped his arm around Sara. He kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I love you." Merlin whispered.

"I do too." Sara replied.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Will Sara bring the happiness Merlin needs?**


	19. Wounded

_**Depressione pt.19**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Then Sara's parents came over. They grabbed Sara. Sara's father had a knife.

"Come on. We're leaving." Sara's father said.

"No, leave me alone. Let me go." Sara shouted.

"Leave her alone!" Merlin demanded.

"No." Sara's father answered.

"I said, leave her alone."

"And I said no."

Then Merlin used his magic and threw Sara's father back. The knife cut Sara's stomach and arm. Sara ran to Merlin. Merlin pulled her close. Sara's father didn't move. Merlin glared angrily at Sara's mother.

"If you wish to not suffer the same fate as your husband than I suggest you leave and never come back. Take his body with you." Merlin said. Sara's mother did.

"You will one day, regret that you met Sara." Sara's mother answered as she left.

"Old witch." Merlin mumbled. Sara laughed. Merlin laughed as well. Then Sara collapsed against Merlin.

"Merlin, I'm bleeding." Sara weakly panted. Merlin saw the blood.

"It's ok. We just need to get you inside."

SO they went inside. Merlin helped Sara to her room. He helped her lie down. He looked at Sara's wounds. He was cautious with the wound on her stomach. He pressed gently. Sara cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry." Merlin whispered.

"It's ok." Sara answered.

"I'll be right back. I need to get my parents. They can help."

"Ok."

SO Merlin went to get his parents. He told them what happened. The three went to go see Sara. Hunith looked at Sara's wounds.

"It's ok, Sara. You'll be fine. Just try to relax."

Balinor took Merlin out of the room.

"No, I want to be with her." Merlin said.

"I know you do but Hunith is treating her wounds. You don't need to be in there." Balinor answered.

"I need to be with her."

"I know but not now."

Merlin tried to fight against his father but couldn't. They went to the main room. Merlin sat down on the bed. Balinor gave him his breakfast. Merlin didn't take it.

"I can't eat." Merlin said.

"I know you love her but you need to eat." Balinor sighed.

"It's my fault that she was wounded. I forgot about the knife. I should remembered."

Balinor put the bowl down. He grabbed Merlin's hands.

"Look at me." Balinor ordered. Merlin did. "This isn't your fault. Sara could be dead if you hadn't done what you did. You saved her life."

"But she's still hurt."

"But she's alive. Now eat."

Merlin ate a few bites but was too worried about Sara. Several minutes later, Hunith came out.

"She'll be fine." Hunith said. Merlin went to see Sara. He saw her in bed covered with a blanket. Sara had her eyes closed. Merlin sat on the bed and held her hand. He kissed her cheek. Sara opened her eyes. She was covered in sweat.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"Tired." Sara answered.

"You look tired."

Merlin took a wet cloth and wiped the sweat off of Sara's face and shoulders. Sara shivered slightly.

"Sorry." Merlin whispered.

"It's ok. It just felt good." Sara moaned. Merlin saw Sara's arm.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Sort of. It's fine. I can handle it."

Sara smiled at Merlin. Merlin smiled back.

"Merlin, I'm fine. Don't worry." Sara said calmly.

"This is my fault." Merlin replied.

"No, it's not. It's my parents' fault. Thanks for killing my father."

"Your welcome. Get some rest."

"I will. I need a kiss."

Merlin and Sara kissed. When they pulled away, Sara rolled onto her side and went to sleep. Merlin covered her up and watched over her. He stayed with her all day. He managed to fall asleep. Hunith came in and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How's Sara?" Hunith wondered.

"She's tired and weak." Merlin answered.

"How about you?"

"I'm fine."

"You look tired. Go sleep in your bed."

"I can't. I just want to stay by her side."

"Ok. I'll go get a blanket. It's getting cold."

"Tomorrow, I get wood for the fireplace in here."

"Ok."

SO Hunith got a blanket for Merlin. She saw that Merlin had fallen asleep. She covered him with the blanket. Then she left. The next day, Sara was better. She had the strength to get up and move around. Merlin was outside getting wood for the fireplace in Sara's room. Sara came out. She had a blanket covering her shoulders. She went over to Merlin. Merlin stopped what he was doing and hugged Sara.

"You should be resting." Merlin whispered.

"I know but I couldn't. I just wanted to be with you. I love you." Sara answered.

"I love you too."

They kissed. When Merlin pulled away, he smiled.

"I wish we could do something before winter comes." Sara sighed.

"We will. Tomorrow, we can go ride the horses. We can have a picnic." Merlin replied.

"I'd like that. A day with just us."

"Exactly."

Merlin walked Sara back inside. Then he went back outside to finish working. By the time night came, Merlin was finished. He carried the wood inside. He went to Sara's room and built the fire. When he was done, he went to Sara.

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"Better. My wounds throb a bit but I can handle it." Sara replied. Then Lucille came in.

"Dinner's ready." Lucille said. So Merlin and Sara went to have dinner.

"Will you be ok for the night, Sara?" Balinor wondered.

"Yeah. My room is warmer thanks to Merlin." Sara answered.

"Good. The whole house is warmer thanks to Merlin."

"My back and arms hurt." Merlin moaned. Sara rubbed Merlin's arm. Merlin winced and sighed. "That feels better."

"Good." Sara replied.

"Maybe if you weren't so lazy you wouldn't be sore." Luke said.

"Shut up, Luke." Merlin sighed.

"Well, I am right. Like I always am."

Merlin looked at Sara.

"Arrogant." He whispered. Sara laughed.

"Yes, he is." Sara agreed.

"Yes, I am what? Smart?" Luke asked.

"No, arrogant."

"I am not arrogant."

"Yes, you are. You are very arrogant."

Then they heard a scream outside.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen?**


	20. Pregnant

_**Depressione pt.20**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

They all ran outside. Aithusa was flying around. The druids were scared. Sara grabbed Merlin. When Aithusa saw Merlin, she landed. Merlin and his family calmed everyone down. Merlin approached Aithusa with Sara attached to him.

"It's ok. It's just Aithusa." Merlin said. Merlin touched Aithusa's head. He kneeled next to Aithusa. "What's wrong?" Aithusa blew on Merlin and showed him. Merlin saw Killgarrah take his final breathe. Merlin pulled away and felt tears in his eyes. "Killgarrah's dead?" Aithusa nodded. "Ok. Leave." Aithusa did. Merlin stood up.

"I know. Aithusa showed me as well. I'm so sorry." Sara whispered. Then Merlin's family came over.

"Killgarrah is dead." Merlin tearfully sighed. Balinor hugged Merlin. They both could feel the pain. They went inside. Sara walked with Merlin to her room.

"We don't have to go on that picnic tomorrow."

"No, I want to. I need someone to help me and I need something to do."

"Ok. You'd better be up early."

"I will."

They kissed and went to bed. The next morning, they got up early and got what they needed. They saddle two of the horses and rode through the woods. They had fun. They were running and laughing before lunch. Merlin grabbed Sara.

"You finally caught me." Sara said.

"Of course I did." Merlin answered. They kissed. "We should eat lunch."

"Ok."

So they found a place to eat lunch. Merlin laid the blanket out on the ground. They were in a field. Sara got the food out. They ate lunch and talked about kids.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" Sara wondered.

"Yeah. I want kids. I just never found the right person and when I thought I did something would happen." Merlin replied. "What about you?"

"I want kids."

"Girl or boy?"

"I don't care. I just want a kid."

"Me too."

"How many?"

"A lot."

"I want about 6 or 7."

"Why are we talking about kids?" Merlin wondered.

"Because I want to." Sara answered. When they finished lunch, Merlin put his head on Sara's lap. "It's peaceful here."

"Yeah."

"You look so tired."

"You look beautiful."

Sara smiled down at Merlin and kissed him. Merlin kissed back. Several minutes later, Sara laid down next to Merlin. Merlin kissed Sara's forehead. They laid next to each other for an hour.

"Do you want to go to the lake? There's one nearby." Merlin asked.

"Sure." Sara answered. SO they got cleaned up and went to the lake. They took their shoes off. Merlin took his jacket off. They got in the lake.

"AT least the water's warm."

"Yeah."

Sara went to Merlin and wrapped her arms around his neck. Merlin wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Sara splashed water at Merlin.

"Sara." Merlin said. He splashed water at Sara. They laughed. They played for a couple of hours. A couple hours, Merlin sighed. "We should get dried off. It's getting late."

"Ok. We can get the blanket back out and dry off." Sara suggested.

"Ok."

So they got out and got the blanket out. They laid down on the blanket and got dried.

"I'm so wet." Sara sighed.

"Me too." Merlin replied. An hour later, it was starting to get dark.

"We should go home, Merlin." Sara whispered.

"Ok."

So they got cleaned up and went to their horses. They went home. It was late when they got home. Merlin helped Sara off of her horse. They went inside.

"You two are wet." Hunith said.

"We were at a lake for a while." Sara explained.

"Both of you get dressed and go to bed."

SO Sara and Merlin went to their rooms and got dressed.

* * *

 _6 months later_

Merlin and Sara were walking outside.

"I need to ask you something." Merlin said.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Of course I will."

They kissed happily. A few weeks later, they got married. One morning, Merlin woke up and saw that Sara was looking at him.

"Good morning, my love." Merlin whispered.

"Good morning." Sara answered. Merlin kissed Sara. "Did you have any nightmares?"

"No."

"Good."

Merlin got up and went out to get their breakfast. He saw that his mother was in pain. He could sense a baby in Hunith.

"Mother, are you pregnant?" Merlin asked.

"No. At least I don't think so." Hunith panted. She put her hand on her stomach. She felt a baby kick. "How did you know?"

"I could sense magic."

"I should get your breakfast."

Hunith got Merlin and Sara's breakfast. Merlin took the breakfast back to his room. Sara was still in bed resting.

"You brought breakfast." Sara sighed. They ate breakfast.

"My mother's pregnant. The baby has magic." Merlin said.

"Wow. That would explain why she's been so tired."

"Yeah."

"You know, we could try to have kids."

"Ok."

They smiled and finished breakfast. A few months later, Sara woke up feeling sick. She felt something kick. She woke Merlin. Merlin woke up and moaned.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"Our wish is going to come true. We're going to be parents." Sara whispered. Merlin looked into her eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

Merlin was so happy that he kissed Sara. He put his hand on Sara's stomach. He felt the baby kick. He smiled happily. They both fell asleep feeling the baby kick. They woke a few hours later and got dressed. They were happy. They went out to have breakfast with Merlin's family. As they were having breakfast, Balinor realized how happy the two were.

"Ok. Why are you two so happy?" Balinor asked.

"Because we are going to have our first child." Sara answered.

"Congratulations!" Hunith exclaimed as she got up and hugged Sara and Merlin. Balinor hugged them and then Lucille hugged them. Luke didn't but Merlin and Sara knew that would happen. They looked at each other and sighed.

TBC

 **The next chapter will deal with the birth of both kids.**


	21. Rest

_**Depressione pt.21**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

 _3 months later_

Everyone was working outside. Sara was helping Merlin with the animals. They were feeding the horses when Sara winced.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"It's nothing." Sara answered. Then Sara winced again. Merlin saw it and went to her.

"Something's wrong. You're in pain."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"The baby. I'm in a lot of pain."

"Let's go inside. We're done with the animals."

"Ok."

SO they went inside. Sara sat down on the bed. Merlin got Sara a cup of water. He gave Sara the cup. Sara drank what she could. When she was done, she panted.

"Lie down." Merlin said as he took the cup. Sara nodded. She laid down as Merlin took care of the cup. Then he went back over to her. "DO you feel better?"

"A little bit." Sara answered.

"Get some rest."

Sara went to sleep. Merlin watched over her. An hour later, Hunith and Balinor came in.

"What's wrong with Sara?" Hunith asked.

"She was in pain earlier. We came back inside and I told her to rest." Merlin answered.

"I hope she's ok."

Then Sara opened her eyes.

"Merlin?" Sara moaned. Merlin grabbed her hand and squeezing it gently.

"What is it?" Merlin wondered.

"I don't feel good. I just want to rest in our bed."

"Ok."

Merlin gently picked Sara up and carried her to bed. He put Sara on their bed. He was about to cover her but Sara stopped him.

"No, don't cover me." Sara panted.

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"Go get Hunith."

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to give birth. This baby isn't going to wait any longer."

Merlin got up and went to get Hunith.

"Mother, Sara's about to give birth." Merlin said. Balinor, Hunith, and Merlin went to their room. Hunith went to Sara and checked her over.

"You're right." Hunith answered. They did what they could for Sara. An hour later, Hunith was breathless. She groaned painfully. Balinor and Merlin saw it.

"Mother, go rest. We can handle this." Merlin suggested.

"Balinor, I'm going to give birth."

"Are you sure?" Balinor asked.

"Yes."

Balinor and Merlin looked at each other.

"Go take care of her. I can handle this." Merlin ordered.

"Ok." Balinor answered. So Balinor and Hunith went to their room. Balinor helped Hunith as she gave birth. A few hours later, Merlin and Sara heard a cry from Hunith and Balinor's room.

"We're almost there." Merlin calmly said. Within minutes, Sara gave birth to a boy. "It's a boy."

Sara gasped and relaxed. Merlin made sure that the baby was ok.

"Is he ok?" Sara asked. Merlin came over. He had wrapped the baby in a blanket.

"Only time will tell." Merlin answered. He sat down on the bed and gave the baby to Sara.

"He's so tiny."

"Yes, he is."

"Jonathan."

"I like that. Jonathan Percival."

"Yes."

Then Lucille came in.

"Mother gave birth to a girl. They named her Isabelle." Lucille said.

"Tell them that Sara gave birth to a boy and we named him Jonathan." Merlin answered.

"Is he ok?"

"Only time will tell."

Then Lucille left. Merlin looked at Sara and saw how tired she was. He put his hand on her knee.

"Go to sleep. I'll watch over him." Merlin whispered. Sara nodded. She gave Jonathan to Merlin. She got comfortable and then went to sleep. Merlin held Jonathan in his arms. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Balinor came in. He went over to Merlin.

"How are they?" Balinor wondered.

"Sara's fine. She's sleeping. I'm holding Jonathan. We should probably watch him closely. I don't know if he's ok." Merlin explained.

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure."

Merlin gave Jonathan to Balinor. Balinor used magic and made sure that Jonathan was ok.

"He's fine right now." Balinor whispered.

"Thanks. How's mother?" Merlin answered.

"She's fine. She's holding Isabelle. Isabelle is a lot like you. Only difference is, is that she's bigger."

"They were only born minutes apart."

"Yeah. Lucille loves Isabelle. She got a chance to hold her and she loved it."

"Let me guess, Luke is in his room."

"Yeah."

"One day."

"Yeah, I know."

Merlin sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Balinor asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Merlin sighed.

"You need to rest."

"I can't. Not till Sara's ok. She needs her rest. When she's well enough, I'll try to rest."

"You need to be careful."

"I will."

"Go sit down."

"Fine."

Merlin sat down and sighed. Merlin was so tired that he fell asleep. Balinor smiled and went out to get Lucille.

"Lucille, hold Jonathan in Merlin's room. Both Sara and Merlin are exhausted and Jonathan needs to be watched carefully." Balinor explained as he gave Jonathan to Lucille.

"Ok." Lucille answered. Lucille went to Merlin's room and held Jonathan. Then Luke came out.

"Luke, finish what Lucille was doing and cut those vegetables." Balinor ordered.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because Lucille is busy. Merlin and Sara are resting. Someone has to watch Jonathan closely. I told Lucille to hold him."

"Why can't Merlin do it?"

"He needs his rest."

"He's so lazy."

"He does more than you. You just whine about everyone."

"Where are you going? Why can't you do it?"

"I'm going to make sure that your mother and sister are ok."

Then Balinor went to his room where Hunith was holding Isabelle.

"How's our little girl?" Balinor asked.

"She's fine." Hunith whispered.

"When Merlin wakes, he needs to see his little sister."

"Who's watching Jonathan?"

"Lucille."

"Good. Both of them need to rest."

"Yeah."

Sara woke up a few hours later. She saw Lucille holding Jonathan.

"Where's Merlin?" Sara wondered.

"He's in the chair sleeping." Lucille answered.

"I need to feed Jonathan."

"Ok."

So Lucille gave Jonathan to Sara. Lucille left the room. Sara looked over to Merlin.

"Merlin, wake up." Sara said. Merlin didn't wake up. Sara took her cup of water and weakly splashed the water on him. Merlin woke up and groaned.

"What?" Merlin moaned.

"I'm sorry but I need to talk to you."

TBC

 **Hope you like this chapter.**


	22. Christmas

_**Depressione pt.22**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Merlin asked as he moved to the bed.

"You and your habits." Sara answered.

"What did I do this time?"

"Sleep in a chair. You could have slept with me."

"I know. I should have."

"I know that I'm too weak to watch over Jonathan but that doesn't mean you should kill yourself. We need you. You don't need to stay awake all day till he's stronger."

"Fine."

"Good. You can link yourself to him. That will help him grow. Your magic will help him."

"OK."

So Merlin linked himself to Jonathan. Jonathan was stronger.

"Now, come lie down next to me." Sara whispered.

"Ok." Merlin answered. He climbed into bed and covered them up. Sara feed Jonathan and then handed him to Merlin. They went to sleep. An hour later, Balinor knocked on the door. Merlin woke up. "Come in." Balinor came in.

"It's time for dinner." Balinor said.

"Ok. I'm coming."

Balinor left. Merlin got up.

"I'll be right back with dinner." Merlin moaned as he handed Jonathan to Sara. Merlin left the room. He went to the main room and saw Balinor holding Isabelle. "Is that my baby sister?"

"Yep." Balinor answered. He handed her to Merlin. Merlin smiled at her and smiled. Then Isabelle cooed and made a small flame in her hand.

"She's like me. She has magic."

"Yes, she does."

Merlin kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I should get dinner and go back to Sara." Merlin said.

"Ok." Balinor replied as he took Isabelle. Merlin grabbed their dinner and went back to his room. He gave Sara a bowl of soup.

"Turns out, Isabelle has magic."

"She does?" Sara gasped.

"Yep and she is adorable."

"I bet she looks like you."

"Maybe."

Sara smiled. The two ate dinner and watched Jonathan sleep. Sara and Hunith recovered. Jonathan got stronger. Six months had past and Jonathan was a healthy baby. Isabelle's magic was very powerful. Merlin and Balinor had to help her control it. It was Christmas. Everyone was in the living room reading the Christmas story.

" _In those days a decree went from Caesar Augustus that all the world should be registered. This was the first registration when Quirinius was governor of Syria. And all went to be registered, each to his own town. And Joseph also went up from Galilee, from the town of Nazareth, to Judea, to the city of David, which is called Bethlehem, because he was of the house and lineage of David, to be registered with Mary, his betrothed, who was with child. And while they were there, the time came for her to give birth. And she gave birth to her firstborn son and wrapped him in swaddling cloths and laid him in a manger, because there was no place for them in the inn."_ Balinor said as he read from the bible. He handed it to Merlin who continued reading.

" _And in the same region there were shepherds out in the field, keeping watch over their flock by night. And an angel of the Lord appeared to them, and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were filled with great fear._

 _"And the angel said to them, 'Fear not, for behold, I bring you good news of great joy that will be for all the people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, who is Christ the Lord. And this will be a sign for you: you will find a baby wrapped in swaddling cloths and lying in a manger.'_

 _"And suddenly there was with the angel a multitude of heavenly host praising God and saying, 'Glory to God in the highest, and on earth peace among those whom he is pleased!'_

 _"When the angels went away from them into the heaven, the shepherds said to one another, 'Let us go over to Bethlehem and see this thing that has happened, which the Lord has made known to us.'"_ Merlin continued. He handed the bible to Sara who finished reading.

" _And they went with haste and found Mary and Joseph, and the baby lying in a manger. And when they saw it, they made known the saying that had been told them concerning this child. And all who heard it wondered at what the shepherds told them. But Mary treasured up all these things, pondering them in her heart. And the shepherds returned, glorifying and praising God for all they had heard and seen, as it had been told them."_ Sara finished.

"Why do we always read that story?" Luke mumbled.

"To remind us of what Christmas is really about. Everyone celebrates it differently. For us, Christmas is about the birth of Jesus." Hunith explained.

"I wondered how Mary felt when she watched Jesus die on the cross." Lucille wondered.

"It says later on in the chapter that Mary's heart would be pierced." Balinor answered.

" _And Simeon blessed them and said to Mary his mother, 'Behold, this child is appointed for the fall and rising of many in Israel, and for a sign that is opposed (and a sword will pierce through your own soul also), so that thoughts from many hearts may be revealed.'"_ Merlin read. "When the sword pierced Jesus' side, Mary must have felt in in her heart."

"I would have felt it if Jonathan were to die." Sara whispered.

"Any mother who truly loves their kids would feel it." Hunith replied.

"I can't imagine how she must have felt watching her son die."

"I agree but it was God's will. His will is best."

"I'm grateful that I survived as long as I have." Merlin said.

"Even though you tried to commit suicide several times." Luke scoffed. Merlin gave Balinor a look.

"Can I slap him?"

Balinor sighed. Merlin went over to Luke and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Luke yelped.

"For being a brat." Merlin replied.

"Both of you stop it." Sara sighed.

The boys stopped fighting. For the next several years things changed. Merlin and Sara had 7 more children while Hunith and Balinor 5 more. They didn't know of the plague that would soon overcome them.

TBC

 **I know. I skipped seven years but I did it for a reason. Here's a list of the children.**

 **Merlin and Sara's**

 **1\. Bethany**

 **2\. Mary**

 **3\. Caleb (Jessica's twin)**

 **4\. Jessica (Caleb's twin)**

 **5\. Faith**

 **6\. Jacob**

 **Hunith and Balinor's**

 **1\. Kevin**

 **2\. William**

 **3\. Janice**

 **4\. Arabelle**

 **5\. Seth**


	23. Death

**_Depressione pt.23_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

One morning, Merlin woke up to Rebecca crying. He got up and went to her and picked her up.

"Go back to sleep, Rebecca." Merlin whispered. Then he realized that Rebecca had a fever. He went to Sara and woke her up. "The baby's sick. I'm going to see if the other kids are sick."

"Alright." Sara answered.

"You're warm."

"So are you."

"Yeah, I think I'm sick. I'll be back."

Merlin went to the kitchen and saw his parents.

"What's wrong, Merlin?" Balinor asked.

"The baby, Sara, and I are sick. I'm going to check on the children. Any of them that are ill, I will have them move into the living room. Get some beds ready." Merlin panted.

"Alright."

So Merlin went to check on the children. All of them had fevers. Merlin woke Luke and Lucille.

"I need you to help the children into the living room. All of us are sick." Merlin explained.

"Do it yourself." Luke moaned.

"I am but the sooner we get the children in the living room, the better."

"Fine."

SO they got the children into the living room. They made makeshift beds and watched over the children. The adults cared for the children. That night, Sara was worse. She was caring for Faith and Rebecca. Merlin put his hand on her forehead.

"Sara, you need to rest. You're getting a lot worse." Merlin whispered.

"I'm fine, Merlin." Sara answered.

"You're tired."

"I'll be fine."

"Mummy, daddy, I can't see." Bethany cried. Merlin and Sara went to her.

"You'll be fine, Beth. Just go to sleep." Merlin said.

"I can't."

"DO you want me to hold you?"

"Yes."

Merlin picked Bethany up and held her close. Sara kissed Bethany's forehead. She went back to Faith and Rebecca. When Bethany was asleep, Merlin laid her down and kissed her forehead. He went to Jessica and held her hand.

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"Not good." Jessica rasped.

"I don't feel good either."

"I don't want to die."

"You won't die. Go to sleep."

Jessica tried to sleep. Sara got up and went to Merlin. Merlin stood up just as Sara collapsed against him. He picked her up.

"Father, I need help. She's burning up." Merlin said as he carried Sara to the cot in the corner of the room. He laid her down and started tending to her fever. Balinor came over with a bowl of cold water and cloth. Merlin took it. "She's so warm."

"She'll be fine. She's very strong." Balinor answered.

"I know."

"Be careful. You're burning up too."

"I know but I have to care for her and my children."

"I know you do."

Balinor went back to check on the children. Faith got up and went to Merlin.

"Daddy, will mommy be alright?" Faith asked. Merlin wrapped and arm around her.

"She'll be fine." Merlin whispered. "Go back to bed."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Becca stole my bed."

Merlin looked over and saw Rebecca sleeping like the children. He smiled and looked at Faith.

"Let's go get your bed back." Merlin sighed. He picked Faith up and carried her to bed. He laid Faith down and picked Rebecca up. Rebecca woke up. "Give your sister her bed back, you little girl. You're only 9 months and you're already stealing your big sister's bed."

Rebecca curled up against Merlin and fell asleep. Merlin smiled and laid her down next to Faith.

"Go to sleep, Faith." Merlin whispered. Faith fell asleep. For the next few days, everyone was worse. Luke had fallen ill and was unable to help. Sara was a lot worse. She was close to death. Merlin and their children were with her as she was about to take her last breath.

"Children, it's time to go to bed." Sara rasped weakly. The children went to bed. Jonathan stayed and hugged Sara.

"I don't want you to die, mommy." Jonathan cried.

"I'll be with the Lord soon enough and soon we'll see each other again."

Merlin let tears fall from his eyes. He picked Jonathan up and pulled him close.

"Go to bed, John. I need to talk with your mother." Merlin said. Jonathan went to bed. Merlin held Sara's hand and cried. "You can't die. The children need you. I need you."

"I know but the Lord wants me home sooner than we thought. Don't give up on love, Merlin. I know that one day, you will be happy again and married. Follow God and let him guide you." Sara explained.

"I will but I can save you."

"We both know that it won't work."

"I could try."

"Don't."

Merlin uttered a spell but it didn't work. He tried again and got the same result.

"God won't let you, Merlin." Sara panted.

"I can't let you die." Merlin cried.

"Kiss me."

Merlin kissed Sara and she kissed back. Then she stopped. Merlin pulled away and saw that she was dead. He tried to use his magic to save her but it didn't work. Faith was watching. Balinor went to Merlin and pulled him away from Sara.

"It's too late, Merlin. She's dead." Balinor whispered.

"No, she can't be." Merlin groaned. Faith went to them and pulled on Merlin's shirt. Merlin stopped fighting and kneeled next to Faith. Faith hugged him and Merlin hugged back. Balinor put his hand on Merlin's forehead.

"You need to sleep, Merlin."

Merlin nodded and went to sleep next to Faith and Rebecca. He laid down and went to sleep. Faith watched him and cried. That night, Merlin woke but only for a few seconds.

"Daddy." Faith whispered. Merlin didn't answered. Faith sat up and looked at Lucille. "Lucy, daddy awake."

Lucille came over and checked on Merlin.

"Mother, he's getting a lot worse. He's worse than Sara was." Lucille said. Hunith and Balinor went to Merlin who had fallen back to sleep.

"Someone has to watch over him closely." Balinor ordered.

"Faith is doing a good job of that."

"Alright. Lucille, help Faith."

"I will."

Balinor kissed Merlin's forehead. Hunith did the same. Then they went to care for the kids and pray. Faith finally fell asleep. The next morning, Faith woke and saw that Merlin was awake and was leaning against the wall resting. He had Rebecca in his arms and it was obvious that he was still very ill. Faith sat up and hugged him.

"Daddy!" Faith exclaimed.

"Hey, sweetie. How do you feel?" Merlin answered weakly.

"Better."

"Lucille said that you were worried about me."

"I am."

"I know you are. I'm better, Faith."

"No."

"No what?"

"You're still sick like mommy was."

"I know."

Faith hugged Merlin. Merlin wrapped an arm around Faith. The kids started to get better. Arabelle had lost her sight. Everyone hoped and prayed that one day she would be able to see. Merlin was finally up and about. They buried Sara's body. Merlin and his children grieved. One by one, Merlin's kids stopped aging. It went from youngest to oldest. 6 years past when Merlin's siblings had stopped aging. Jonathan was still aging which worried Merlin.

TBC


	24. Freya

_**Depressione pt.24**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

One day, Merlin was outside working with Balinor when he saw Freya.

"Freya?" Merlin wondered as he went to her.

"Yes, Merlin. I'm back." Freya answered. They hugged.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to. How are you?"

"I'm trying to care for the children on my own but without Sara, it's hard."

"Can I meet them?"

"Sure."

So they went to the house. They went inside and Hunith working with come of the children on school. Faith, Jacob, Rebecca, and Seth were playing on the floor with Lucille.

"My kids to my room." Merlin said. Merlin went to his room and the kids followed. Freya went with them. "I want you to meet Freya. Freya, these are my children. Jonathan, Bethany, Mary, Caleb, Jessica, Faith, Jacob, and Rebecca."

"Hello. How old are you?" Freya wondered.

"I'm 15." Jonathan answered.

"I'm 14. Father, can I go outside. I don't feel good." Bethany moaned.

"Yes, but be back as quick as you can." Merlin replied.

"I'm 13." Mary lied.

"Mary's 12. She won't be 13 for a few months."

He went to Mary and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We are 10 and I hate your dress." Jessica said.

"Not me." Caleb answered.

"Jessica and Mary when you are done with school, you can sit in your rooms and stay there for the rest of the day." Merlin ordered. "Who else wants to join them?" None of the kids answered.

"I'm 5 and I think you're pretty." Faith whispered.

"I'm Seth and I'm 4." Seth said as he came in.

"Seth, you're my baby brother not my child." Merlin answered. "Now go before I tell mother."

"Yes sir."

Seth left the room.

"Jacob Is 3 and Rebecca is 1. They are learning how to talk. I want you all to be kind to Freya and help her. She will be our guest. You can go." Merlin sighed.

The kids left the room.

"They're lovely children." Freya said.

"Yes." Merlin sighed.

"What's wrong with Bethany?"

"I don't know. She's been like this for a while."

"Let's go outside and talk."

"Sure."

They went outside and talked. For the next few months, they dated. One night, Merlin proposed to Freya and she said yes.

"We should tell the children." Merlin said.

"Then let's go." Freya answered. So they went to the house took the children to Merlin's room.

"Freya and I are going to get married. I asked her tonight and she said yes."

"I don't want a new mother. I want my mummy." Jonathan exclaimed.

"I know you do. I miss her too but she told me to not give up on love. I'm doing what she would want. She wants you to have a mother and be happy." Merlin answered.

"You don't miss her or you wouldn't be getting married again. I hate you."

Jonathan ran out of the room. Merlin tried to follow but Freya stopped him.

"Let him think." Freya suggested. Merlin nodded. "What do you think?"

"I like it." Bethany answered. The others agreed. When they finished talking, Merlin went to Jonathan's rooms. He knocked on the door.

"Jonathan, I want to talk to you." Merlin said. Jonathan didn't answer. Merlin opened the door and saw that Jonathan wasn't in his room and that some of his things were missing and a letter was on the bed. He ran out of the room. "Did anyone see Jonathan leave this house?"

"No, why?" Balinor asked.

"He's running away."

He gave Balinor the note. Merlin went outside and used his magic for light. He went to the woods and tried to find Jonathan. He called out for Jonathan but he didn't answer. Merlin went to the barn and saw that a horse was missing. He went inside and closed the door.

"He took a horse." Merlin sighed.

"We'll find him." Balinor answered.

"I'm going to go rest."

Merlin went to Jonathan's room and sat on the bed. Freya came in and sat next to him. She held his hand.

"We will find him, Merlin." Freya whispered.

"I should have talked to him. When Sara died, I didn't hug him as much. I such have shown him more love." Merlin replied.

"Merlin, stop it. It's not your fault. We will find him and he will see sense. Tomorrow, you and Balinor will go find him and I'll come with you."

"No, you need to look after the children."

"You need me."

"Fine."

"Go to bed. You need your strength."

Merlin went to bed but didn't sleep. The next morning, Merlin, Freya, and Balinor went looking for Jonathan. They spent all day looking for him and tracking him till they came to where Jonathan had stayed the night. They saw that Jonathan's things were still there and there was blood where Jonathan should have been and the horse was dead.

"Where's my son?" Merlin gasped.

"If this blood is his, then he's most likely with his mother." Balinor sighed.

"NO! He's not dead. He can't be dead."

"Merlin, calm down. Wait till we get home." Freya whispered. They went home and Merlin went to his room and cried.

"Where's Jonathan?" Hunith wondered.

"With Sara." Balinor answered.

"No. Are you sure?"

"We couldn't find his body but we found blood and the horse. The horse was dead."

"How's Merlin?"

"I'm going to go see." Freya said. She went to Merlin's room and saw Merlin in bed unconscious and Freya could feel Merlin's magic. "Balinor, something's wrong with Merlin."

Balinor and Hunith ran in. Balinor could feel it. He went to Merlin and tried to wake him.

"What's wrong?" Hunith questioned.

"His magic is out of control. He held it in and he didn't use it. He hasn't really used it since Sara died. He's burning up and he's not responding." Balinor explained.

"He used it last night."

"His body would have been use to not using it. It would have only taken a matter of time before this happened. I'm going to do what I can but he might not wake for a while."

"I'll get the water." Freya suggested as she left the room. She got a bowl of cold water.

"What's wrong with father?" Bethany wondered.

"He's not feeling well."

Freya went back to the room and gave the bowl to Balinor. She took Merlin's hand and held it. Balinor did what he could. A few days later, Merlin finally woke.

"How do you feel?" Freya asked.

"Weak." Merlin rasped. "Is Jonathan alive?"

"We don't know."

"Merlin, how long have you stopped using your magic?" Balinor questioned.

"When Sara died but I used it last night." Merlin replied.

"You used it three nights ago. You've been asleep for three days."

"What?"

"Merlin, calm down."

"I should been caring for the children."

Merlin tried to get up.

"No, Merlin, you're too weak. You barely used your magic for more than 6 years. Now try to sleep." Balinor ordered.

"No, I need to get up." Merlin moaned. Then Freya grabbed his shaky arms and pushed him to lie down.

"Lie down, Merlin." Freya whispered. Merlin didn't fight. Freya kissed Merlin gently. Merlin fell back to sleep.

"Thank you, Freya." Balinor sighed.

"You have to force him."

"I didn't really want to."

"It's the only way."

"Come on. Let's leave him alone so he can rest."

So they left the room. Merlin started to recover but he was depressed at the thought of losing his son. He married Freya and they tried to have a baby. One morning, Merlin woke up and went to the window. He looked out the window and thought about Jonathan. Freya woke up and went to him.

"Are you thinking about Jonathan?" Freya asked.

"Yeah." Merlin answered. Merlin faced Freya.

"This is not good for your health, Merlin. You can't wake up in the middle of the night and come stand at the window till I wake up and drag you back to bed."

"I've been here for a few minutes."

"We both know what I mean. Merlin, what about our firstborn? Are you going to love it like you love Jonathan?"

"Baby? You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

Merlin hugged Freya and smiled.

"Now, go back to bed." Freya ordered.

"Fine." Merlin answered. They went back to bed.

TBC


	25. Joy and Jonathan

_**Depressione pt. 25**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

* * *

 **6 months later**

Freya woke up and was in a lot of pain.

"Merlin, the baby's coming." Freya panted.

"Are you serious?" Merlin asked.

"Yes. Now hurry."

Merlin went to get his parents. For the rest of the night, Freya tried to give birth. Finally, Freya gave birth to a girl.

"It's a girl." Hunith said.

"She's beautiful." Merlin answered as Hunith handed the baby to Merlin.

"Joy. Our little Joy." Freya panted.

"Joy it is."

"I'll go tell everyone. They most likely heard the noise." Hunith explained.

"Good thing we moved Rebecca to Faith's room." Merlin sighed. Freya held Joy and smiled.

"She looks like you, Merlin." Freya answered. Hunith left the room.

"Yes, she does but she has your eyes."

"I want another. It was painful but worth it."

"I know. It's always worth it."

Then the kids burst through the door.

"Can we see her?" Bethany wondered.

"Come here." Merlin answered. The kids went to the bed and sat down. Rebecca and Faith sat on Merlin's lap. Jacob tried to but the girls pushed him. "Hey, let him sit."

Jacob smiled and sat next to Faith.

"She's pretty." Faith gasped.

"Her name is Joy." Merlin answered. The kids got to hold Joy. When they were gone, Merlin's siblings came in and got to hold Joy. A few days later when Freya was up and about, they celebrated the birth of Joy and Isabelle's birthday.

"You don't look a day over 16." Balinor teased.

"Father, I am 16 and I will be for a long time." Isabelle answered. "Luke and Lucille are still 22, Merlin is still 24, Kevin is still 14, William is still 12, Janice is still 11, Arabelle is still 10, and Seth is still 4."

"I know. I was just teasing you."

"I know you were."

* * *

 **16 years later**

It was a nice summer day and everyone was outside. They played in the lake. Joy went to the woods to find a snake. She saw a boy.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Joy." Joy answered. "Who are you?"

"Jonathan."

"Jonathan Ambrosius?"

"Yes."

"I'm your half-sister. Father will be so happy to see you. We thought you were dead."

"Don't tell him. I don't want to see him."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

Jonathan ran away. Joy found a snake and went back to the lake. Merlin saw her holding the snake.

"Joy, leave the snakes alone." Merlin said. Joy put the snake down and then went to the big stone and sat down. Merlin went to her and sat next to her.

"I saw Jonathan. He's no older than me. He didn't want to see you. I said that you would be happy to see him and he ran off. You told me what happened but that was years ago." Joy explained.

"I need to find him. We thought he was dead."

"I told him that. Can I go with you?"

"We talk to your mother. How did he look?"

"Ill. He was very pale and thin. He was dirty and he looked half-dead."

"We'll leave in the morning."

That night during dinner, Merlin and Joy explained what happened.

"I want to find him alone." Merlin said.

"Can I go with you? I know how he looks. I can help, father." Joy answered.

"That's your mother choice."

"Can I, mother?"

"It's dangerous." Freya answered. "You could get hurt."

"Mother, I've done a lot of dangerous things. I can do this." Joy replied.

"Fine. Only because your father will need someone and with me being pregnant, I can't help him."

"Thanks."

"We'll leave at first light." Merlin sighed. Very early the next morning, Joy and Merlin left to find Jonathan.

"Father, does Jonathan have magic?" Joy wondered.

"A bit." Merlin sighed.

"Why didn't you use your magic to seek his?"

"I hadn't used it a whole lot since Sara died so I was too weak."

"Can we do it now? I can help."

"Alright."

So they used their magic to find Jonathan.

"He's near a big town." Joy said.

"Yeah, bigger than Camelot." Merlin answered and the rode fast to the town. When they got there, they hid their horses and got their stuff. "Stay close."

"Alright. How can people live in such a crowded place?"

"I did for a while but it wasn't this crowded."

"Our home might be crowded but at least you add more rooms."

"Yeah. Let's find Jonathan."

They walked through the very crowded town. Several men looked at Joy with greed and awe. Joy saw it and grabbed Merlin.

"Can we stop something so I can put my hood on?" Joy whispered. Merlin nodded. They stopped and Joy put her hood on so that no one could really see her face. "Several people were looking at me with greed and awe. I didn't like it."

"You did right." Merlin replied. They continued to walk through the town. Then Joy saw Jonathan with several boys and men. They were drinking and smoking something.

"Father, do you see those boys and men drinking? Jonathan is with them."

"I see him."

They went up and the men looked at them.

"What do you want?" A man asked.

"Jonathan. He's my son." Merlin answered. The man stood up and Jonathan ran inside.

"You can't have him."

The man moved Joy's hood and she tried to cover her face but the man stopped her.

"You have a beautiful little girl. She could make you a rich man." The man laughed.

"I'm rich with love from her and my family but I want my son back." Merlin answered as he put Joy's hood back on and pushed the man.

"How dare you touch me."

"You touched me. He has every right to touch you." Joy warned.

"Shut up, little girl."

"My name is Joy now leave us alone."

Then they were surrounded by men. Joy used her magic and killed some of them while Merlin killed the rest. They ran into the building. They saw Jonathan who was running upstairs.

"I want you to hide in an empty room." Merlin ordered. Joy did as Merlin said. Merlin chased Jonathan to a big room. Jonathan was hiding. When Merlin got close, he stabbed Merlin. Merlin cried out in pain and grabbed Jonathan.

"Let me go." Jonathan yelled.

"No."

"Let me go. I hate you."

"I love you. I've missed you so much. Every day, I thought about you."

"But you got married and had a kid."

"But it didn't change my love for you. Your mother would be disappointed if she saw you like this. She showed you a lot of love and what did you do? You disrespected me and ran away. You started drinking and smoking and doing so many horrible things. Would she be happy to see you like this?"

"No. Just let me go. You can't help me."

"Yes, I can. I want to help you so bad. I want my baby boy back. We all missed you. Joy wanted to know her older brother and now she's met him and she probably isn't happy with what she saw."

"We aren't siblings."

"I'm your father. Yes, you are. She's your baby sister. She loves you."

"I don't want her love."

Then they heard a crossbow arrow. Jonathan cried out in pain as the arrow hit him in the side. Merlin saw who did it and killed him. He helped Jonathan to the ground. Jonathan was thrashing and crying in pain. Merlin shushed him and tried to help him.

"It's very deep, Jonathan. I'm going to cut it off so that we can get someplace safe and treat you properly. Ok?" Merlin asked. Jonathan nodded as he cried out in pain. Merlin cut it off and Jonathan screamed. Merlin pulled him close and shushed him. "It's alright. You'll be fine. Let's get your sister and get out of here."

"Father?" Joy questioned as she ran in. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Let's get to a decent place to stay."

Merlin picked Jonathan up and held him as he suffered painfully. They found a place to stay and got a room. They went to the room and closed the door. Merlin laid Jonathan down on the bed and took Jonathan's shirt off.

"Joy, I need some hot water and clean cloths. It's bad." Merlin calmly said. Joy nodded and got what Merlin needed. She made sure that the water was very hot.

"Are you going to put a very hot wet cloth on it?" Joy asked.

"Yes, to get rid of the infection. Jonathan, I'm going to pull the rest of the arrow out. It's going to hurt a lot."

Jonathan nodded and Joy looked at his face.

"Father, he's too pale. He looks like a ghost." Joy whispered. She put her hand on Jonathan's forehead. "He has a fever but the rest of his body is freezing."

"Let me get the arrow out." Merlin replied. Merlin pulled out the arrow and Jonathan screamed. Merlin shushed him. "Bring me the hot water and a cloth."

Joy did. Merlin used his magic to put the cloth in the boiling water. Using his magic he put the cloth on Jonathan's wound causing Jonathan to scream a lot. Merlin held Jonathan's hand and tried to calm him. then Jonathan coughed up blood.

"Father, that arrow hit something." Joy warned.

"I know." Merlin answered.

TBC


	26. Jonathan and Joy

_**Depressione pt.26**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"I'm going to use magic to heal him." Merlin said.

"You're too weak, father. Let me do it." Joy answered.

"You can help me."

Together they did the spell. Jonathan gasped and got better. Merlin kissed his forehead. Jonathan went to sleep. Merlin sat down and relaxed.

"Father, you're bleeding." Joy whispered as she put a cloth on the wound and tried to stop the bleeding. Merlin groaned as Joy lifted his shirt to look at the wound. "It's not deep but it's not good."

"I'll be fine." Merlin groaned.

"Lie down and let me be the judge of that."

"I'll be alright. I just need to relax."

"Lie down. Now." Joy ordered.

"What's gotten into you?" Merlin asked.

"What got into you when Jonathan was shot and when those men were trying to touch me, LOVE. I love you and I don't want to lose you. Jonathan needs you but not if you're sick or dead. Now lie down and let me be the judge of your health."

Merlin went to the bed and laid down. Joy treated his wound. When she was done, she sighed.

"I'm going to get some water to clean the clothes. He has blood all over his clothes. They need to be washed and your shirt needs to be washed. I'll be right back." Joy explained. She went to get the water while Merlin took Jonathan's clothes off and covered him up. Then he took his shirt and jacket off. Joy went downstairs with the bucket of dirty water. She saw the man who was touching her earlier. She ignored him as he walked up to her. He blocked her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" He hissed.

"To get fresh, clean water from the well." Joy answered before she walked around the man. He grabbed her. "Let me go. You know what I can do to you."

"Oh really. A girl like you can kill me? I don't believe that for a second."

"Well, you were drunk. A fool has more knowledge than you."

"I am not a fool."

He slapped Joy.

"Oh really. I thought you were dumber than a fool." Joy said. Then she slapped the man and walked away. She quickly went outside and went to a place where there were clothes. She saw a cloak. She grabbed it and went to the druid selling it. "How much is this cloak?"

"Free for the daughter of Emrys." The druid answered.

"Thank you."

Joy put it on and went outside. She could see the man who had attacked her. She took dirt and put it on her face and dress. She took a sharp rock and cut her leg and a few other places. Then she put her hair in a very messy bun and put the hood on. She went to the well and filled the bucket. Then someone grabbed her.

"Have you seen a girl running around here?" The man asked. Joy shook her head and pointed to her throat. The man let go of her. Joy sighed and went back to her room. When she went in, Merlin freaked out.

"It's just me, father." Joy sighed.

"What happened to you?" Merlin wondered.

"I'm fine. The man who kept touching me and looking at me isn't dead. He saw me so I disguised myself. A druid gave me this cloak and I made myself dirt and cut myself to look like I've been beaten or hurt. I acted like I couldn't speak and I walked with a limp. He didn't realize that it was me."

"That was smart but now, you're going to have to clean up."

"When I'm done boiling the water and cleaning your clothes and his and when your shirt is dry because I'm not leaving this room unless I have no choice."

"I understand."

Joy cleaned the clothes while Merlin took a cloth and cleaned Jonathan up.

"He's covered in dirt." Merlin whispered.

"He probably wasn't loved." Joy answered.

"I know."

When Merlin was done, he covered Jonathan up and laid down next to him. He pulled Jonathan closed and didn't let go. When Joy was done, she dried the clothes and gave Merlin his shirt.

"Can you please go get a clean bucket of water?" Joy begged.

"Just boil the water. If you get it hot enough, it will burn all the bad stuff. Put some alcohol in it." Merlin answered as he put his shirt on.

"Can you go get that?"

"Sure."

"We'll have to hide it."

"I know."

Merlin went to get the alcohol and some food. When he came back, Joy was calming Jonathan who was screaming and thrashing. Merlin put the stuff down and went to them. He grabbed Jonathan and pulled him close.

"What's wrong, Jonathan?" Merlin asked.

"I need... I need..." Jonathan sobbed.

"What do you need?"

"Drink."

"Joy, get him some water."

"No. Not that drink."

"Father, he wants wine or something with alcohol." Joy warned. Merlin nodded.

"Calm down, Jonathan. Everything will be fine. Joy's going to get you a cup of water." Merlin whispered. Jonathan calmed down.

"No, drink." Jonathan moaned.

"I know but water will be good for you. Look at me."

Jonathan looked at Merlin.

"Everything will be fine." Merlin said. Jonathan nodded and then vomited on himself. Merlin sighed and looked at Joy.

"Sorry." Jonathan moaned.

"It's ok. Lie down and try to rest. We can clean it up."

Jonathan laid down. Joy took the blanket and cleaned it. She gave Merlin the cup of water. Merlin helped Jonathan drink the water. When Jonathan was done, Merlin grabbed a bowl of broth.

"Can you eat this for me?" Merlin asked. Jonathan nodded. Merlin fed Jonathan the broth. When Jonathan was done, Merlin put the bowl on the night table and helped Jonathan put his pants on. Then Joy came over with a clean blanket. Merlin covered Jonathan up. Merlin and Joy ate and then went to bed. Joy cleaned herself up and climbed into bed next to Merlin and Jonathan. The boys shared blankets while Joy had her own.

"I love you, father." Joy said.

"I love you both." Merlin whispered as he kissed Joy and Jonathan on the forehead. He pulled both of them close and watched them fall asleep.

TBC


	27. Beaten

_**Depressione pt.27**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin was asleep when Jonathan woke. He got up and went downstairs were there were men drinking. Jonathan drank as much as he could. Merlin woke and didn't feel Jonathan. He sat up and saw that the door was opened.

"Joy, I need to go get your brother. I want you to lock the door when I leave." Merlin ordered. Joy nodded. They got up and Merlin went downstairs. Joy closed the door and locked it. Merlin saw Jonathan and went to him.

"What would you like to drink?" A lady asked when he passed her.

"Nothing."

Merlin finally got to Jonathan and saw him talking to a man.

"Jonathan, you should be in bed sleeping." Merlin said.

"Father, I'm fine. This my friend Samuel." Jonathan answered.

"We've met. Come on, let's get you to bed."

"No, I want to have fun."

"This isn't fun."

"Hey, you heard him. Leave the boy alone." Samuel warned. "Or I'll have the men at the door to your room go in and kill your daughter."

"You won't be able to. It's protected." Merlin replied.

"Not for long."

Then Samuel put a cuff on Merlin's arm. Merlin cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Two men came and grabbed Merlin. Samuel punched Merlin and beat him.

"Go." Samuel ordered. The men broke the door and saw Joy hiding by the window. They grabbed her and took her downstairs. "Let's take them home."

Samuel grabbed Jonathan and the three were taken to the edge of the city. They were thrown to the ground.

"Which one first, boss?" One of the guys wondered.

"The girl first. She's the youngest and easiest to break." Samuel hissed as he grabbed her and threw her in the tent.

"No, leave her alone!" Merlin screamed. "Leave her alone!"

The men laughed and kicked Merlin. All but two guys went in the tent. Merlin and Jonathan were tired to the tree. Merlin fought as hard as he could but it didn't work. He cried as he heard Joy scream and cry out for help. Then he heard someone hit her and she no longer screamed.

"No!" Merlin yelled fearing what had happened.

"Father, what's going on?" Jonathan moaned. "What are they doing to her?"

"I don't know. I wish I did."

Hours past and Merlin had sobbed till he couldn't anymore. It was dark again when Samuel came out with Joy. Joy was beaten and was unconscious. He threw Joy at Merlin but she hit the ground near him.

"Get the boy." Samuel ordered.

"No. Take me not him. You've done what you've wanted with my children but not me. I will not let you hurt them." Merlin begged.

"Take their father. He's right. We haven't had our turn with him."

"Father, no." Jonathan whispered.

"Take care of your sister." Merlin said.

"I will."

Merlin was taken inside the tent. Jonathan grabbed Joy and covered her with the blanket they were given. He saw the cuff on her arm and knew what to do. Merlin was tied to a beam. Samuel grabbed a whip and hit Merlin. Merlin groaned but didn't scream.

"Come on, scream as loud as you can like your daughter did." Samuel mocked as he whipped Merlin again.

"I screamed enough when you hurt my daughter. I can't scream anymore." Merlin answered.

"Then maybe we should bring your daughter back in."

"It won't work."

"You know, your daughter was a real treat. She was very beautiful. I wonder if her mother is the same way."

Merlin didn't answer. Samuel laughed and whipped Merlin till Merlin finally screamed. Then they untied Merlin and beat him. Merlin groaned but was too tired to let out his pain. They threw sharp stones at Merlin. Merlin tried to avoid them but then he was hit in the head. He cried out in pain and looked at Samuel but the blood from the head wound blurred his vision. He groaned and closed his eyes. Joy woke when it was morning.

"Father?" Joy mumbled.

"He's not here. He's in the tent. Go back to sleep." Jonathan whispered.

"Pain. SO much pain."

"I know. I took the cuff off. Nod if you can use your magic?"

Joy nodded. The men didn't hear them.

"When father gets here, we'll tell him and then you can use your magic to get us out." Jonathan explained quietly.

"But I need help. I'm not able to do it on my own." Joy rasped.

"Then I'll help you. When we get out, I can take the cuff off of father."

"Ok."

"Get some rest."

Joy went to sleep. The next day, it was noon when Merlin was brought out and throw next to Jonathan. Merlin was still conscious. He carefully moved closer to Jonathan and Joy. Joy was awake but Jonathan had the blanket covering her head and body. Her face was barely seen.

"The sun was hurting her eyes." Jonathan whispered.

"Hey, sweetie." Merlin panted. He kissed Joy's forehead. Jonathan whispered the plan. "We have no choice. Take the cuff off of my arm. I can do it. She's barely conscious."

"What if he comes out?"

"He won't. They're sleeping."

Merlin moved close to Jonathan and took Joy. Jonathan secretly took the cuff off of Joy's arm. That evening, Samuel came out.

"Leave us alone." Merlin demanded.

"No. It's time for your son to have fun with us." Samuel mocked.

"No. This ends now."

Merlin used his magic and killed all but Samuel. Samuel was knocked unconscious.

"Let's go. He'll wake. I'll kill him when you two are safe." Merlin said. They walked to the city.

"Cold." Joy gasped.

"I know. We just need to get to the other side of the city."

"Father, she needs a new dress. She only has a blanket covering her. Your clothes are rags. I can go to the tavern and get our stuff. She had a cloak and shawl." Jonathan suggested.

"She has two cloaks and a shawl. We can't." Merlin answered.

"We have nothing but the clothes we have on, father. We need someplace to stay for the night and some clothes. I'll be quick."

"No."

"Fine."

They were in the center of the city near the well.

"Let's go to an alley and rest. I need to go." Jonathan said.

"Fine." Merlin sighed. They went to the alley and sat down. Jonathan went behind the building and went to the tavern. He went to their room and packed their things as quick as he could. Then he ran. When he got back, Merlin obviously worried. Joy still in his arms. "Where have you been?"

"Being sneaky. I got our stuff and don't yell at me till later. Joy has a dress. She can get dressed and then we can get out of here."

"Ok."

Joy got dressed and they walked out of the city. Joy leaned on Merlin and had her cloak on so no one could really see her. She groaned when she put pressure on her right leg.

"Are you ok?" Merlin asked.

"I'm fine." Joy panted.

"Be careful. Samuel's friends are everywhere." Jonathan warned. Merlin nodded. By night, they were at the edge of the city. They found an alley to sleep in. Merlin laid Joy against the wall in the corner. He took her cloak off and covered her. Jonathan leaned close to Joy and Merlin. Merlin leaned against Joy so that she was warm and hidden. Merlin gave Jonathan a blanket and Jonathan covered himself up. Merlin covered himself with a cloak and then took the other blanket and covered all three of them. He pulled his kids close and watched them sleep. He fell asleep for a few hours. When he woke it was almost dawn. He saw a man approach them.

"Stay away." Merlin ordered.

"It is me. A druid." The druid whispered. He showed his arm and Merlin could feel his magic. "I can help you. Follow me."

Merlin woke the kids. They all got up and followed the druid. The druid lead them to an old building. It was very small. They went in and saw a cot and a few bedrolls in the corner.

"The girl can sleep on the cot. I'll take a bedroll and you two can have the other bedrolls. There are plenty of blankets." The druid explained.

"Thank you. What is your name?" Merlin thanked.

"I have no name, Emrys."

"This is my daughter, Joy and my son, Jonathan."

"Pleasure to meet you. Great things have been told about the three of you in your future."

Joy and Jonathan smiled nervously. Joy was hugging Jonathan and Jonathan was hugging her back. Merlin had a hand on Joy's shoulder.

"Please come rest." The no named druid said. The three went to the corner and laid down on the bedrolls. Joy didn't sleep on the cot.

"Joy, you can sleep on the cot. It will be better for you." Jonathan whispered. Joy shook her head and hugged Jonathan tighter. "Father, please convince her."

"Put the cot against the wall. If we stack the bedrolls on top of each other, you two can have the cot and I can sleep on the bedrolls. Then she can sleep next to us and be on the cot." Merlin sighed. They did as Merlin suggested. They laid down and Merlin covered all three of them. Joy looked at Merlin who was treating her wounds. Then she coughed.

TBC


	28. Rescue

_**Depressione pt.28**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin helped Joy sit up enough so that she stopped coughing. When she stopped coughing, she laid down.

"How do you feel?" Merlin asked.

"Not good, father." Joy mumbled.

"I know. How about you, Johnathan?"

"Same. I feel really weak." Johnathan rasped.

"Let's get some sleep." Merlin suggested. The two nodded and Merlin kissed their foreheads. "I love you two."

Merlin laid down and let Joy curl up against him. He wrapped an arm around her and then put his other hand on Johnathan's shoulder. They fell asleep curled up against each other. Then later that day, they woke to screaming and crashing. They woke up and quickly sat up. Merlin hugged his kids tight. The druid looked out the window.

"What is it?" Merlin asked. "What's going on?"

"A building collapsed. We'll be safe." The druid answered. "Would you like some food?"

"Yes, please."

Joy curled up against Merlin who just let her. He pulled Johnathan close.

"Father, can you sleep on the cot with her?" Johnathan asked.

"If you want. Why?" Merlin replied.

"It's hard climbing over you two when you have to go."

"Oh. Ok."

Johnathan moved onto the cot and Joy moved to the wall so Merlin could lay down next to her. He pulled his kids closer and let them fall asleep. When the druid had made them some broth, Merlin woke Joy and Johnathan. The three drank the broth. When Joy was finished, she gave her bowl to Merlin and laid down.

"You didn't drink all of it." Merlin said.

"I can't, father. I feel really sick." Joy mumbled.

"Try to. Ok?"

"No."

"Joy, please finish it. It will make you feel better."

"No, my stomach hurts really bad and I feel like I'm about to throw up."

"Johnathan, handed me the bucket."

Jonathan did as he was told.

"What's wrong?" The druid wondered.

"I don't know." Merlin sighed. Joy grabbed the bucket and puked. When she was done, Merlin saw the blood in the vomit. "She has internal bleeding. That's why she's feeling so sick."

Merlin put the stuff down and checked Joy over.

"I need a bowl of cold water and a cloth. She has a very high fever." Merlin said. The druid got what Merlin needed. Merlin took the cloth and put it in the water and then put it on Joy's forehead. Then he used magic to check her internal bleeding. He healed it. "Her stomach was bleeding."

"What do we do now?" Johnathan wondered.

"Just keep her still and make sure that she's ok."

"Ok."

He rubbed Joy's cheek and saw how sleepy she was.

"Go to sleep, baby." Merlin whispered. Joy went to sleep. Merlin kissed her pale cheek. The druid took care of the dishes and took care of his things. Merlin and Johnathan laid down and went to sleep. Joy woke that night and felt really warm. She opened her eyes and looked at Merlin who had layers of sweat covering his face. He was very breathless. Joy took the cloth off of her forehead and put it in the water. She pulled it our and put it on Merlin's face. She wiped the sweat off of his face and put it on his forehead. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Joy. "Go back to sleep, baby."

"No, you have a very high fever." Joy whispered.

"You do too."

"You're very breathless."

"I'll be fine. I just need sleep."

"NO. I'll get help."

"Go to sleep. You're in no shape to walk. Your right leg is broken and you have a bad cut on your leg. You can't walk. You might get internal bleeding again."

"Fine."

Joy laid down and put her head on Merlin's chest. Merlin wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep. That morning, Johnathan woke and could hear Merlin breathing. He sat up and looked at his father. Merlin was very pale and he was still covered in layers of sweat.

"Druid." Johnathan said. The druid came to him. "My father is sick. He needs to be tended to. He might have an infection."

"I will do my best." The druid replied. He did what he could for Merlin. "Several of his wounds are infected. I have done all I can but the rest is up to him."

"Thank you."

Merlin moaned but didn't wake.

* * *

"Freya, please try to eat." Hunith said.

"I can't. I'm worried about them." Freya answered.

"I am too but I'm also worried about your baby."

"Thank you, Hunith but I will feel better when they come home."

"Me too."

Hunith held Freya's hand and they smiled. Then Balinor came in.

"There's no sign of them. I'm going to go find them. They most likely ran into trouble." Balinor sighed.

"You might need some help." Leon suggested. Balinor turned around and was greeted by the three knights.

"What are you three doing here?"

"You could say, we are the three musketeers." Gwaine replied.

"We leave in several minutes." Balinor stated. Several minutes later, they left. They rode to the city where they saw Merlin and Joy's horses.

"Look like there are in the city." Percival said.

"Yes, but where?"

"Can't you sense their magic?"

"Just barely. Let's go."

They walked through the city and tried to find Merlin and Joy.

* * *

Merlin woke and was moaning and thrashing. Joy and Johnathan were tending to him and were shushing him.

"He's getting worse, Johnathan." Joy cried.

"I know but he can pull through." Johnathan answered.

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will. You'll see."

"Give him some of this." The druid said as he poured alcohol into a cup and handed it to Johnathan.

"Our father doesn't drink that anymore." Joy cried.

"Joy, it will help him." Johnathan reassured. Joy nodded and Johnathan helped Merlin drink the alcohol. When Merlin was done, he groaned.

TBC


	29. Sick

_**Depressione pt.29**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I was looking today and I realized that the last time I updated this story, it was March 7th. I started this story March 7th, 2016. It's been a full year. Hopefully, this story will be finished by March 7th, 2018. I realized that I had killed Percival off. So ignore his name and put whatever name you want there.**

"What was that?" Merlin groaned.

"Alcohol. It will help with the pain." Jonathan answered.

"I'm so cold."

Joy covered Merlin up with any other blanket. Merlin saw Joy crying. He wiped the tears away.

"Hey, I'll be fine. Don't cry." Merlin whispered. Joy nodded and tried not to cry. "Go to sleep, baby."

"Not till you are better." Joy replied.

"Please, get some sleep."

Then he passed out.

"He's exhausted." the druid said. Joy put her head on Merlin's chest. "You must eat, child."

"I can't." Joy cried. Jonathan put his hand on Joy's shoulder.

"You need to eat, Joy." Jonathan suggested.

"I can't, Jonathan."

"He won't recover if you're ill."

"I can't."

* * *

"We looked all over." Gwaine sighed.

"I can sense their magic. There over there." Balinor answered. They went over to where the druid lived. They kicked opened the door and saw Joy and Jonathan gasp and sit up.

"Grandfather." Joy gasped. Balinor went to them and hugged them.

"Everything will be alright."

"What are you doing in my house?" The druid asked.

"I'm sorry. We were worried when they didn't come home." Balinor replied.

"Make yourselves comfortable and make that girl eat."

"Joy, what's wrong?"

"I can't eat. I won't eat till he gets better." Joy cried. Balinor hugged her as she cried.

"Please try to eat." Balinor sighed.

"No. Not till he is better."

"Then lay down and go to sleep."

Joy put her head on Merlin's chest and tried to sleep. Merlin woke and rubbed Joy's back.

"I told you not to cry, baby." Merlin whispered.

"I'm so scared, father." Joy cried.

"Shh, I know you are."

"Get her to eat." Balinor suggested.

"Can you eat something for me? It will make me feel better about resting." Merlin wondered. Joy nodded. The druid handed Merlin the bowl. Merlin managed to get Joy to eat two bites. "Come on, one more bite."

"No, father, I can't." Joy mumbled.

"Just one more."

"I can't."

"Ok."

"But she must eat." The druid said.

"She ate two bites. If she can't eat anymore then don't make her. She's like me." Merlin replied. Then he groaned. Balinor could hear his breathing.

"Give me a few pillows." Balinor answered. The druid did as he was told. Balinor lifted Merlin enough to elevate him with the pillows. When he was done, Johnathan and Joy laid down on Merlin. Merlin pulled them close. Eventually they fell asleep. That night, Johnathan woke up and grabbed a bucket. He puked for a few minutes. Merlin woke up and saw Johnathan.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"I just threw up. I'll be fine." Johnathan moaned. Merlin put a hand on Johnathan's forehead.

"You're burning up."

"I'll be fine."

"Let me tend to your fever."

"No, you need to sleep."

"I'll be fine."

"No, you won't."

Balinor heard the two and woke up.

"What's going on?" Balinor wondered.

"I need to tend to Johnathan's fever." Merlin panted.

"You need to lie down before you get worse."

"I'll be fine. I just need..."

"You just need to rest."

Balinor made Merlin lie down. Merlin laid down and passed out.

"Now, it's time for you to lie down. I'll tend to you." Balinor said. Johnathan laid down and Balinor did what he could. When Johnathan was asleep, Balinor put his hand on Merlin's forehead and then Joy's. That morning, Gwaine woke up and saw Balinor tending to the three.

"What's wrong?" Gwaine asked.

"All three have high fevers."

"How bad?"

"It's bad."

Then Joy started coughing. Merlin woke slightly and started coughing. When they were done, Balinor put his hand on their foreheads.

"Johnathan's fever is the same but their's is worse." Balinor sighed. Merlin opened his eyes.

"Water. I'm so thirsty." Merlin rasped. Balinor grabbed a cup and filled it with water. He helped Merlin sit up enough to take a couple of sips. When Merlin was done, he laid down.

"How do you feel?"

"Really cold but really hot."

"You and Joy are sick. Johnathan is too but it's something different."

"Will they be ok?"

"They'll be fine. Get some sleep."

"No, I need to take care of them."

Balinor checked Merlin's pulse.

"I need to care for them." Merlin panted.

"Go to sleep, Merlin. You need your rest." Balinor replied. Merlin went back to sleep. "His pulse is racing."

Balinor checked Joy's pulse.

"What about Joy's?" Gwaine wondered.

"Her pulse is just as fast." Balinor sighed. He checked Johnathan's pulse. "His pulse is slower and it's stronger. Joy and Merlin have a very weak pulse."

For the rest of the day, Merlin and Joy got worse. They spent more time coughing and shivering. It was evening and Merlin and Joy were awake. They were in the corner curled up shivering and coughing. Their fevers were worse. Johnathan stayed the same. Merlin had a very bad coughing fit. When he was started coughing, Joy started coughing. When she was done, she shivered against him. Merlin covered them up.

"Father, I'm so cold." Merlin moaned.

"I know you are." Balinor whispered as he covered them with another blanket.

"Father, I feel really cold." Joy whimpered. Merlin shushed her the best he could. Then he had a coughing fit. Balinor used a wet cloth and wiped the sweat off of Merlin and Joy's face. Merlin got worse. He started to cough up blood.

TBC


	30. Home

_**Depressione pt. 30**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Something is going on in his body." Balinor said. He used his magic and saw that his lung was bleeding. He checked Joy and saw the same thing. "Something has caused both of them to bleed inside."

"What can we do?" Leon asked.

"I can stop it but they will be very weak and they will need a lot of rest. They will have to be very still."

Balinor healed the two. Merlin looked at Balinor and gasped.

"You'll be fine. Just get some sleep." Balinor whispered.

"Hurts." Merlin rasped.

"It will but you must keep still."

Merlin was about to speak but ended up coughing. Balinor helped him keep still and stop coughing. When it was over, Merlin began to relax. He squeezed Joy's hand and fell asleep. Joy coughed slightly and shivered. She leaned closer to Merlin and tried to rest. Joy fell asleep a few minutes later. Balinor did what he could for the two. Johnathan woke up and sat up. He grabbed a bucket and puked. When he was done, he laid down and tried to rest.

"How are they?" Johnathan asked.

"Very weak but they'll make it." Balinor answered.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't run away, they wouldn't be fighting."

"It's not your fault, Johnathan. You were upset."

"I should have stayed."

"Get some sleep."

Johnathan rolled onto his side and went to sleep. The next day, Joy started getting better. The color in her face started to return. Merlin was still very pale. Joy was awake watching Merlin sleep.

"Joy, how do you feel?" Balinor wondered.

"Better." Joy replied. "Will father get better?"

"Yes. He just needs to rest more. His body is very strong but when he has had to fight illness after illness, his body will get weaker."

Merlin groaned and opened his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Joy asked.

"Better. You should be resting." Merlin whispered.

"I'm fine, father. Just try to get better."

"I will. You look a lot better."

"You still look like a ghost."

"I know."

"You two should get some rest. You will need it. As soon as Merlin is well enough to travel, we'll be taking you home." Balinor explained. Merlin nodded and got some rest. Joy finally fell asleep. A few hours later, Merlin and Joy woke up and ate their dinner. Color was slowly returning to Merlin's face.

"When will we be going home?" Johnathan wondered.

"The day after tomorrow. All of you are still recovering or fighting. It will be a hard journey."

"Freya will be having the baby soon. The sooner I can get back to her the better." Merlin stated.

"Yes, and she's been very worried." Balinor replied. "We'll leave in the morning if that's better."

"Sounds good."

"Let's get some rest." Leon suggested. Everyone laid down and tried to get some sleep. Joy had a nightmare and started thrashing in Merlin's arms. She cried out as though in pain. Merlin felt her move and woke up. He shushed her and rubbed her back. Then the ground started to shake. Joy's eyes opened slightly and her eyes were gold.

"Joy, it's ok. Calm down. You're safe."Merlin whispered. Joy woke up and calmed down. "It's ok, I've got you. What was it about?"

"I was being attacked and hurt." Joy answered.

"Sexually?"

"Yes."

"It's ok. You're safe. He can't hurt you."

Joy nodded. She started crying. Her eyes turned gold again and a window broke. Merlin sat up and shushed Joy.

"Joy, you need to calm down. Your emotions are triggering your magic." Merlin said. Joy did as she was told.

"Why is it doing that?" Joy wondered.

"Because you are becoming a woman. I went through that when I was your age. You just need to learn to control it. We'll worry about it when we get home and your baby sibling is born."

"Ok."

"Go to sleep. We have to leave early."

They went to sleep. The next morning, everyone got ready to leave. Joy put her cloak and shawl on. Merlin helped her onto his horse. They left the city and went home. They stopped every so often so that Merlin, Joy, and Johnathan did not get worse. It took most of the day to get home. Joy and Merlin were on the same horse. An hour before they got home, Joy wrapped her arms around Merlin and tried to fall asleep.

"Are you tired?" Merlin whispered.

"A little."Joy mumbled.

"We'll be home soon. Then you can sleep in your own bed."

"Good."

AN hour later, they got home. Lucille was outside getting the water. She heard the horses and turned to them. She saw them and dropped the bucket. She ran to the house.

"They're home! Everyone, they're home!" Lucille exclaimed. Everyone came running out and saw the horses. The six got to the house and got off of the horses. They all hugged each other. Freya ran to Merlin and they kissed. Eventually, they pulled away. Freya hugged Joy and Johnathan.

"It's so good to have you home." Freya cried.

"Come on, let's get the horses in the barn and get your things in the house. The sooner the better. Dinner is getting cold." Hunith said. They got settled and went inside. They ate dinner and talked. Joy and Johnathan sat on the floor in a corner talking and resting. It was late when Merlin looked over at the two.

"Looks like the new twins are asleep." Merlin teased.

"They need the rest. It's good to see Johnathan happy."

"Yes, it is."

"I'll carry them to bed." Balinor suggested. Balinor put Johnathan and Joy in their beds. Freya and Merlin went to bed and talked.

"I've missed you so much." Freya whispered.

"Me too. I'm glad to have all of my kids home." Merlin answered.

"You need to sleep. You are still recovering and I'm days away from giving birth."

"Ok. You need to sleep too."

They fell asleep. A few hours later, Joy started screaming.

TBC


	31. Lot

_**Depressione pt.31**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin and Freya woke up. Freya stopped Merlin.

"I'll go get her." Freya said. Merlin nodded and fell asleep. Freya got up and went to Joy. She sat on the bed and put her hand on Joy's heart. "It's ok, Joy. Everything is ok."

Joy didn't calm down. Freya did everything she could but Joy didn't stop screaming. Merlin came in.

"I couldn't sleep." Merlin whispered. He went to Joy and hugged Joy. "It's ok, Joy. Everything is alright."

Joy calmed down.

"Mother, father, is something wrong?" Johnathan moaned as he walked in. He sat on the bed where Merlin was hugging Joy as she calmed down.

"It's just your sister. She had a nightmare." Merlin answered. Joy started coughing. She looked up at Merlin and put her head on his shoulder. "You were screaming a lot, Joy. Does your throat hurt?"

"A little." Joy croaked.

"I'll make some tea." Freya suggested as she left the room. Merlin pulled Johnathan and Joy close.

"I love you two very much." Merlin whispered as he kissed their foreheads. Joy and Johnathan squeezed each other's hands and smiled. Merlin smiled at the sight of them. Half an hour later, Freya came in with a cup of tea. Joy drank her tea and the four sat quietly. When Joy was done, they went to bed. The next morning, everyone got up and went to work as a family. Johnathan and Joy played together near the lake. Then they heard horses and saw several men on horses ride to them. Balinor and Merlin stopped working and watched. Hunith and Freya got the children inside. Johnathan pulled Joy close and they walked over to Merlin ad Balinor.

"Who are they?" Joy wondered.

"Knights. From Lot's kingdom." Percival answered.

"Lot's kingdom? I thought he was dead." Merlin replied.

"No, the snake lives."

"Who is the owner of this land?" One of the knights ordered.

"I am." Merlin answered.

"What is your name?"

"Merlin."

"The king wants to see you."

"Why would the king want to see me?"

"We know that you are Emrys. The king was to make a treaty."

"No. I will not join him."

"We have orders to kill you and your family if you do not comply."

"How will you do that? If I'm Emrys, then how can you kill my family?"

"Get him."

The knights got off their horses and Merlin killed them. Joy looked behind them and saw that they were surrounded.

"Father, they're everywhere." Joy gasped.

"Take the two children." The leader ordered. A knight put a cuff on Merlin and grabbed Joy and Johnathan.

"No. Leave them alone." Merlin groaned. The knights laughed. Then the leader gasped and started choking.

"Leave us alone." Isabelle demanded. The knights let go of Joy and Johnathan. "Go and don't come back."

The knights left. Johnathan took the cuff off of Merlin.

"What do we do?" Johnathan asked.

"They'll be back. It will take them a week to get back to Lot and a week to get back here. One man or many." Merlin sighed. They went inside. That evening, Freya groaned.

"Merlin, I think it's time." Freya panted. Merlin took her to their room. Hunith went with them. Johnathan put a hand on Joy's shoulder. When everyone was in bed, Freya gave birth to a boy.

"It's a boy, Freya." Merlin exclaimed. Hunith handed the baby boy to Merlin. Merlin handed the baby to Freya who smiled.

"Daniel."

"Daniel it is."

Merlin kissed Freya who weakly kissed back. Merlin took Daniel and went to Joy's room. He woke her quietly. Joy sat up and groaned.

"I thought that you would want to meet your baby brother." Merlin whispered.

"He's so adorable and tiny." Joy gasped.

"Yes, he is."

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure."

Merlin helped Joy hold her baby brother. Daniel moved slightly and opened his eyes. He didn't scream or cry.

"He likes you." Merlin chuckled.

"I love him. What's his name?" Joy wondered.

"Daniel."

"Like Daniel in the lions' den."

"Yes. You should get some sleep."

"Ok."

Merlin took Daniel and Joy laid down.

"Father, will we have to leave?" Joy asked.

"I don't know but I hope not." Merlin sighed. He left the room. Everyone was asleep when Joy had a nightmare of everyone she loved being killed. She started screaming causing Johnathan to wake up. He heard Joy and went to her. He saw her thrashing and screaming so he went to her. He sat her up and pulled her close.

"It's alright, Joy. Everything's alright. Calm down." Johnathan said. Joy calmed down. She woke up and looked at Johnathan. "I heard you screaming."

"Sorry." Joy mumbled.

"AT least you didn't scream till you were hoarse."

"I guess. Thank you. Father needed his rest."

"What was the baby?"

"A boy. They named him Daniel."

"Now you are no longer the youngest."

"I was never really the youngest."

"You know what I mean."

"I do."

They smiled. Merlin saw the two talking and hugging each other. He went in.

"I knew I heard Joy screaming." Merlin whispered.

"Johnathan helped me." Joy replied.

"It use to be that you two were separable now you two are inseparable."

"Let's hope that nothing happens."

"Yeah." Johnathan sighed.

"Go to bed." Merlin sighed. They went to bed. A week later, Percival came.

"They're coming. They'll be here in only a few hours. Lot came with them. They've been waiting to see what we would do. He wants Merlin for power." Percival explained.

"Freya, Lucille, help the kids pack. We will have to walk. We'll bring two horses with us." Merlin answered. Everyone packed and got the horses ready. They left the night and walked all night. That morning, everyone was tired. They stopped for breakfast. When they had finished, they heard twigs snap and horses. "Let's go."

They quickly moved. They managed to lose Lot's men. They saw the city and went in. They found the druid.

"Emrys, what are you doing back?" The druid asked.

"Lot's men are after us. We need cloaks." Merlin answered.

"Bring them in."

They all went in. They got their cloaks and got some rest. As they were getting ready to leave, the druid handed Merlin something.

"Here, we should make all of you look like druids. They won't recognize you." The druid said.

"We'll make ourselves look as dirty as possible." Merlin answered. SO they made themselves look like homeless druids. They took animal blood and made fake wounds. When they were ready, they left. They left the city and were stopped by a patrol sent by Lot.

TBC


	32. 2017

___**Depressione pt.32**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" One of the men asked.  
"Please, we have been through enough. Our home was attacked. We are homeless druids." Balinor said. The man looked up and down Joy. He touched her cheek and smiled when he saw Joy try to get away.  
"We'll let you go if you let us have fun with this pretty one."  
"No. She has suffered enough at the hands of wicked men."  
"We won't hurt. At least not too much and you have no choice. Either we get to spend 24 hours having fun with her or we will kill all of the children."  
Joy looked at Balinor and Merlin and nodded tearfully.  
"Fine but you had better stay true to your promise." Balinor hissed. They grabbed Joy and took her into a tent. Balinor went to Merlin and Freya. "She's going to need us when the 24 hours are up. They will not keep their promise."  
"I know. She was very brave to allow them to do that to her but I could feel her shaking." Merlin sighed.  
"We should keep the children close."  
They all sat on the ground and leaned against each other. Faith went up to Merlin and sat on his lap.  
"Daddy, will Joy be alright?" Faith whispered.  
"Let's hope so." Merlin replied. In the tent, Joy was beaten and raped within an inch of her life. She knew that she couldn't scream or they would know who she is. When the 24 hours were up, Merlin was pacing. He was very worried about Joy. The laughing had not stopped since they arrived. When Joy came out, she was covered in bruises and her clothes were rags.

"You can have her back. She's not as fun as we thought. She didn't even scream." The man sighed. They all left. When they were out of sight, Merlin pulled Joy close and allowed himself to cry.

"I am so sorry." Merlin whispered.  
"I know but I'll be fine." Joy answered.  
"We should stop."  
"No, we have to keep going or they will see us."  
SO they walked for the whole day. They saw a man with many horses. The man saw them and went to them.  
"Do you want free horses? I have very good horses." The man asked. Balinor and Leon looked the horses over.  
"They are good horses and we could use at least two. Lot's men took ours." Leon sighed.  
"Take any horses you want."  
They took three horses and put their belongings on them. The man saw Freya holding her baby.  
"It is not fair for the little woman to walk when she has just had a baby." The man said. "You have room on the horses for her and the young children."  
SO they did as the man suggested. Merlin looked at Joy.  
"There's a horse you can ride on. You need to rest." Merlin suggested.  
"Father, I'm fine." Joy sighed.  
"You are not fine, Joy. Now get on the horse."  
Merlin helped Joy onto the horse. After thanking the man, they went on their way. For three months, they traveled. One day, Joy groaned painfully.  
"Father, something's wrong." Joy groaned. They stopped and Merlin helped Joy down. He laid her on the ground and checked her over.  
"She can't keep going. We have to go home within 2 to 3 months or else she could lose the baby." Merlin sighed.  
"I'm pregnant?"  
"Yes. The baby is strong but your body is not."  
They journeyed for two more months. Then they heard that the snake Lot had taken his last breath and that his son had taken his place. They returned home. When they got home, they got settled back into their lives. They were all working hard when they heard horses. They looked up the hill and saw men coming. Then men came to them./span/p  
"You do not need to fear us. My name is Cain. My father was Lot. I came to personally apologize for what my father has done." Cain greeted.  
"You didn't have to come to apologize for your father's sins." Merlin replied.  
"Yes, I did. Because of him, much pain was caused. I know that you had to flee and that when you were in the city of _Scelus_ , one of the girls was raped."  
"Thank you. I hope that now that you are king, everything will turn for good."

"I wish to make a peace treaty with you, Emrys. One that will last for eternity."  
"Nothing will last that long. AT least nothing on this earth but I will agree to a treaty."  
So they signed a treaty of peace. For once, Camelot and Cenrid's kingdom were at peace. Two months later, Joy had her baby girl and named her Alana which was Irish for peaceful.  
 **2017**  
Merlin woke up one morning and saw that Freya was next to him sleeping. He sat up and kissed her. Freya groaned and was about to wake up but Merlin shushed her. Merlin got up and got dressed. He went to the living room and saw Joy making breakfast for Alana who was three years old.  
"Good morning." Merlin said.  
"Good morning." Joy answered. "Grandpa is outside with Jonathan working on the barn. Grandma and Lucille are in the garden and Luke is out. Again."  
"Ok. I'll go help dad. Your mum is resting right now so make sure that Brea doesn't wake her."  
"I will."  
Merlin went outside. He was walking to the barn when an earthquake hit. Merlin fell to the ground and couldn't get up till it was over. When it was over, he saw someone walking out of the lake. Merlin ran to the lake and saw that it was Arthur.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed.  
"Merlin!" Arthur answered. The two hugged. "I'm sorry for leaving you for so long."  
"Well, I had company. Come on, let's go inside."

They went inside and talked at the table. Merlin was holding Brea who was thrashing.

"Everything is so different. How many kids do you have?" Arthur sighed.

"15. Soon to be 16. Freya is pregnant with our 8th. I had 8 with someone else. I now have 10 siblings and my parents are done having kids. Lucille, Luke, Isabelle, Kevin, William, Janice, Arabelle, Seth, Drake, and Lily. Ranging from ages 24 to 5. My children with Sara are. Jonathan, Bethany, Mary, Caleb, Jessica, Faith, Jacob, and Rebecca. They range from ages 16 to 1. My children with Freya are Joy, Daniel, Brandon, Kayla, Samantha, Aaron, and Brea. Ranging from 16 to not even born. Joy has a daughter named Alana who is three." Merlin explained.

"SO your oldest can pass as your sibling?"  
"Yeah. We usually have to say that in public. It's good to have you back."  
Then Freya came out. She saw Merlin and kissed his cheek.  
"Let me take Brea." Freya suggested.  
"No, she's fine. I have to take Joy, Isabelle, and Bethany to their appointments." Merlin sighed.  
"Why?"Arthur wondered.  
"Joy has asthma. Isabelle is suffering from lyme disease. Bethany is suffering from Anemia and she had her spleen removed."  
"When do you have to leave?"  
"In about an hour. You can come too."  
 **TBC**  
 **Yes, I know that I have jumped many years but I wanted to. I haven't been active because I have been very busy but I will try to be a little more active. I forgot that Percival had died so you can do what you want with where he is mentioned.** **Scelus is Latin for wickedness.**


	33. Cancer

SO the two took Joy, Isabelle, and Bethany to their appointments. When they got home, Merlin went to Jonathan and hugged him.

"How do you feel?" Merlin whispered.

"I'm fine." Jonathan lied.

"Ok. I love you, buddy."

"Love you too."

Merlin went inside and sighed.

"He's been doing drugs, smoking, and drinking for the past several years. We can't get him to stop." Merlin sighed. Then Balinor came in with Jonathan in his arms. "What happened?"

"He collapsed. He's not responding." Balinor answered. Merlin took Jonathan and laid him on the bed gently. He sat on the bed and shook Jonathan gently. Freya came out and went to Merlin.

"Jonathan, I need you to wake up for me."

Jonathan didn't respond. Merlin checked him over.

"If he doesn't wake in two hours, I'm going to take him to the hospital. This has happened way too many times." Merlin said.

"What do you think it is?" Freya wondered.

"He's had a few seizures. He's jaundice. He's had coughing fits and pains in his bones. Let's hope it's just the drugs."

A few hours later, Merlin had to take Jonathan to the hospital. Several tests were done and the results were not good. Merlin was talking to Jonathan who was weak.

"Merlin, I need to talk to you." The doctor sighed.

"Ok. I'll be right back, Jonathan." Merlin replied. Merlin followed the doctor out. "It's the drugs right?"

"I'm sorry but your son has cancer."

Merlin started to cry.

"WHere?" Merlin gasped.

"He has tumors on his lungs and on his brain.." The doctor answered.

"So he has lung and bone cancer."

"He also has a cyst on his brain and on his spine. They are not cancerous. We can get him scheduled for surgery to remove them."

"Ok. How long does he have?"

"The chances of survival are good. They are in your favor. The lung cancer is stage 1. We can operate and try to remove it. The brain cancer is stage 2 almost stage 3. We'll do what we can. He'll survive this."

"Thank you."

"We can't treat him till he gets off of the drugs, Alcohol, and smoking."

"Ok."

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"I'll try to tell him but it would help if you were there to tell him how bad it is."

"Ok."

They went in.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked. Merlin sat down on the bed and squeezed Jonathan's hand.

"You have cancer. You have lung and brain cancer. You have a cyst on your brain that is not cancerous. You also have one on your spine that is not cancerous." Merlin explained.

"What? Am I going to die?"

"No, you'll survive. It will be hard but you'll make it. But you have to stop doing drugs, smoking, and drinking."

"I can't. It's too painful."

"I know but you have to."

"You can go home and we'll get the surgery scheduled so that we can remove the cysts and the tumors we can." The doctor explained. Jonathan nodded. They went home. Merlin carried Jonathan to bed and squeezed his hand. He saw Freya at the door. He went to her and squeezed her hands. He told her everything. Freya looked at him and they cried. They told Hunith and Balinor.

"He was so weak when we left. He collapsed when we got here. He hasn't said a word on the way home. I tried to get him to talk but he won't." Merlin explained.

"It's a lot to process." Balinor sighed.

"I know. It's a lot for all of us. Let's just hope that he'll recover and get stronger."

"He will survive this. He is a lot like his father."

Merlin smiled slightly. Joy saw them talking.

"How is Jonathan. I knocked on his door and he just yelled at me to leave him alone." Joy said.

"He has cancer." Merlin replied.

"How bad?"

"He'll survive."

Merlin went to Joy and hugged her. They both cried.

"Can I go see him?" Joy wondered.

"Only if he'll let you." Merlin answered. Joy went to Jonathan's room and barged in. She went to his bed and saw him sobbing. She sat on the bed and hugged him close.

"Dad told me. Everything will be alright." JOy whispered.

"Just leave me alone." Jonathan yelled.

"No. I will never leave you alone. You are my brother."

"I told you to get out."

Joy hugged Jonathan who tried to fight against her. Merlin came in and saw the two. He went to them and squeezed Jonathan's hand.

"Please, let your sister love on you." Merlin whispered. Jonathan stopped fighting and let Joy hug him. Merlin hugged both of them close. He kissed their foreheads. "I love both of you so much. We'll get through this together."

Later that day, Merlin helped Jonathan out of his room. Jonathan sat down in one of the chairs and just sat there. Brea went to him and smiled. Jonathan didn't respond. Brea shook him but it didn't work. Merlin sighed and picked Brea up.

"Let's go watch something." Merlin said. Brea nodded. For the next few days, Jonathan sat in the chair and just sat there. No one could change it. One day, Merlin went to Jonathan.

"Jonathan, you need to get up and do something or else you'll get weaker." Merlin warned.

"What's the point? I'm going to die anyways." Jonathan mumbled.

"'No, you are not going to die. Not like this. I won't let you. I am not going to let you do this or else everyone will have to say their good-byes to you. I love you and I will not let you do this to yourself. Now, let's go take a walk."

"No."

"You are going to go outside and walk around."

"I said no."

"I am your father and I command you to go outside and take a walk with me."

Jonathan did as he was told. They went outside and walked around. They walked quietly for an hour before Jonathan collapsed. Merlin picked him up and carried him home. He put Jonathan in bed and made him comfortable. He squeezed Jonathan's hand and sighed.

"I didn't want to yell at you but you needed to go outside." Merlin said. "Did you feel better getting up and walking around or staying inside making yourself sick?"

"Leave me alone. I don't want to see you." Jonathan hissed.

"Fine."

Merlin got up and slammed the door shut. He went to his room and sat down on the couch across from the bed. He closed his eyes and cried. Hunith heard him and went to him. She sat next to him and hugged him.

"I'm losing my baby, mum. I'm losing him." Merlin cried.

"He'll come out of it." Hunith answered.

"He doesn't want to see me. How can I help him if he won't let me?"

"I recall someone being the same way but you came out of it. We all left you alone till you broke. You broke because you thought that you were alone and unloved. Maybe that's what it will take for him to see that he is loved."

"But I don't want to do that to him."

"You might have to."

TBC


	34. Author's Note number 2

_**Author's note**_

 **Hope you are having a good day. I am not abandoning my stories but I will be on hiatus. I have a summer job and will be unable to post. I will be able to starting September.**


	35. Break

_**Depressione pt.34**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I'll be able to post more because I'm done working for the summer.**

"I guess you're right." Merlin sighed.

"He'll break soon." Hunith answered.

"I hope so."

For the next few days, everyone was hard on Jonathan. Jonathan didn't care. One morning, Merlin came in.

"Get up." Merlin ordered.

"No." Jonathan replied. Merlin grabbed Jonathan and made him sit up.

"I told you to get up."

"No."

"Do as you're told."

"Let me go."

"Not till you listen to me."

"I'll never listen to you."

"I thought you knew better than to disobey me."

Jonathan didn't answer. Merlin pushed him unto the bed and stood up.

"You know everyone here loves you. They don't want you to die. Seeing you like this is really hard on them; but then again, you've never really cared about anyone but yourself. You can kill yourself if you want but no one has to watch you do it." Merlin said. He left the room and slammed the door. Jonathan looked at the door in shock. He started crying. Merlin slide to the ground with his back against the door and cried. He felt so many regrets inside. He went to his room and cried. An hour later, Jonathan found his drugs. He filled the syringe to the top and injected himself with all of it. Joy went in and saw him.

"Jonathan, stop it." Joy exclaimed. She went to him and pulled out the syringe. She saw that nothing was left in the syringe. "Dad, Jonathan needs help."

Merlin got up and ran into the room. He saw Joy trying to restrain Jonathan.

"He's overdosing." Joy said.

"I need you to leave." Merlin answered.

"No. He's my brother."

"Do as you're told."

Joy left the room. Merlin did what he could for Jonathan. He waited for him to wake up. It was night when Jonathan woke up. Merlin saw Jonathan open his eyes and he sighed in relief. He sat on the bed and wiped the layers of sweat off of Jonathan's forehead.

"You'll be fine. I'm so sorry." Merlin whispered. "I love you so much but we had to make you break."

"I'm so sorry, dad." Jonathan rasped.

"I know you are."

He pulled Jonathan close.

"I love you so much. You are still a baby to me." Merlin sighed. "DOn't ever do that again."

"I won't." Jonathan answered.

"Good. Do you want something to eat?"

"Not really."

"Will you atleast try to eat?"

"I guess."

"Thank you."

Merlin helped Jonathan stand up and walk to the living room. Most of the kids were in bed but the older ones were still awake. Merlin helped Jonathan sit down on the couch next to Freya. Merlin went and made soup for Jonathan. He gave a bowl to Jonathan and grabbed a bowl for himself. He sat on the couch and started eating. Then Brea came up and tried to eat Merlin's soup.

"Are you still hungry?" Merlin wondered.

"Yeah." Brea answered. She tried to take the spoon full of soup away from Merlin.

"No, Brea. This is very hot."

"Hot?"

"Yes. So don't eat it. Ask mummy to get you a snack."

"No."

"Why?"

"That."

"You want my soup?"

"Yeah."

"No. This is my soup."

Brea got mad and sat down on the floor.

"Brea, you want my soup? My soup isn't hot." Jonathan suggested.

"Yeah." Brea replied. She stood up and Jonathan gave her some of his soup. After several spoonfuls, she sat down and Jonathan finished eating it. When he was done, Merlin took care of the dishes. When he was done, he picked Brea up and sat down on the couch.

"You should be in bed." Merlin teased.

"No." Brea answered.

"You can stay up a little longer."

They talked for several minutes. Jonathan and Brea fell asleep on Merlin. Merlin was almost asleep. Freya smiled and gently shook Merlin. Merlin groaned and opened his eyes.

"We should get the kids to bed." Freya whispered.

"Ok. I'll take Jonathan." Merlin sighed. Freya carefully picked Brea up and put her in bed. Merlin took Jonathan to bed. He laid Jonathan down and covered him up. He checked Jonathan's fever and realized that he was very cold. He checked again in a few more areas and got the same thing. Freya came in and saw what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" Freya asked.

"He's freezing." Merlin replied.

"Is it the drugs or cancer?"

"No. It's something else."

Merlin gently shook Jonathan.

"Jonathan, you need to wake up." Merlin whispered. Jonathan eventually woke up and looked at Merlin. "How do you feel?"

"Cold."

"How cold?"

"Very cold."

"I'm going to take your temperature and see what it says."

Merlin took Jonathan's temperature and it was 90.3.

"He's freezing." Merlin sighed. Freya leaned against Merlin and pulled away.

"SO are you." Freya whispered.

"What?"

"You're just as cold as him."

Merlin took his temperature and it was the same as Jonathan's.

"It's an illness. We need to see who else has it. Then we'll move them downstairs into the lounge. We can make them comfortable and make sure that they're alright." Merlin explained.

"I'll see to that. You're one of the ill meaning that you need to rest."

"You may be ill as well."

Freya took her temperature and it was normal.

"I'm fine. Lie down and try to rest while I check on the others." Freya whispered. Freya checked on everyone else. Most of the kids were ill. Merlin was the only adult that was ill. They moved the kids downstairs and made them comfortable. Merlin laid on one of the couches that folded out into a bed. A few of the little ones were with him. Joy laid on one of the makeshift beds with Alana on her chest. Jonathan was on a makeshift bed sleeping. They did everything they could for the kids and Merlin. When it was morning, Merlin woke up.

"The kids?" Merlin asked. "Where are the kids?" Arthur went to Merlin.

"All of them are ill. They are safe. Most of the little ones are on the couch." Arthur explained.

"Freya? The baby?"

"She and the baby are fine. You are the only adult that is ill. In my opinion, I think the plague thought that you are a kid. You still act and look like one."

The two laughed slightly. Then Merlin groaned.

"My head hurts so bad." Merlin groaned.

"Most of the kids are complaining about headaches. Balinor is doing all he can but it would help if Gaius was here." Arthur sighed.

"Yeah."

Merlin saw Brea sleeping next to him and picked her up. He laid her on his chest.

"I never thought that I would ever see you become a father." Arthur whispered.

"I always wanted to get married and have children but I never really found that person in Camelot." Merlin replied. Then someone knocked on the door. Balinor opened it.

TBC


	36. Fever

**Depressione** _ **pt.36**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Who are you?" Balinor asked.

"My name is Lancelot." Lancelot greeted.

"I've heard a lot about you, Lancelot. Come in. We could use your help."

"Where's Merlin?"

"He's resting. He's very ill. So are all of the children."

"Lancelot, it's good to see you again." Arthur said as he stood up to greet Lancelot.

"It's good to see you too." Lancelot answered. "How is he?"

"Not good. He's sleeping again. Well, at least I think he is."

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah."

Lancelot went to Merlin and saw that he was awake.

"Never learn, do you?" Lancelot teased.

"I couldn't miss seeing you again." Merlin croaked.

"You've changed."

"You haven't."

"How do you feel?"

"Not good."

"Well, you are ill."

"Yeah. SO are most of the kids and I can't do anything to help them."

"Hey, everyone will be fine."

"I hope so."

"They will. Have faith."

Merlin smiled slightly.

"Get some rest. I'm going to make myself useful and help Arthur." Lancelot sighed. Merlin nodded and went to sleep. Merlin woke up later that day and saw Balinor and Freya tending to Brea.

"What's wrong? Is she alright?" Merlin moaned. Hunith went to Merlin and held his hand.

"She's fine. She just gave us quite a scare. So did you. You stopped breathing for a few minutes. When you stopped breathing, Brea started coughing more than any child has ever coughed. When you started breathing, she calmed down but now she's coughing up blood. Balinor says that it's just from the harsh coughing she did." Hunith explained.

"Can I hold her?"

"Yes."

Freya picked Brea up and took her to Merlin. Merlin took her and held her close.

"Don't scare us like that ever again, Brea. We all love you too much and we couldn't bare to lose you." Merlin whispered. Brea opened her eyes and grabbed Merlin's hand and started playing with it. Merlin and Freya smiled at Brea. Hunith left the three alone and went to check on the other children. Freya kissed Merlin's forehead and squeezed his hand.

"Don't scare me ever again, Merlin. I wouldn't survive long without you." Freya whispered. Merlin looked at her and then looked at Brea.

"You won't. I promise."

"You'd better."

The two kissed and spent the next hour holding Brea and resting. Balinor came over and put his hand on Freya's shoulder.

"He needs to rest." Balinor sighed. "Get some rest. I'll watch him for a while."

"Ok." Freya answered. She kissed Merlin and then went to get some sleep. Balinor grabbed a cup and put something in it with the water.

"I need you to drink this, Merlin."

Merlin did as he was told. When he was done, Balinor checked his pulse and temperature.

"You're getting much worse. Hopefully, the stuff I gave you will help you." Balinor sighed.

"What was it?" Merlin wondered.

"Boneset, echinacea, lemongrass, and yarrow."

"I could taste the lemongrass and yarrow."

"It should help you fight whatever this is."

"I hope so."

"How do you feel?"

"Weak and cold. Tired. My head hurts. My legs are numb."

Balinor started touching Merlin's legs while Merlin told Balinor how he felt.

"Merlin, do you feel this?" Balinor wondered.

"Feel what?" Merlin mumbled.

"Do you feel my hand squeezing your legs?"

"No but I'll be fine."

Balinor grabbed Merlin's arms and started touching them. Merlin whimpered painfully.

"Does it hurt?" Balinor questioned.

"Yeah." Merlin whimpered.

"1 being no pain and 10 being unbearable, how bad is the pain?"

"8."

Balinor touched Merlin's torso and Merlin cried out painfully.

"10. It's a 10." Merlin cried.

"I'll go get you something for the pain." Balinor whispered. Balinor went to the other side of the room while Merlin tried to keep himself calm. Arthur looked over and saw the look on Merlin's face.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"I'm getting worse. I can't feel my legs and the rest of my body hurts. Dad's finding something to help with the pain." Merlin replied.

"You'll be fine. You've survived much worse. Remember when you were poisoned at the banquet?"

"Yeah. That was bad. I felt so weak for nearly a month."

"Gaius had you wearing a blanket for a good week."

"My fever was there for a couple of weeks too."

"Yeah. You almost died from that but you didn't. You survived that and you can survive this."

"Thanks, Arthur."

Balinor came over with a cup of pain medicine.

"I need you to drink this slowly. It's going to be very bitter." Balinor warned. Merlin did as he was told. After one sip, Merlin tried to push the cup away but Balinor stopped him. When Merlin was done, he groaned. "Do you feel any better?"

"No. It's worse. The pain's worse." Merlin groaned.

"It's should start helping you in a few minutes. Arthur, can you watch him while I go figure out what this plague is?"

"Sure." Arthur answered. Balinor left the two and looked through one of his books. Lancelot came over.

"DO you need some help?" Lancelot asked.

"Sure." Balinor sighed. Lancelot grabbed a book and started looking through it. "I wish Gaius was here. He would know what this is. He always knows. Before the Great Purge, he was my mentor and a very good friend. He and Alice were always a very good team. Without them, I wouldn't be a father, husband, or anything for that matter."

"What if we find him?"

"What do mean?"

"A couple of us can go look for him."

"That could take days and they don't have that long."

"Balinor, something's wrong with Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. Balinor put the book down and went to Merlin. When he got there, he saw that Merlin was having a seizure.

"When did this start?" Balinor questioned.

"Just now. He was telling me that something felt strange and then started doing this."

"Let's get him on his side and get the blankets off of him before he gets worse."

They did what they could for Merlin. Several minutes later, Merlin finally calmed down.

"Will he be alright?" Arthur wondered.

"I don't know. I hope so." Balinor mumbled.

Balinor checked Merlin's temperature.

"His temperature has dropped way too fast. It was nearly 105 and now it 92. That's why he had the seizure." Balinor sighed.

TBC


	37. Surgery

_**Depressione pt.37**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. For those of you who love Christmas and Merlin, please go to my story Merlin prompts and send me some ideas. I would love to hear them.**

"Is there anything we can do?" Arthur asked.

"Just keep him comfortable. Tell me when he wakes." Balinor answered. Balinor went back to Lancelot and they tried to find out what the plague was. "Add severe temperature movement and seizures to the list of symptoms."

"Gaius told me that whenever Merlin has a seizure, it means his magic is fighting for him." Lancelot warned.

"How bad of a seizure?"

"They last up to several minutes. He has two or there withing 12 hours."

"Let's hope he is fighting this."

A few hours later, Merlin woke up coughing painfully. He rolled onto his side and coughed up blood. Arthur made sure that he was alright.

"Balinor, he's awake." Arthur said. Balinor went to Merlin and checked his temperature.

"It's still very low. Merlin, can you look at me?" Balinor asked. Merlin looked at Balinor but wasn't able to remain focused on Balinor.

"I'm so tired." Merlin rasped.

"I know but you need to eat something."

Balinor grabbed a bowl of stew and helped Merlin as much as he could. Merlin was only able to eat half of the stew.

"Get some sleep, Merlin." Balinor whispered. Merlin closed his eyes and went to sleep. The next day, Merlin was much worse. Hunith was taking care of him. Merlin laid on the couch thrashing and moaning painfully. Hunith was tending to his fever which had risen severely.

"He's going to hurt himself if he doesn't stop." Hunith whispered.

"He can't help it. He's trying to get comfortable but the pain is making it hard for him. I've given him all I can."

Then Merlin stopped thrashing and tried to get up. Balinor and Hunith stopped him.

"I need to go outside." Merlin groaned.

"Why?" Balinor asked.

"I need to."

"I'll help you outside, Merlin."

Balinor helped Merlin outside. When they got outside, Merlin started to relax.

"Are you having a hard time breathing?" Balinor wondered. Merlin nodded. "Let's get you back inside."

"No, I... want...to...stay here." Merlin panted.

"You need to rest, Merlin."

Balinor helped Merlin back to bed. Merlin laid down on the bed and passed out.

"I need to take a walk. I'll be back." Balinor sighed. He went outside and walked to the lake. He tried to think but he couldn't. He threw a rock into the lake and sighed.

"What have I told you about getting angry?" A voice warned.

"That it never helps." Balinor answered. He stood up and looked at the man. "It's good to have you back, Gaius. We need you."

"What's wrong?"

"Merlin and most of the children are ill."

"Show me where they are."

Balinor took Gaius to the house. They went inside. Gaius went to Merlin and checked him over. Balinor told him the symptoms.

"Hurry, I need several plants to save them. I have to make a tincture and a poultice for each of them." Gaius said. Balinor and Arthur got what Gaius needed. Gaius spent the day making the poultices and tinctures. When he was done, he handed a poultice to Balinor. "Put this on his chest. You'll be able to see the results very soon."

Balinor did as he was told. Within a few minutes, Merlin was breathing a lot better and was no longer in pain. They did what they could for everyone and watched over them. The next morning, everyone was feeling better. Gaius was watching Merlin when he woke up.

"Gaius, you're back." Merlin gasped. He hugged Gaius only to end up in a coughing fit.

"Merlin, don't ever do that again. I'm sure Freya wouldn't be able to take the strain." Gaius answered.

"I'll try."

"How do you feel?"

"A little better. I'm in a little bit of pain but not a whole lot."

"You'll have to stay in bed for the next several days. Your body is very weak."

"I feel so exhausted."

"You will for a while. Now, get some sleep."

Merlin nodded and went to sleep. A week later, most of the kids had fully recovered. Merlin was finally able to get up and move around. Jonathan went through the drug withdrawal with his family by his side. Merlin was sitting on the couch holding Brea while Freya was helping Jonathan to the couch. Jonathan sat down on the couch and tried to rest. Freya grabbed the blanket that Merlin had dropped and covered Merlin up again.

"You should be sleeping." Freya whispered.

"You should be resting too." Merlin answered. "You're about to have a baby."

"I know but I'm fine."

"This will be the first baby not born premature."

"I know."

Freya sat down next to Merlin and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I took Jonathan to his appointment. His surgery is on Monday." Freya said.

"Ok. Both of us should be there." Merlin sighed.

"Ok. He will have to stay overnight."

"I knew he would."

That Monday, Jonathan had his surgery. Merlin and Freya were in the waiting room. Later that day, Jonathan's doctor came out.

"We were able to remove the cysts. We removed the tumors on his brain but the tumor on his lungs are much worse. We were not able to remove them. His lungs almost collapsed but we managed to stop that. We'll tell you what we'll do in the morning. I'm very sorry." He said.

"Can we see him?"Merlin wondered.

"Yes."

Merlin and Freya went to see Jonathan. They stayed with him throughout the night. Freya was asleep in the chair while Merlin was on the phone talking to Balinor.

"How is he?" Balinor asked.

"They removed the cysts and he tumors on his brain but the lung cancer is much worst. We won't know more till morning. How are the kids?" Merlin sighed.

"Very well-behaved. Arthur on the other hand..."

"He was most likely being a prat."

"Yes, he was. Jonathan will be fine, Merlin."

"I hope so."

The next morning, the doctor came in and talked to Freya and Merlin.

"He won't be going home till tomorrow because of the surgery. We'll remove the tumors on his lungs when he's recovered from this one. We'll put him on some medication. He'll have to stay in bed for a while. Hopefully, we don't have to do chemo." The doctor explained.

"What if you did the surgery today? Would he survive?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, but just barely. It would be better to wait."

"But we waited and look what happened. If we wait again, it'll be too late."

"Merlin, calm down." Freya whispered. "We'll wait and pray for the best. Everything will be fine, Merlin. You'll see."

"I don't want to lose him."Merlin replied. He got up and left the room.

TBC


	38. Shock

_**Depressione pt.38**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Balinor arrived at the hospital with Hunith.

"Where's Merlin?" Balinor asked.

"He got upset and walked off. I'll go find him." Freya answered. Freya went to find Merlin. She saw Merlin looked out a window. She wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder. "Merlin, he will make it. You'll see."

"I want my son back." Merlin replied.

"I know. The doctors have done what they can for him right now. When he's stronger they'll operate."

"But that won't be for months."

"But we have to have hope. You know that. He's not going to die."

"But i don't want him to suffer anymore."

"No one does."

"That boy has faced addiction after addiction and..."

"And has survived."

Freya turned to face Merlin and held his hands.

"He has survived worse. He will survive this." Freya whispered. They went back to the room and saw a doctor.

"What's happening? Who are you?" Merlin asked.

"I've taken over your son's case. The other doctor has too many patients to deal with. He will be released tomorrow." The doctor said.

"That's it? What about his surgery?"

"Surgery?"

"For his cancer."

"Oh, nothing will be able to stop that. He'll die slowly and painfully."

"What?"

"Doctor, can we talk outside?" Freya asked.

"Of course." The doctor answered. Merlin sat down in shock. He squeezed Jonathan's hand. When the two were out of the room, Freya sighed.

"The other doctor was talking to me about doing surgery on Friday and having him stay in here till then."

"That wouldn't help. He'll still die."

"Only because you want him to."

"Are you accusing me of attempted murder?"

"Yes and if my son dies, I will blame you for his death and I will have you sued."

Another doctor walked past.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"This woman accused me of attempted murder." The other doctor answered.

"Let me see the boy's charts."

He looked at them and then at Freya.

"I will take your son's case and we will continue to do what his first doctor was doing." He said.

"Thank you." Freya sighed.

"I want you to go back to medical school and learn how to be an actual doctor."

When the idiot doctor left, the older one sighed.

"My name is Titus. Let's go see how your son is doing." Titus said.

"Probably better than my husband." Freya sighed.

"I can imagine."

They went in and Titus looked at Jonathan's vitals.

"By the looks of it, he'll be stronger by Friday but we can't keep him here. If he stays here, he will get worse. He needs to be with family. You can take him home in the morning." Titus said. Freya went to Merlin who was staring at Jonathan's hand.

"Did you hear that, Merlin? Our son will be fine soon." Freya whispered. Merlin looked up at the doctor and the nodded at Freya. "Thank you."

"I'll leave you to be happy."

Titus left the room.

"Merlin, can you speak to me? Are you alright?" Freya asked. Merlin just looked at her. "Merlin, speak to me."

Merlin didn't answer. Balinor went over and checked Merlin over.

"He's in shock. Hunith get a doctor." Balinor ordered. Hunith went and got help. Soon Titus came in.

"What's happening?" Titus asked.

"I think he's in shock. He's ice cold and unresponsive."

Titus went over to Merlin and checked him over.

"He's in shock but there's something else." Titus answered. "I'll get a team in here. Keep talking to him and don't let him fall asleep."

Titus left the room and got a team to get Merlin.

"Ma'am, you should go with him. Your husband's parents can watch Jonathan." Titus said. Freya went to follow Merlin as he was taken to another room. A doctor came in and checked him over.

"He's in stage 4 of hypovolemic shock. We have to find out what's causing it. We'll have to operate." The doctor explained. Freya nodded. Several hours later, Merlin was put in the room next to Jonathan's. "We found the problem and got it under control. Now, he just needs to recover. Hopefully he'll be able to go home with his son in the morning. Even though it was stage 4 and he is very weak, it wasn't that bad. The loss of sodium was actually worse. He will need to rest."

"Thank you." Freya answered. Freya sat next to Merlin and kissed his forehead. Merlin opened his eyes. "You scared us."

"What happened?" Merlin moaned.

"You went into shock. They got it under control but now you need to rest and recover."

"Jonathan?"

"He woke up slightly. We got him to go back to sleep."

Then Balinor came in.

"Jonathan's awake. He wants to see you." Balinor said. "I'll stay with him."

Freya nodded and went to see Jonathan.

"Mum, where's dad?" Jonathan asked.

"In the next room. He went into shock. He's recovering." Freya explained.

"How is he?"

"Very weak."

"Can I see him?"

"Not till the morning when you are released. Then we'll go in and wait till he is released."

"Yes, ma'am."

The next morning, Jonathan woke up early and was released from the hospital. He got dressed and followed Freya to where Merlin was. He saw the space next to Merlin and laid down. Merlin groaned and opened his eyes. When he saw Jonathan, he smiled.

"You're awake." Merlin exclaimed weakly.

"So are you." Jonathan answered. "You look horrible."

"You don't look any better."

Merlin laughed and then groaned.

"Don't try to pull the stitches." Balinor warned.

"What stitches. I thought you went into shock?" Jonathan asked.

"I did but it was because some blood vessels had burst and a couple of other wounds." Merlin replied.

Later that day, they went home. When they got to the house, Jonathan and Merlin were sent right to bed. It was around dinner time when Merlin came out. He grabbed a glass cup and was filling it up with water when it slipped out of his hands and scattered. Merlin turned the water off and tried to clean the glass up. He hissed painfully when he cut himself. Freya came over with a towel. She grabbed Merlin's hands and treated the cuts.

"You should have asked me to handle the cup for you if you were feeling so shaky." Freya said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I should go back to bed." Merlin moaned.

"Are you having a mood swing?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Something's wrong with this. Go lie down and get some rest."

"No, I've slept long enough."

"You slept for ten minutes before Brea woke you and you fussed at her. Now, go to bed."

"Fine."

Merlin walked out of the kitchen only to collapse. Freya ran to Merlin.

"Merlin!" Freya exclaimed. She put Merlin's head on her lap and shook him gently. Balinor came over.

"Arthur, get him to bed and get Gaius." Balinor ordered. They did what they could for Merlin. Gaius came out and sighed.

"He's sleeping peacefully now. He pulled a stitch." Gaius answered. "He must remain in bed for the next two days."

"I'll go see him." Freya said. She went in and saw that Merlin was sleeping. She laid down next to him and tried to rest. Gaius went to Balinor.

"Tell me about this cancer that ails Jonathan."

Balinor did. When Balinor was done, Gaius smiled.

"Thank you, Balinor. You have been very helpful." Gaius said. Gaius went to his room and started making potions and poultices. That night when he was finished, he heard screaming. Then Arthur came in.

"Gaius, Freya's in labor." Arthur exclaimed. Gaius went to Freya and Merlin's room. He saw Merlin helping Freya. Merlin nodded to Gaius. Gaius did what needed to be done. Several minutes later, Freya gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He handed the boy to Freya.

"He is very healthy. You should be very happy." Gaius congratulated.

"Asa." Freya gasped.

"Asa it is." Merlin answered.

"Merlin, have you tried remedies to help Jonathan?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, but none helped. Why?"

"I've made some for him. Will you allow me to try them on him?"

"Yes. It may slow it down."

"Get some rest."

Gaius left the room and grabbed his remedies for Jonathan. He knocked on the door to Jonathan's room.

"Who is it?" Jonathan asked.

"Just me. Can I come in?" Gaius answered.

"Sure."

Gaius went in and saw Jonathan in bed reading.

"You're suppose to be sleeping." Gaius said.

"It's hard to. Do I have a little brother or sister?" Jonathan asked.

"Asa, your little brother."

"Why are you here?"

"I think I have a remedy to stop your cancer from getting worse."

"Gaius, nothing has helped."

"This may help."

Gaius handed Jonathan a cup. Jonathan sighed and took it.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Jonathan sighed. He drank the liquid. "Not as bad as what dad says. I actually feel a little better. Thanks, Gaius."

"Now, lie down. I want you to apply this poultice every few hours to help your breathing." Gaius replied. Jonathan took the poultice and did as he was told.

"Let's hope this helps."

"It will."

TBC


	39. Hemophilia

**_Depressione pt.39_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When Friday came, Merlin and Freya were well enough to take Jonathan to the hospital for the surgery. Balinor, Hunith, and Gaius went with them. Merlin was pacing around the waiting room.

"Merlin, you need to sit down before you wear yourself out." Freya warned. Merlin sat down and started tapping his foot on the ground. Freya sighed and put her hand on Merlin's thigh. "Stop it." Merlin did as he was told. Then he started tapping the arm of the chair. Freya looked at the other three and sighed. They smiled slightly.

"I need some air." Merlin mumbled as he stood up and walked away.

"I'll watch Asa. Go talk to him." Hunith said. Freya handed Brandon to Hunith and followed Merlin. She saw him outside in the garden walking. She went to him and he sat down.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really worried and anxious and..." Merlin couldn't continue.

"Scared?" Freya wondered.

"And so scared.

"He'll be fine."

"I know. I just can't help thinking about all the bad things that could happen."

"Like?"

"Like he could have more cancerous cells that we don't know about and then this could happen all over again."

"Or, the cancerous cells will stop and he will be just fine. SOon he'll be in remission and we will not have to worry bout this."

"We'll still have to worry about the cancer. Even when he's in remission."

"Stop it. Please, stop this, Merlin. Please ignor ethese thoughts and have hope for once."

"I lost hope a long time ago."

"Then I suggest you find hope again."

Merlin looked down at his hands. Freya squeezed them.

"I'm sorry for being hard on you but I fear for you. This isn't good for you." Freya whispered.

"I know but I don't think I can change." Merlin replied.

"Can you at least try?"

"Don't you think I have? I've tried so many times but it never happened. I'm sick and tired of this. I don't want to have hope if it's just going to turn out to be false."

"But this isn't false hope."

"Yes, it is."

Merlin got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Freya asked.

"I just need some time alone." Merlin mumbled.

"Can you at least come back?"

"When I feel like it."

"Merlin, I'm sorry."

Merlin didn't answer. He kept walking away. Freya got up and went back to the waiting room. When she got there, HUnith handed Asa to her.

"Where's Merlin?" Hunith wondered.

"Someplace away from us acting like a child." Freya answered as she sat down. "Don't go after him. If he's going to be a prat, then he can be one alone. I'm not dealing with him."

Hunith sat down. Several minutes later, Merlin came in and sat away from Freya. Balinor went over to Merlin and waited for Merlin to look at him. When Merlin finally did, he knew he was in trouble.

"I want to talk to you away from here. Now, you will follow me." Balinor ordered. Merlin stood up and followed Balinor out of the room. When they were out of the room, Merlin felt Balinor's hand collide with his face. Merlin hissed and looked at Balinor. "You know better than to push your wife away when she needs you. Both of you need each other. You two cannot be against each other. Now, I want to know why Freya is in there, upset and angry."

"I don't want to talk about it." Merlin mumbled.

"What was it about?"

"Hope. She wants me to have hope for once. DO you know how many times i have had hope about something only for it to stab me in the back leaving me lost and alone? She knows how many times it has happened and yet she expects me to have hope. I'm so sick and tired of people telling me to have hope because every time I listen, I end up suffering more than I did before."

"She worried about your health. This isn't healthy for you."

"DO you think having hope would really change that?!" Merlin exclaimed.

"It's better than you fearing the worst." Balinor answered loudly.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. You just don't want to."

"Just leave me alone."

"No. I'm not going to let you kill yourself with anger."

Merlin sat down on the floor and cried. Then he stood up and tried to walk away. Balinor stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Balinor asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Merlin mumbled.

"No, I'm not letting you hide."

"No, I really need to go."

Balinor made sure Merlin got to the bathroom. Merlin ran in and threw up into one fo the toilets. WHen he was done, he felt Balinor's hand rest on his shoulder.

"Merlin, we need to get you some help." Balinor said when he saw the blood.

"Why?" Merlin moaned.

"You have internal bleeding again."

Merlin saw the blood in the toilet and realized what was happening.

"Oh." Merlin gasped. Balinor helped Merlin got into the hall. They went to the waiting room.

"Freya, I need to take Merlin to get checked. He might have internal bleeding." Balinor explained. Freya went to Merlin who was leaning on Balinor.

"You were having a mood. You didn't mean what you said." Freya realized. Then Merlin cried out in pain. He fell to the ground. Balinor grabbed his arms and held him till the pain was over. A nurse heard them and came in.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes, my son is in a lot of pain and has thrown up blood." Balinor replied.

"I'll get help."

Soon Merlin was rushed into a room for tests.

"I'll stay with him. Text me if anything happens." Balinor said.

"I will." Freya replied. Balinor left. Gaius got up and put his hand on Freya's shoulder.

"He'll be fine. He's very strong." Gaius answered.

"I know."

When Balinor got to the room Merlin was in, he saw that Merlin was resting.

"How do you feel?" Balinor asked.

"Weak." Merlin rasped.

"DO they know what it is?"

"Not yet. All they know is that something is causing my body to bleed easily. They took a blood sample and my arm wouldn't stop bleeding."

Then they heard a knock at the door. A doctor came in.

"Based off of everything that has happened and what your blood test showed, you have hemophilia. It's severe to the point that you have internal bleeding. We'll do what we can." The doctor explained.

"IS there any way of treating it?" Balinor asked.

"Nothing will crue it. We'll be able to help stop attacks of it. We're going to operate."

Merlin was taken into surgery. Balinor was waiting when he got a text from Freya. He went to the room Freya texted. He went in and saw Jonathan awake in bed.

"How is he?" Balinor asked.

"They removed it. He should be fine. Gaius is still going to give him remedies and poultices. Anything will help." Freya answered.

"How's dad?" Jonathan wondered.

TBC


	40. New Friends

_**Depressione pt.40**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"He's in surgery. He has hemophilia. It's bad. They're doing all they can." Balinor sighed.

"Will he be alright?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes. He'll be fine. How do you feel?"

"Just really sore."

"You will be for a while."

"I wish I could see him."

"You will."

Jonathan sighed. A few hours later, Merlin was out of surgery. He woke up and saw Balinor looked down at him.

"Where am I?" Merlin moaned as he tried to sit up. Balinor stopped.

"DOn't move. You were very lucky. You're in the hospital. You just came out of surgery." Balinor answered.

"Jonathan?"

"He's fine. Just very sore. He's very worried about you."

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure."

Balinor handed Merlin a cup of water. Merlin took a few sips. He handed the cup back to Balinor.

"I feel so weak." Merlin rasped.

"You are very pale and you did loss a lot of blood." Balinor replied.

"Did they have to do a blood transfusion?"

"No. You're lucky."

"Don't feel it."

"Get some rest."

"Ok."

Merlin went back to sleep. Balinor put a hand on Merlin's forehead.

"Does he have a fever?" The doctor asked.

"No. I was just checking. How is he?" Balinor answered.

"We'll keep him here for a few days just to make sure nothing happens. He's fine for the most part really. We'll send him home with his medication and see him in two weeks."

"Ok."

The doctor left. Balinor kissed Merlin's forehead. Gaius came in.

"How is he?" Gaius wondered.

"He woke up. He drank some water. He's just really tired." Balinor sighed.

"He looks a little better."

"Yes, he does."

That night, Merlin woke and saw Freya looking out a window and talking on her phone. He knew that she was talking to the kids.

"Can I say hi to them?" Merlin asked.

"Sure." Freya answered. She went over to Merlin and gave him the phone. "Guys, your dad is awake and he wants to talk to you."

"Hey."

"Dad, are you ok?" Joy wondered.

"I will be. How have you guys been? Have you been behaving yourselves?" Merlin replied.

"Yes. We miss you. The younger ones were crying when we put them to bed."

"Let me guess, Brea being the worst?"

"Yeah. When will you be home?"

"Soon. They may have to do more tests and stuff to see if it's safe for me to go home."

"Ok."

"I love you guys."

"We love you too." Bethany answered.

"Go to bed." Merlin said.

"We will."

When Freya hung up, she went to Merlin and kissed him. Merlin kissed back.

"Do you feel any better?" Freya asked.

"I do now." Merlin whispered.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Just some water."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No. I'm good."

"Are you sure? You haven't had anything to eat today."

"I'm fine."

"Ok."

Freya got Merlin a cup of water. Merlin drank some water and tried to rest.

"Where's Asa?" Merlin asked.

"Sleeping in your dad's arms. Your mom was watching you while I was sleeping. Gaius and your dad were with Jonathan. Your dad took Asa and when I went to see Jonathan, Asa was asleep in your dad's arms. " Freya explained.

"Where's mom?"

"Sleeping."

"How much sleep did you get?"

"Only a few hours."

Then Balinor came in.

"He woke up for a few minutes before going back to sleep." Balinor said as he handed Asa to Freya.

"He's probably starting to get hungry." Freya answered.

"How do you feel, Merlin?"

"A little better." Merlin mumbled.

"I'll leave the two of you to rest." Balinor sighed. Balinor left. Freya looked down and saw that Asa was awake.

"Time to get you fed." Freya whispered. She fed Asa while Merlin looked on his phone and tried to rest. When Freya was done, she looked at Merlin. "DO you want to hold him?"

"Yes."

Freya handed Asa to Merlin. Then she laid down next to Merlin and watched him hold Asa's hand.

"He didn't sleep till you came out of surgery." Freya whispered. Merlin smiled slightly.

"You know that now that I have this problem it means appointments constintly." Merlin sighed.

"I know but we can get through it."

"I hope so. It also means I have to be very careful. I can start bleeding quickly."

"Merlin, we'll get through this."

"I'm trying to believe that but..."

"But you feel like everything's crashing down on you?"

"Yeah."

"Then let me stop it from crashing."

Freya kissed Merin and he kissed back. When they pulled away, Merlin smiled.

"Feel better?" Freya whispered.

"Yeah." Merlin replied.

"Get some sleep."

Merlin nodded and went to sleep. Freya fell asleep. A few days later, Merlin was released but he had to be very careful. He was waiting for Jonathan to wake up. When he saw Jonathan start moving, he smiled and went to him. He sat on the bed and squeezed Jonathan's hand.

"Dad, you're here." Jonathan gasped.

"I'm here. I heard that you'll be able to go home today." Merlin answered.

"Yeah. I'm healing better than they thought."

"Good."

"How about you?"

"I just need to take it easy. Rest when I can. Try not to hurt myself."

"That's the hardest part."

"I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are."

"Ok. I am. Gaius and dad are trying to find remedies and poultices that could help both of us."

"I hope they find something."

"Your mum will be here soon with you clothes. Do you want something to eat?"

"No. Can you hold me? You haven't done in a while."

"Sure."

Merlin sat next to Jonathan and pulled him close. Jonathan curled up against Merlin and put his head on Merlin's shoulder. Several minutes later, Freya came in.

"Time to go." Freya said. Jonathan got dressed and they went home. When they got home, they saw Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine, and Arthur talking to Elyan, Percival, Gwen, Will and Deagal.

"Will!" Merlin exclaimed.  
"Merlin!" Will greeted. The two hugged."SO I hear you're a dad."

"Yep."

"It's hard to believe."

"Yeah. This is my oldest son Jonathan and my wife Freya."

Freya and Jonathan went to them.

"Nice to meet you." WIll said.

"Nice to meet you too. We've heard a lot about you." Freya answered.

"Deagal, how have you been?" Merlin asked.

"Shaky. Confused." Deagal replied.

"That's normal."

Percival came over and hugged Merlin tightly.

"Careful, I'm still recovering from surgery." Merlin warned.

"Sorry." Percival answered.

"It's alright."

They all greeted each other. Then Joy and Lucille ran out and went to Merlin and hugged him.

"We missed you, dad." Joy said.

"Did you miss me, sis?" Jonathan asked. Joy went to him and hugged him.

"Yes."

"Joy, I'd like you to meet Percival, Elyan, Gwen, Will, and Deagal." Merlin said.

"Nice to meet all of you. Let's go inside. It's going to be dark soon." Joy suggested. They went inside. Will talked to Lucille.

"So you're Merlin's little sister?" Will wondered.

"Yes. I have a twin brother named Luke but he's not here. If he was, you'd see him trying to kill Merlin. The two do not get along." Lucille replied.

"Jealousy?"

"Yeah but it's Luke being jealous of Merlin."

"Oh. Where is Merlin?"

"He's most likely either in his room sleeping or he's downstairs in the lounge with everyone. I'm just trying to get a few things finished."

"I know this is most likely a weird question but are you married?"

"Nope."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No but when I get one you'll be the first to know. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. There's something about you. Something that I can't ignore."

"Oh."

Lucille finished cleaning the living room. Then they went downstairs. Everyone was talking and playing. Deagal was talking to some of the kids. Then Jonathan came over.

"Hey, do you want to go do something?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure. What were you thinking?" Deagal answered.

"I don't really know."

The two hung out with each other and got to know each other. Deagal saw Joy and became distracted. Jonathan noticed it.

"She wouldn't date you. She's only 16." Jonathan said.

"I'm only 17." Deagal answered.

"She thinks she's too young to date. She won't date till she's 18."

"She is in a way."

"Don't remind me."

TBC


	41. Alana

_**Depressione pt.41**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I've realized that I've been spelling Daegal wrong, so hopefully someday, I will go back and fix it.**

Daegal and Jonathan talked. Daegal saw Joy pick up Alana.

"Is that your sister?" Daegal asked.

"That's Alana. She's Joy's daughter." Jonathan answered.

"Daughter? She was married?"

"No. She was raped and ended up pregnant."

"Oh."

Then Joy came over.

"What are you two doing?" Joy asked.

"Just talking about you." Jonathan answered. "I'll be right back. I have to take some meds."

Jonathan walked away.

"So how did you meet my dad?" Joy wondered.

"It's a long story." Daegal replied.

"I have time for it."

"I was sent by Morgana and the queen to bring Merlin to the valley of the fallen kings. I pretended that I was a druid who was trying to find help for my six year old sister. Eventually, he caved in and followed me. On the way, we talked and he helped me see that I matter. Soon we got to the area and Morgana poisoned him and knocked him off a cliff. I walked away from Morgana but I couldn't leave him there. He helped me so I helped him. When he was better, I told him what Morgana and the queen were planning. We went to Camelot. We got surrounded by bandits and that's when I found out about his magic. When we got to Camelot, I was killed helping Merlin save Arthur's life."

"Well, at least actually kill him."

"Yeah."

Alana started playing with Daegal's cloak. Daegal and Joy smiled. Then Alana grabbed Daegal's shirt.

"Like you." Alana said.

"She likes you." Joy answered. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I guess." Daegal replied. Joy handed Alana to Daegal. Alana wrapped her arms around Daegal and hugged him.

"You warm." Alana mumbled.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah."

Daegal took his cloak off and covered Alana with it.

"Is that better?" Daegal asked.

"Yeah." Alana mumbled.

"Do you want to sit down somewhere?" Joy wondered.

"Sure but where will we sit?" Deagal replied.

"Next to mum and dad."

They sat down next to Merlin and Freya. Merlin smiled when he saw Daegal holding Alana.

"Be careful. She may fall asleep on you." Merlin warned.

"She already did." Daegal answered. Merlin saw Alana's face.

"Yes, she did."

Joy and Daegal talked.

"How old is she?" Daegal asked.

"3." Joy answered.

"She's so small."

"She doesn't eat a lot. It's a battle trying to get her to eat. When she does eat, she ends up puking. We don't know why."

"Poor girl."

"I'm going to eat something to eat, do you want anything?"

"ANything you're having."

"Ok."

Joy walked away. Daegal moved Alana a bit only for Alana to wake. She looked at Daegal.

"Hey, go back to sleep." Daegal whispered. Alana shook her head but curled up on Daegal's chest. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah." Alana rasped. Then Joy came back with two plates of food. She handed one to Daegal.

"Alana, I know you may not want to do this but can you try to eat something?"

Alana looked at Daegal and pushed the hair out of her face. She nodded. Daegal handed a blueberry to her. Alana ate it and took one from Daegal's plate.

"Hey, that's my food." Daegal teased. Alana put it in her mouth and giggled. Joy and Daegal chuckled.

"You got her to eat." Joy said.

"She really does like me."

"More." Alana exclaimed.

"You want more?" Daegal asked.

"Yeah."

"Here. SIt next to your mum while I go get you some food. Ok?"

"Ok."

Daegal got up and went to get Alana some food. When he got back, he sat down and handed Alana the plate. Alana ate the food on her plate. Daegal and Joy watched her. When Alana was done, she took care of her plate. She came back and sat on Daegal's lap. She curled up in Daegal's cloak and played with Daegal.

"She's so happy. She would ask me about her dad and I would tell her that her dad is dead. I don't know what else to tell her." Joy said.

"It must be hard." Daegal replied. Then Alana started moaning and crying. "What's wrong, Alana?"

"Tummy hurts." Alana cried. Daegal picked Alana up and took her outside. Joy followed. Alana puked onto the ground and cried. Daegal shushed her. When it was over, Daegal hugged her and tried to calm her.

"It's ok, Alana. I know it's scary." Daegal whispered. ALana didn't stop crying. "Alana, can you look at me?" Alana looked at Daegal. "It's ok. You're ok. Can you stop crying for me?"

Alana nodded and stopped crying. Daegal smiled and wiped the tears away.

"Good girl." Daegal said. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

The three went inside. Daegal helped Joy clean Alana up. It was late and the kids were going to bed. Alana was asleep in Daegal's arms.

"She needs to go to bed. She has a doctor's appointment tomorrow." Joy sighed.

"Where's her room?" Daegal wondered.

"She sleeps in my room. My name is on the door."

"Ok. I'll be back."

Daegal took Alana upstairs. He went to Joy's room and laid Alana on her bed. He took the blankets and covered her up. Alana woke up slightly.

"Go back to sleep, Alana." Daegal suggested. Alana went back to sleep. Daegal closed the door and went back downstairs. He sat next to Joy. "She's in bed."

"Thank you." Joy replied.

"Can I come with you tomorrow?"

"Sure. We leave around noon."

"Ok."

An hour later, they went to bed. Joy was in her room getting ready for bed when Merlin knocked.

"Come in." Joy said. Merlin came in and sat on the bed next to Joy.

"So, I see that you and Daegal have become close." Merlin sighed.

"Yeah. I guess so. He's so good with Alana."

"He likes her. He likes both of you."

"How do you know?"

"He was talking to Jonathan. I heard them. He likes you and you obviously like him."

Joy looked down at her hands.

"I keep trying to ignore it but..." Joy said.

"But you can't?" Merlin offered.

"Yeah."

"Joy, technology you are old enough to date. I'd be ok with you dating Daegal."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's a good man. HE's only a year older than you and he's good with Alana."

"Thank you, dad."

"Your welcome. Get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow."

Joy nodded and laid down. Merlin left the room. The next day, Merlin took Joy, Daegal, and Alana to to town. The three went to the doctor's office. Several tests were done on Alana. Then the doctor came in.

"DO you know what's wrong with her?" Joy asked.

"No. We didn't find anything to suggest that something is wrong. She's a healthy three year old. Just because she throws up once doesn't mean you need to bring her here." The doctor bluntly said.

"But she's thrown up more than once."

"Well, maybe if you didn't abuse her..."

"Abuse her? I would never hurt her."

"You must think I'm a fool."

"Look, I come in here hoping that you would have the answers to why my three year daughter is writhing and front of me and all you do is come in here pointing fingers so that you feel like god." Joy shouted as she stood up. Daegal grabbed Joy.

"Joy, this won't solve anything." Daegal warned. Joy calmed down. "Can we have the results of the tests on paper?"

"I'll go get them." The doctor spat. Then she left the room. Joy sat down and Daegal comforted her.

"Why did she do that" I would never hurt her. I love her." Joy cried.

"I don't know." Daegal sighed. Several minutes later, the doctor came in with papers. Daegal, Joy, and Alana left. Merlin was waiting for them.

"What did you find out?" Merlin asked. Joy didn't answer. She put Alana in the car.

"Let's get home." Joy mumbled as she got in the car. Merlin looked at Daegal.

"WHat's wrong?"

"I was hoping you would help us figure that out." Daegal sighed. Merlin nodded. When they got home, Daegal, Balinor, Gaius, and Merlin looked at the papers.

"Everything points to malnourishment." Merlin sighed.

"Merlin, look at the pictures of her stomach. It's much smaller than it should be. Her stomach isn't growing." Balinor answered. Merlin looked.

"You're right. I know what we can do."

TBC


	42. War

_**Depressione pt.42**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin went to Joy.

"Joy, Alana's stomach isn't growing. That's why she can't keep food down." Merlin said.

"What do we do?" Joy wondered.

"I'll make some remedies. We'll treat her like we would treat someone who's malnourished. Eating little by little."

"DO it."

Merlin made the remedies. WIthin a month, Alana was much better. One day, Daegal and Joy were outside talking when Daegal looked up at the mountians and saw someone standing there.

"Merlin! Look who's on the mountain." Daegal exclaimed. Everyone looked.

"Morgana." Merlin gasped. He chanted a spell and soon he was with Morgana.

"Nice of you to join me, Merlin." Morgana hissed.

"What do you want?"

"Freedom."

"Arthur has accept magic, Morgana."

"Yes, but the world hasn't."

"And they never will. The world will always be against someone."

"Then let's make them bow at our feet."

"You saw what that did. You know it will do no good. They will not accept us with war or peace. ALl we can do is live our own lives the way we want to."

"How would you know?" Morgause hissed as she came out of the shadows.

"I have lived for so long. I have seen wars and hatred. I have also seen peace. If we want them to accept us, we will have to do it lovingly and peacefully. There has been enough war. Join us and we'll make sure that the two of you are accepted." Merlin explained.

"No, he is lying." Nimueh warned.

"I have lied for too long and I have made way too many enemies. Please, join us."

Merlin held out his hand. Morgana looked at Morgause.

"He's not lying." Morgana said.

"He could be. How do you know if he's telling the truth. He killed us." Nimueh replied.

"Only because you were trying to kill Arthur. I couldn't that happen. I had to make sure that Arthur lived so that he could make magic legal." Merlin explained.

"WHy did you poison me?" Morgana asked. Merlin looked at Morgause.

"Tell her Morgause. She has a right to know what you did to her."

"Sister, what did you do? WHat is he talking about?"

"I turned you into a vessel to make people ill and fall asleep. The only way to stop it was to kill the vessel." Morgause said.

"That's why I killed you. I didn't want to but your sister gave me no choice." Merlin replied. "Please, Morgana, I know that woman I met is still inside you. Let her come out again. Bring her back."

Morgana looked at Merlin and then took his hand.

"I want to stop fighting." Morgana said.

"Wherever my sister goes, I go." Morgause answered as she stepped forward.

"No. What are you doing? I will bring peace. I will make the world bow at our feet." Nimueh yelled.

"But you can't make them respect us or accept us. They can only be earned."

"You will pay. All of you."

Nimueh disappeared.

"And we will be waiting." Merlin mumbled. "Come on. There's a lot that needs to be done."

"That's it. No you were wrong. You betrayed everyone. No why did you turn against us?" Morgana asked.

"No. We know why you did. We know why both of you turned."

The sisters followed Merlin home. When they got to the house, everyone was shocked.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Making peace. Morgause and Morgana have decided to start a new life and we should let them." Merlin answered. Freya walked up to the sisters.

"If you want a home and acceptance, then you have come to the right place." Freya said as she held out her hand.

"Thank you." Morgause replied. Hunith went to them.

"Let's get you some better clothes." Hunith suggested. The four walked inside.

"Are you sure this is smart?" Balinor asked.

"Yes. It's been houndreds of years since Arthur's death. ALl of us are starting a new life. That means that everyone deserves a second chance." Merlin answered.

"Then I will give them a second chance."

Everyone agreed except Arthur.

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned.

"I will pass judgement tonight." Arthur replied. Merlin sighed. Freya and Hunith were helping Morgana and Morgause get dressed.

"So who are you?" Morgana asked.

"I am Freya. I'm Merlin's wife." Freya replied.

"He married?"

"Yes. He married twice in fact. His first wife died many years ago."

"He suffered a lot."

"Yes, he has, but now he is happy. He has his parents, siblings, children, and even a grandchild."

"Soon, these two may have a son-in-law." Hunith teased.

"So will you." Freya pointed out.

"Who?"

"Will."

"Who does he like?"

"Lucille."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah."

"At least Daegal is open about his feelings for Joy."

"Daegal?" Morgana wondered.

"Yes. The same boy you used against Merlin." Hunith replied. "He has changed a lot."

"Everyone has."

That night, they ate dinner. Arthur stood up and everyone became quiet.

"Today, Morgana and Morgause have joined us. Everyone has agreed to giving them a second chance and so have I. I know that they are just as guilty as I am." Arthur said.

Everyone was happy. Morgana went to Arthur and they hugged. Gwen stood up and hugged Morgana.

"Welcome home." Gwen said.

"Thank you." Morgana answered.

Percival went to Morgause.

"Hey." Percival said.

"Hello." Morgause answered.

"I'm Percival."

"Nice to meet you, Percival."

"Same. So, how long have you been back?"

"Only a couple of days. Morgana and I woke in a castle. Nimueh filled us in."

"On what?" Leon wondered.

"What they were planning. Nimueh said that she was going to take over the world by killing everyone here." Morgause answered.

"DO you know when?"

"In about a month's time."

"We have to tell Arthur."

An hour later, everyone under 16 went to bed.

"When we woke, Nimueh told us that they were planning to attack you with everything they have." Morgana said.

"Who's working with her?" Merlin asked.

"Everyone that hates you."

"Like?"

"Edwin, Sophia and her father, Mordred, Kanen, Tauren, Cedric, Myror, Aredian, Cenred, Agravaine,Helios, Kara, Lot, and a few others. Total there are nearly 50 people. Now that we have turned, Mordred will most likely follow. He is loyal to Morgana. If he turns,then Kara will follow." Morgause explained.

"He may know more." Merlin sighed. Merlin saw that the two were hiding something. "What is it? There's someone else, isn't there? WHo is it?"

"Our mother, Vivienne."

"Morgause." Morgana exclaimed.

"She is behind all of this. Nimueh is her second in command." Morgause answered.

* * *

"I am sorry, sister, but your daughters have slipped." Nimueh said.

"I knew they would. They have fought my battles for too long. That is no matter. They will return when they find that no one will accept them." Vivienne answered. Then Mordred and Kara came in.

"Where is Morgana?" Mordred asked.

"It seems your friend and saviour has slipped. I trust neither of you will slip."

"No. You can count on us."

"Good. Will you be here for the meeting?"

"No. I have promised Kara that we would spend the night has been many years since we saw each other."

"Of course."

Mordred and Kara left.

"You didn't promise me a night together." Kara whispered.

"I know but if Morgana has slipped then they will be planning to attack." Mordred answered.

"You going after her."

"Yes. I will join them. Arthur was once my friend. Hopefully, we will be again."

"You are crazy."

"I thought you liked crazy."

"Maybe."

An hour later, Mordred and Kara eavesdropped on the meeting.

"As all of you know, my daughters have slipped. Now, we will attack and bring my daughters home. Merlin has corrupted their minds and we will stop him once and for all." Vivienne explained.

"When will we attack?" Helios asked.

"Sunday. We have five days till we attack. We have a lot to do. Nimueh and I will work on our magic while the rest of you work on an attack plan."

"We have to warn the others." Mordred whispered.

"We should hurry. They are almost done." Kara answered. They ran out of the castle to Merlin's land. When they got to the house, they saw King Rodor and King Odin with Princess Mithian, and a few others. Merlin opened the door.

"Rodor, Odin, Mithian, it is nice to see you again." Merlin greeted.

"Merlin, they'll be attack in five days. You have to believe me." Mordred panted.

"We were expecting you. Come inside."

They all went inside and met downstairs. Mordred and Kara told them everything.

"How many men do we have?" Arthur wondered.

"Nearly 40." Leon replied.

"Morgause, father, Morgana, and I will work on spells. Gaius work with mother, Freya, and the women. Men, work on your combat skills." Merlin sighed.

"Let's hurry. We do not have long." Arthur replied.

TBC


	43. The Battle Has Just Begun

_**Depressione pt.43**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

They worked for hard for the next several hours. It was almost dawn, Freya went to Merlin and wrapped her arms around him.

"You should rest. You'll be of no use if you are exhausted." Freya whispered.

"I may not make it that long. My legs are so weak." Merlin rasped.

"Then let me help you."

Freya helped Merlin to their room. They laid down on the bed and Freya made sure that Merlin was comfortable.

"Go to sleep, sweetie." Freya whispered.

"Did you sleep?" Merlin wondered.

"Not really. We all worked through the night."

"Then lie down."

Freya laid down and Merlin wrapped his arms around Freya. They went to sleep. Several hours later, they woke to Brea climbing on the bed.

"What are you doing, Brea?" Merlin rasped as he picked her up. Freya and Merlin sat up.

"We were worried. You slept all day." Faith mumbled.

"We were up all night. There are some really bad people who want to hurt us. We had to start preparing." Freya explained. Faith climbed on the bed and sat on Freya's lap.

"Why do they want to hurt us?"

"Who knows but we'll protect you."

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes, we'll be fine."

Merlin and Freya looked at each other and sighed.

"We should get up." Merlin sighed. They got up and went to the living room. They saw everyone sitting around eating. Hunith came out with two bowls.

"Here's your dinner." Hunith said.

"Is it that late?"

"Yes. It's nearly 7 , go eat."

Merlin and Freya sat down and ate their dinner. Then Daegal came out with Alana and Joy. Alana was sleeping.

"My arms are so sore." Daegal moaned.

"They will be." Merlin answered.

"I'm worried. What will we do with the children?"

"We'll hide them."

"WIll someone be staying with them?"

"Yes, Joy and Lucille will."

"Father, I thought I was fighting." Joy answered.

"No. You don't need to be getting hurt." Merlin replied.

"I already am. If anything happens to any of you, I will be hurt."

"But you can't die. Alana needs you."

"ANd so what? You can die? No one needs you?"

"That's not what I said."

"Yes, it is. Let me fight. You know that I am strong enough to take down an army. In the past centuries I have shown that I have the powers of a warrior. I am more powerful than any of the nine. You know that."

"I can't risk it."

"But you're willing to risk the lives of everyone else. That's saying a lot."

Joy got up and walked away.

"She's not fighting." Merlin warned.

"She will even if you tell her not to. She'll do anything she can." Daegal answered.

"I will not let her fight."

"It's not your choice to make."

"What? I'm her father."

"That may be true but she's an adult even if she is only 16. She's old enough to make her own choices."

"We may need her. If she's as powerful as she said, then she can defeat our mother." Morgana explained.

"No." Merlin answered.

"Merlin, she is an adult. We'll watch over her."

"I'll protect her, Merlin. I'll protect her with my life.I love her and I will not let anything happen to her." Daegal said.

"I guess I have no choice." Merlin sighed. Daegal went outside and saw Joy sitting on a bench.

"He's letting you fight but you have to stay where I can see you."

"So you're my bodyguard?" Joy asked.

"Yes." Daegal answered.

"Better than nothing."

They went inside. Merlin went to her.

"Are you sure you want to fight?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Joy replied.

"You start training right now."

"Ok."

Everyone who was fighting went outside to train. The ones who were not fighting watched.

"You are going to learn how to defend yourself when you are in combat." Merlin said.

"Arthur, get your sword and come here." Joy answered.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Arthur did as he was told. He handed a sword to Joy. Joy struck Arthur but he blocked it. The two fought for several minutes. Then Joy jumped onto a bench and struck Arthur with the hilt of her sword. Arthur cried out in pain causing Joy to punch him in the ribs and knock him to the ground. She grabbed his sword and held it against Arthur's throat.

"DO you surrender?" Joy asked.

"Yes." Arthur answered. Joy pulled the sword away and helped ARthur up. Then Gwaine ran to her and before he could attack, Joy turned and knocked the sword out of his hand. Everyone was shocked. Then Percival quietly walked up behind her only to be flung back with magic. Soon all knights were fighting against Joy and very quickly, Joy was able to defeat all of them.

"Still think I need training, dad?"

"I guess not." Merlin sighed.

"It's incredible. She was able to defeat all of them quicker than they could think." Gaius said. "How did you do it?"

"I can sense movements and changes all around me." Joy answered. "I can also sense what the person is thinking or planning. I knew every move Arthur would make. I could have stopped him sooner but I wanted to wait till he was exhausted."

"Interesting."

"We should continue training." Merlin suggested. For the rest of the day, they trained. Over the next few days, they worked hard at training. It was the night before the attack. They were helping the kids get settled into the hiding place.

"Dad, what's happening?" Caleb asked.

"People are going to attack. We're trying to protect you guys."

"Why are Jonathan and Joy fighting?"

"Jonathan isn't fighting. He's going to be helping Gaius. Joy would fight no matter what we said."

When the kids were hidden, every watched and waited.

"They're here." Joy said.

"Where?" Merlin asked.

"All around us. Agravaine is to the east, Helios is to the west, Nimueh and Vivienne are to the north and Lot is to the south. Everyone else falls between them."

"My lady, we are all set." Cenrid said.

"Dawn will be approaching. Let's get this over with. ATTACK!" Nimueh said. The men charged at Merlin and his family.

"Now!" Merlin shouted. The battle began. They fought. Joy saw Kanen approach Will. Will turned and saw Kanen. The two fought but Kanen was winning so Joy caused the axe to fall out of Kanen's hand. Will stabbed Kanen.

"You've died once and you will die again." Will hissed. He pulled out the sword and Kanen died. Merlin and Daegal fought against Lot and his men.

"Joy, there are more men than we thought." Mordred said.

"I know but we can defeat them. The battle has only just begun." Joy replied.

TBC


	44. THE END

_**Depressione pt.44**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

They continued to fight. Nimueh and Vivienne were killing people left and right. Then they were stopped by Morgana, Morgause, Joy, and Merlin.

"Well well, if it isn't Merlin and his daughter." Nimueh mocked.

"You haven't changed a bit." Merlin answered.

"Come now Merlin. You know perfectily well why I haven't changed."

"Maybe but this ends."

"Who's to say that?" Vivienne hissed. Then she threw Merlin back. Merlin groaned but got up. Before he could do anything, Joy had Vivienne on the floor gagging.

"If you take one more step, I will kill your sister." Joy warned.

"Sister?" Morgana wondered.

"Yes, these two are sisters."

"How did you know?" Nimueh asked.

"I can read your mind. I am more powerful than any of the nine." Joy explained. Then she let go of Vivienne.

"Daughter, why do you follow them." Vivienne asked.

"Because we are done with war. We have fought all our lives. We want to stop." Morgause answered.

"If we defeat them, then we don't have to fight. We'll be free."

"No. We are done fighting to be accepted when we only have to be ourselves. With you we would have to fight time and time again to be accepted. If we go with Merlin, we will be accepted for who we are."

"DO you agree Morgana?"

"Yes." Morgana replied.

"Then so be it." Nimueh answered. The two sets of sisters fought. Merlin was about to help but Joy stopped him.

"This is their fight. Let them have that. Besides, you have to fight Edwin." Joy replied. Merlin turned around only to be paralyzed. He saw Edwin.

"Looks like we meet again, Merlin." Edwin mocked.

"Let him go."

"Oh, I will."

Edwin fell Merlin back against a tree. Merlin groaned and tried to get up. Joy choked Edwin.

"You hurt my father and the punishment for that is death." Joy hissed. Then she killed Edwin. She went over to Merlin who laid flat on the ground. "How do you feel?"

"My hip and back hurts. I'll be fine." Merlin groaned.

"Your hip is dislocated."

Joy relocated it and Merlin cried out in pain. They stood up and saw Morgana and Morgause standing over the bodies of Vivienne and Nimueh.

"We will win this." Joy said. Daegal went to them. Then he saw that Agravaine was about to stab Joy.

"No." Daegal gasped. He ran as fast as he could. He stopped Agravaine from hurting Joy. Joy and Merlin faced the two. Daegal blocked Agravaine's blow but he didn't know that Helios was behind him till he felt a blade pierce his side. Daegal gasped and cried out in pain.

"Daegal." Joy exclaimed. Daegal fell to the ground. Joy killed Helios and Agravaine. Then she put pressure on Daegal's wound.

"I saved you."

"Yes, you did. I'm not letting you die."

"Joy, calm down."

"No, I'm not letting you go."

Joy used her magic and started to heal him. Daegal groaned painfully. When Joy was done, she kissed Daegal. Daeagl kissed back.

"I love you." Joy whispered.

"I love you too." Daegal answered. Daegal went to sleep.

"What did you do?" Merlin asked.

"I just healed the internal damage and put him to sleep." Joy replied.

"I'll go take him to the imfirmary."

Joy nodded. Daegal was taken away. Joy got up and helped fight. Leon and Percival were fighting a group of men. Then the men fell dead and Morgause appeared.

"Thank you." Percival thanked.

"Your welcome. Come on, we still have a battle to win." Morgause answered. Merlin came out and looked for everyone. Then he felt a sword cut into his side. He gasped and turned to see Lot.

"Now, you are powerless." Lot hissed. Merlin wasn't able to reach his magic. He groaned and fell to the ground. "Get up." Merlin didn't respond. Lot was about to kill Merlin but then Arthur blocked his blow and dealt a fatal blow.

"Nobody hurts my family." Arthur warned. He pulled out his sword and Lot fell dead. Arthur went to Merlin.

"Arthur, I can't reach my magic." Merlin rasped.

"Let's get you to Gaius."

They went to the infirmary. Merlin laid down on a cot and Hunith came over.

"WHat happened?" Hunith asked.

"He was cut on the side. He can't reach his magic." Arthur answered.

"I'll take it from here. Go, they will need your help."

Arthur nodded and left. When he got out, he saw that Nimueh and Vivienne's men were falling by the second. Within a few minutes, they had won the battle. Everyone cheered. Arthur went to where everyone was gathered.

"Today, we have fought against evil and have won. There will always be evil but now, we are free to live without persecution. Let's get cleaned up and tonight, we have a celebration." Arthur exclaimed. Everyone cheered. The dead bodies were burned and everyone that was injured were treated. Joy ran to the infirmary. When she went in, she saw Merlin talking to Daegal. She ran to them and hugged them.

"How are you feeling?" Joy asked.

"A little weak and sore but I'll be fine. The pain is bearable." Daegal answered.

"Same. I can feel my magic again. The blade Lot used wasn't strong enough to stop my magic forever." Merlin replied.

"Good. You two should rest. We will have a celebration tonight." Joy sighed.

"Actually, the two of you have something to talk about. I'm going to get the children."

Merlin left.

"What is he talking about?" Joy asked.

"I know we don't know each other very well but I want to. Merlin and I were talking about me proposing to you." Daegal answered.

"Proposing?"

"Yes. Will you marry me?"

Before Joy could even stop herself she said, "Yes. I will marry you."

The two kissed. When they pulled away, they were happy.

"We'll get married in six months. Then we'll have time to get to know each other." Daegal explained.

"We could get married next month. I am an adult. I've lived long enough to be an adult." Joy suggested.

"I would love that."

They kissed again. When they pulled away, JOy could see the pain in Daegal's eyes.

"Get some rest. You're in pain." Joy whispered. Daegal nodded and laid down. Joy stayed with him. Then Alana ran up to them. She wrapped her arms around Joy.

"Mummy." Alana giggled.

"Hey, sweetie."

Joy kissed ALana's forehead. Then Alana got on the bed and hugged Daegal.

"Are you hurt?" Alana asked.

"Yes, I am but I'll be fine." Daegal answered.

"Hope so."

"Alana, Daegal is going to be your daddy soon." Joy said. Alana smiled and looked back at Daegal.

"Are you my daddy?" Alana wondered.

"I will be. Your mummy and I will be getting married soon." Daegal whispered.

"Yay."

Alana hugged Daegal.

"Love you." Alana whispered.

"I love you too." Daegal replied. He kissed Alana's forehead. That night, everyone celebrated the victory of war. Joy and Daegal were talking and laughing. Merlin and Freya watched them.

"Those two are good for each other." Freya sighed.

"Yes, they are. He will love her and respect her and she listens to him and loves him. They love Alana and she loves them." Merlin replied.

"Do you want one more baby?"

"No, I think we're good."

"Me too but..."

"You're pregnant?"

"Possibly. I didn't get my period last week. I know it could mean anything but I just have a feeling that I'm pregnant."

"Then I guess we could have one more before we stop."

"Ok."

They saw Percival and Morgause talking.

"He misses his family but at least she's starting again." Merlin sighed.

"Yeah. I never met him but from what I heard and seen, he was a good father and husband." Freya answered.

"Yes, he was."

"Leon looks happy."

Merlin looked over and saw Morgana and Leon laughing.

"I haven't seen those two smile in so long that I forgot that they could be happy." Merlin chuckled.

"Neither of them have had much to smile about." Freya answered.

"True. Where's Luke?"

"He's been hiding since everyone returned."

"I wish he would grow up."

"I know."

Will went over to Luke who was in a corner.

"So what's it like being the younger brother of Merlin?" WIll asked.

"Not fun at all. You get ignored by everyone." Luke answered.

"Really. Hunith is a good mother. She looked after all of children in Ealdor."

"Well, Merlin was a handful."

"Sort of. I think you wish you were not related to Merlin."

"You got that right."

Will sighed and sat down next to Luke.

"Everyone here would love to be in your shoes. To have Merlin has a brother by blood instead by friendship. You are lucky that you even have a family at all. My family died before I was an adult. I grew up with Merlin. He was like a brother to me. When he went to Camelot, I was alone. I missed him dearly. He was the closest thing to family I had. ALl I wanted was to go with him but I promised him that I would take care of his mother. Be grateful that you have a family. Time is precious. You never know what's around the corner. Someone you love could leave or die and you will be left with many regrets and they will haunt you till the day you die." Will explained. Then he got up and left. Luke thought over what Will had said. A month later, Daegal and Joy got married. Freya found out that she was pregnant. Will proposed to Lucille and she said yes. Everyone was happy. A month went by and everyone was working to build houses and improve the land. One day, the men were outside working on a house for Joy and Daegal.

"Can I help?" Luke asked as he came up. Merlin smiled and handed him a hammer.

"Sure. Just don't hurt yourself." Merlin teased.

"I'll show you how to hurt yourself."

The two smiled and for the first time hugged each other.

"Come on, there's work to be done." Merlin said as they pulled away. They got to work. They were having a break. Daegal was trying to drink out of his water bottle but found it empty.

"Alright. Who drank all my water?" Daegal asked. Gwaine burped.

"I think you found your answer." Leon chuckled.

"You said I could have some." Gwaine stated.

"I said you could have some, I didn't say you could have every last drop." Daegal reminded as he threw the bottle at Gwaine.

"I was thirsty."

Here, you can have some of mine." Percival said. Daegal was about to take it but Percival threw at Elyan who caught it.

"Haha, that's very funny." Daegal sighed. Elyan gave over with the water bottle.

"Here, unlike these ignorant fools I share with my friends." Elyan lied. Daegal was about to take it but Elyan threw at Merlin who caught it.

"Come on, Merlin. I really need something to drink."

"Here."

Then Merlin threw it at Will. They threw the water bottles at each other. Merlin went over to Arthur who was resting.

"Remember the last time this happened?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. It was when Elyan was possessed." Merlin answered.

"We had some fun times back then even though there was pain around them."

"Yeah. I miss them but I love the moments we have now."

"Me too."

Then Joy came running over.

"Daegal." Joy exclaimed. Everyone saw her and Percival handed Daegal a water bottle so that he wouldn't get fussed at. Joy ran to Daegal and grabbed his hands.

"What's wrong?" Daegal asked.

"Nothing. I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just found out."

The two hugged and chuckled.

"Come on, let's go tell Alana." Joy said as she grabbed the water bottle from Daegal's hand.

"Sure, get a get a drink first." Daegal answered.

"Sure."

Joy held up the water bottle and then threw it at Merlin who caught it. Everyone laughed except Daegal.

"Come on. Not you too." Daegal moaned. Joy and Daegal kissed.

"Is that better?" Joy wondered.

"Yeah, but I'm still thirsty."

"Let's go inside then."

They went inside. Several months later, Freya gave birth to Katrina and Joy gave birth to Jason. Everyone welcomed the babies happily.

THE END

 **I hope you like this story. I tried to add some humor to the end of it. The water bottle bit is from A Herold of a New Age.**


End file.
